The Black Huntsman
by Rage Addiction
Summary: A multitude of coincidences, and several right gene sequences, just happened to spawn one of the most bloodthirsty monstrous Zanpakutō Spirits in history. The No Life Queen. And she's not going to let anything harm her Master. (Girlycard)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or Hellsing

An orange haired teen watched in panic as the last chains of his Chain of Fate, devoir themselves. "Oh, shit…You guys! Come down here and stop this!" Ichigo yelled, as his arms were bound, while he was in a large pit.

"G-guys!" Ichigo announced, before he looked down and his eyes went wide. The last chain devoured itself.

"…Ah…" The orange haired teen sounded, before he began to scream in pain. "GAHhAHH!" Ichigo yelled, as oddly colored liquid came out of his mouth, eyes and nose forming a Hollow's mask.

While Urahara watched from the top of the shaft, he narrowed his eyes, after telling Ururu to not do anything. When the mask forming around the teen's face was almost complete, Ichigo felt his mind get pulled somewhere else.

"Master?" A female voice commented, causing Ichigo to look around. All he saw was a 'large' no that wasn't the right word. An almost endless grave yard, a graveyard, with hundreds of large spikes jutting up from the ground, with corpses impaled.

Ichigo had a shocked looked as he looked around. "…Do you like it, my master?" The same female voice asked, causing the teen to turn again, only to see nothing.

"Who are you?" He asked, as he looked around.

"Who am I? I am no one, Master, but only a faithful servant." The female voice replied.

"I don't understand. Where are you?!" Ichigo asked with a scowl, before he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to glance and saw it was a gloved hand. He turned around and blinked in surprise.

In front of him was a young girl, with long, straight black hair, with bangs that framed her forehead. She wore an entirely white suit, with a black tie and a white undershirt, and she seemed to be wearing a white fur hat.

What surprised Ichigo though, was the fact the girl had glowing red eyes. Ichigo saw the girl was staring at him with wide eyes, and an almost equally wide smile, showing razor sharp teeth.

"Hello, my Master." She said with an almost loving smile, filled with devotion and loyalty.

"Master? Why do you keep calling me that?" Ichigo asked unsure, only for the girl's smirk to widen almost inhumanly.

"Because you are My Master, what else would you be?" She asked, as she moved almost uncomfortably close to him. "Of course, if you weren't I'd shred your to fleshy ribbons and suck your bone marrow dry." She said with a smile, as she licked her lips, with her eyes gleaning a malicious red. "But that's not the case." She added.

"O-okay…" Ichigo said. "…Why am I you're Master?" He asked.

The girl looked at him like he was kinda stupid. "Because I'm your servant." She replied.

"…Why are you my servant?" Ichigo questioned.

"…Because you're my…" The girl began.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm your master." He said with some frustration.

"Of course you are." The girl said with a wide smile, before she frowned as she looked around. "Tsk, the total decimation of your soul is kind of a bitch to hold back, I'm sacrificing some of the souls in here to hold it back. We don't have much to banter willy-nilly." She informed.

"Shit!" Ichigo announced, as he looked around and took a few steps away from the girl. "I've gotta get my Shinigami powers back!" He said angrily with a scowl. He'd ben so caught up with the girl he forgotten for a few minutes. He didn't know why, or what, but he felt…something resonating with the creepy girl.

The girl frowned, as she turned into a humanoid form of black and red energy composed of hundreds of crimson eyes, before the energy moved and went around Ichigo, causing him to stop. The black and red energy condensed, forming the young girl.

"Wait a moment, My Master." The girl said.

"I don't have time for this." Ichigo replied seriously.

The girl tilted her head, before Ichigo froze when he hallucinated and felt a primal fear of the girl. "Master, do you have a moment? Just a moment. That's all it will take." She said in a very creepy manner, as she moved in front of the orange haired teen. "To find your 'Shinigami powers'…" She said, saying 'Shinigami power' with some sarcasm. "…you won't need some complex riddle or object to find your powers…You just have to accept them." The girl informed.

"Um…Okay." Ichigo said unsure, as he glanced around. "I ah, I accept them." He informed.

"Hmhmhm…hehehe…Not like, Th-at!" The girl said with a wide smile, before Ichigo felt something heavy in his hand.

Ichigo looked down and saw a larger, longer M1911-type weapon. "W-what the hell!" He announced, as he tried to let go of the gun, but the girl held it in place.

"Sh, sh, shhh…." The girl sounded with a wide smirk, revealing her teeth. "…The only way to get your powers, is to accept them…and accept a fact about yourself, you have never considered. Only then can we be together, with no walls blocking us. Only then can I fully serve you, my master." She informed, before she turned around and waved her arms extravagantly.

Behind her were three people, kneeling in the execution-position. They were Renji, Byakuya, and Uryū.

Ichigo looked at the three kneeling men in shock. The girl's eyes gleaned maliciously, as she appeared behind the three. "These disgusting, abominations, disease ridden Dogs, thought to harm you, Master…" She said, as she gripped back of Renji's hair and pulled him back, before she put her hand next to his jugular. "…Kill them. Show them the price that must be paid, for this discretion!" She raved, as her eyes glowed red.

"K-kill them?" Ichigo asked nervously, as he looked down at the gun in his hand.

"Hmhmhm…Yes, yes, yes!" The girl raved with a wide smile, showing large sharp teeth. "…Shoot them in the legs, make them feel pain! Shoot them in the head! Kill them instantly! Make it bloody or clean! It' doesn't matter, but kill them!" She announced, as she appeared by the teen's side.

Ichigo looked entirely unsure, as he looked at the three kneeling men. "Hurry…" The girl said. "Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!" She announced.

The pistol shook in his hand, as he nervously held the gun at the three men. Ichigo squirmed, not really knowing what to do. "I…I can't…." He muttered. He wasn't a killer.

The girl frowned, as she moved behind him. ' _You need to realize what we are, Master…Hmm…I guess you'll need a bit of something to push you along.'_ She mused, as she draped her arms over Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo sorta froze when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulder, before slowly turned his head to see the girl's face was centimeters from his. "You can't you say?" She said. "Death cares not, for the time or the place of the person it reaps. It only does…All life dies, and if there is guaranteed perpetual existence after that. What does it matter how the end comes?" She asked, causing the teen to glance down.

"These people, hurt you, they would kill you even if given the chance." She said. "That in itself is a crime to the highest degree. I know this, and so will you, if you decide to look." She informed, as she rested her chin on the teen's shoulder.

Ichigo scowled slightly, before he felt the girl tighten her grip around him. "Master… my heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders: what you've done, what you still have to do, it is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way...but there isn't. I will never lie to you, I will never trick you." She said seriously.

"The Quincy sent dozens if not hundreds of Hollows after you, after your family. You're sisters could've died, and it would've been his fault. That very fact alone warrants a repercussion. Just because it didn't happen, doesn't mean it couldn't have happened. His intent was clear as the Moon at night, should he be allowed to continue his pitiful existence?" She asked, while Ichigo scowled and narrowed his eyes at Uryū.

"And then the Shinigami." She said with a frown. "The red-head…The damage he did to you. He almost tore your shoulder off. He berated you, called you weak, pitiful, he kicked you when you were down." She informed. "And then there was the other one…the one the kidnapped your ally. The one that severed the link to your powers and left you for dead in the rain, bleeding out, as you watched." She said, with Ichigo glaring at the three.

"And those you wish to fight for, you wish to protect…" The girl said with a frown on her face. "…They don't deserve your protection. They don't deserve your love. No, no, no…After all. How can they stand idly by while you suffer? How you put yourself on the line, again and again…while you run the risk of dying with every battle?" She asked. "They never thank you, even though your pride wouldn't accept it. They never worry for your safety. They never consider you more than a shield, for their beck-and-call." She said.

"How could they do all this to you? There are only two rational answers, Master." She said seriously. "Either, they're sadistic…or they simply don't care." She informed.

Ichigo's gripped the pistol in his hands, so tight that his hand was white. In an instant he leveled the pistol at the three kneeling men and fired several shots into each of their heads, causing them to explode violently.

After a few seconds the three men dissolved into black ash. The girl let go of his shoulder, before she smiled at the orange haired teen. "So brutal, Ma…" She began.

Ichigo turned around and glared at the girl, as he held the barrel of the pistol up to her face. "Now listen here. You will tell me where I am. You will tell me what the hell you are. And you won't evade the question, or I will blow your fucking head off!" He said angrily.

The girl looked at him blankly, before her lips twitched slightly. In an instant she had a wide smile on her face, a smile that threatened to split her face. She took a step forward, causing Ichigo to take a step back. She leaned forward and pressed the barrel of the weapon against her forehead.

"Of course, Master." The girl replied. "We are in your soul…the very depths." She said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, before he looked around and looked at all the corpses impaled on large spikes. "And I…I am your loyalist servant. I'm sure you remember what the pathetic red-head said about a 'Zanpaktuo's' spirit's name." She said.

Ichigo glanced down and remembered. "A Zanpaktuo's name?" He said unsure.

"Hmhm…every Zanpaktuo has a name, have you wondered why?" She said with a smirk. "Why would they have a name, unless…" She trailed off.

"…Something inhabited them…" Ichigo muttered, as he slowly looked up and looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Hello again, Master." She said.

"…You are my Zanpaktuo?" Ichigo said with wide eyes.

"Ever since your daddy's sperm fertilized your mother's egg." She said bluntly. "Well not at that exact moment. I am the byproduct off all your bloodlines merging together." She informed with a shrug.

"My bloodlines?" Ichigo asked unsure, he never knew much about his family.

"Hmm-hmm." The girl sounded with an enthusiastic smile. "The dominate traits you inherited from your mother, and the recessive trait you inherited from your father." She informed.

"What traits?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

The girl smiled, showing her sharp teeth. "Why, the Quincy and Hollow traits from your mother, and the Shinigami traits from your father. I'd say you were about…forty percent Hollow and forty percent Quincy, with about twenty percent Shinigami. Of course you had enough Shinigami DNA to form your own Zanpaktuo in the depths of your soul. And you had the Hollow-Quincy DNA to form and coagulate around that Zanpaktuo to form…Me!" She announced with a wide smile, as she spread her arms out.

Ichigo looked entirely confused. "I…don't understand." He said, how could he comprehend his mother was a Quincy with Hollow DNA and his idiot father was a Shinigami.

"It is quite alright, Master. It'll become clear in due time." The girl informed.

"Wait! I'm still dying! I'm turning into a hollow!" He announced.

"Oh, now, I've been holding that back." She informed. "You are part hollow to begin with; it is only awakening the latent abilities." She added, as her eyes gleaned.

Ichigo looked down. "…How do I stop this? You said after I shot those three I would get my powers again." He said.

The girl tilted her head. "I said you had to accept them…To accept a part of yourself. Only then can we be together, with no walls blocking us." She said, before she smiled showing her large sharp teeth. "And you did marvelous. You showed me, you can be what you were always meant to be, a monster." She said.

"W-what…" Ichigo muttered.

"You killed those three in cold blood, and then you turned that very weapon on me." She said with a smile. "You are a perfect master." She added.

"I…I'm not a monster." He replied.

The girl pushed herself closer, as the orange haired teen moved the pistol out of the way. She leaned uncomfortably close to the teen, with her face being inches away from his. "You can't lie to me. I see it all." She informed, as she looked at him with glowing red eyes. "How hot you always felt. How out of place you were with those 'friends' and 'family' of yours. And why shouldn't you have? They were foster care, at best! I'm your real family." She informed, causing the teen to look down, only for her to put a hand under his chin and make him look at her.

"All those times you were alone, all those times you wished you could save your mother, all those times people bullied you for your appearance, all those times you wished for strength and power…It wasn't your 'friends', your 'family' that helped you. It was me…as I have always done." She informed.

"I've been waiting for you for a long long time, since the moment I was made. Come on, Master. You have to admit, you can feel it, right? The exhilaration! And you know why that is? Because we are two halves made whole...Made for each other, literally." She said with a wide smile.

Ichigo glanced down as he took a step back. He could admit he felt something, even a deep connection with the creepy girl. She actually described a lot of things he kept bottled down. He felt so…alone. He didn't feel special from his ability to see ghosts. In fact it was the opposite, he felt like kind of a freak. It was that very ability his mother died and it when he couldn't tell the difference between the two, people would think he was insane. And he always felt…something helping him along. But he never knew what it was.

He looked at the girl with long black hair and blood red eyes. He was entirely confused on what he was doing. "…I see…" He said. "…I understand…and I accept what you are…" He began, before looked down. "And what I am." He finished.

The girl smiled inhumanly wide. "Mhmhmhm…hehehehe…hahaha!" She laughed/giggled insanely, as her long black hair seemed to flow and condense, forming black and crimson energy with dozens of eyes.

Ichigo glared slightly, as he tossed the pistol in his hand aimlessly. He watched the girl compose herself.

"Can you do this, master?" The girl asked. "Can you kill real people? Real humans or Shinigami? Not mere illusions?" She questioned.

Ichigo frowned. "I'll find a…" He began, before the girl was right in front of him, stopping him.

"When someone's trying to kill you, it doesn't matter what they are, Human, Shinigami or Hollow. When they come, they are coming to simply be killed, slaughtered, and sent to their grave where they can rot." She said with glowing red eyes, as she moved towards him, causing him to take a step back. "…That's all. That's all it is. There is no getting around it. It is the one truth which nobody can deny. Not God, the Devil, or us!" She raved, before she realized who she was talking too. "…That's just the way it is." She added with a sigh. "Come with me, Master. Follow me into the darkness, I will guide and protect you. I will never lead you astray." She informed.

Ichigo glanced down as he took in her words. He could tell they were genuine. He wasn't really sure if a Zanpaktuo could lie to their wielder or whatever. A part of him was glad she was trying so hard to get him to accept her and himself.

"When you go to save your ally from the Shinigami…despite the fact she too is a Shinigami. She is the domino that caused us to meet." The girl informed. "When you go there…Those people you'll face. You will have to kill them. Those people you would kill may be Shinigami or simply people making a living, only following orders…but I can kill them." She said. "I am ready to strike them down without the slightest hesitation or the slightest regret. Why?" She asked. "Because I am a monster, that's why." She stated with a smirk.

"What about you, Ichigo?" She asked. "I am your weapon…my magazine is fully loaded, my sights are trained, my slide has been pulled and my safety has been removed. But…" She trailed off. "…You have to pull the trigger. So what are you going to do? I'm waiting for it, Ichigo Kurosaki." She said in a taunting manner, trying to goad him.

Ichigo glared at her. "Don't underestimate me, 'weapon'!" He said with a scowl. "I understand and accept what I am! I said it before and I'll say it again! Nothing has changed! Any force that stands in my way will be crushed! I won't run and I won't hide like some scared kid and I won't cry! I'm not some punk! We'll walk through their front door and obliterate them! They think they can kidnap one of my friends…I'll reduce them to nothing." He said with a scowl, as he clenched his fists.

"Hehehe…Hahaha…." The girl laughed darkly, as she looked at the orange haired teen. "…Roger." She said. "Yes, this is a relief…This is wonderful…" She said sensually, as she licked her lips. "…You're getting me all wet, Ichigo." She informed, as she smirked at the orange haired teen.

The girl took several slow steps towards the teen, before she reached down and grabbed his hand. She had a smirk, as she held his left hand with hers. She turned her hand, causing the back of Ichigo's hand to face up. With her other hand she reached out and put a hand on the orange haired teen's cheek.

Ichigo looked in to the girl's glowing red eyes, a bit entranced. "Egh." He grunted out, as he looked away.

"To signify my devotion towards you, Master, and my place of my servitude…an exchange must be made." She said, as she opened her mouth, revealing sharp teeth. "…In blood." She informed.

Ichigo scowled. It was either let her have some of his blood or become a Hollow and die. "…Fine…" He muttered, as he tilted his head to the side.

The girl blinked a few times, she would've accepted a cut or something. She leaned forward, but kept eye contact with the orange haired teen. She felt the grip around her hand increase and shake. She knew Ichigo was nervous now, and he had a right to be. ' _It only makes you better. You fear what is going to happen…but despite it, you're letting the monster take a bit out of you…'_ The girl thought, before she slowly stuck her elongated tongue out.

Ichigo glanced away, before he shivered slightly, when he felt her tongue rubbing against his neck. In an instant a searing almost white hot pain came from his neck, causing him to stumble and fall back. The girl wrapped her legs around his waist, and continued to hold on to him as she devoured some of his blood.

On either of her white gloves was a complex three-pointed star decorated with occult symbols and several mottoes formed out of crimson energy. The mottoes were 'Hell's Gate Arrested, Gott Mit Uns, And Shine Heaven Now'. From her white gloves several red-vein like markings traveled into Ichigo, as they moved along his body and reached his own hands. On the backs of his hands, formed identical seals the girl had on her gloves.

After a few seconds, the girl pulled back from Ichigo's neck, before she began to slowly lick the blood off his wound. "…You'll need my name to call me forth, Master…I'm…" She began, as she whispered into Ichigo's ear, as she straddled his waist.

In a large pit, Tessai worked to bind the hollowfied Ichigo. "HmheheHAHA!" The teen laughed, as a hollow mask solidified, before a large cube fell on top of him. In an instant the cube exploded, as the teen escaped from his bindings.

Urahara, Jinta and Ururu watched as a figure came out of the pit and land, but the figure was obscured by dust. Two deep glowing red eyes could be seen, before a hand came out and swept the dust back.

Urahara blinked a few times, as he held his fan up. In front of them wasn't the same kid that put in the pit. Well he was, he was just wearing something new…and carried a different weapon then the broken Zanpaktuo he originally had.

In front of them was a fairly tall teen with spiky orange hair. For some reason he was wearing a white dress shirt, with a black tie, and a black vest. He wore long black pants and black shoes, and black fingerless gloves with complex red three-pointed stars decorated with occult symbols and several mottoes. Over that he wore amorphous black rob-like cloak that flared out into ragged ends. In his hand was a Chokutō with a blood red blade and a black handle/guard.

Ichigo held up the blood red Chokutō, before he brought it up to his face. He opened his mouth, revealing sharp pointed teeth. He stuck his tongue out, revealing it was longer than any human tongue should be.

Urahara watched as the orange haired teen drag his tongue along the blade. "…Hmm…It tastes like my blood…" Ichigo muttered to himself, as he looked at the sword.

"It's weird how you would know that." Urahara commented offhandedly, causing the orange haired teen to look at him.

"Oh, it's you…the man that tied my limbs up and tossed me into a shaft." Ichigo stated, as he drummed his fingers along the black handle of the blood red Chokutō.

"Well I have to say con…" Urahara began, only for loud metallic grinding to echo, as he and Ichigo clashed blades, with sparks crackling off the metal.

Ichigo glared at Urahara with glowing red eyes, as metallic grinding came from his and the shopkeeper's blade. Urahara seemed to be holding back the blade with one hand, and almost a casually ease. But a part of him was a bit impressed, the speed the teen charged at was very impressive and he had some stopping power in his swing. But he went in a straight line, right at him, so he was predictable.

"Hmm…Nice speed and reflexes." Ichigo muttered.

"I do believe that is my line." Urahara said, but Ichigo glared with glowing red eyes.

The orange haired teen lifted his blood red blade back for a second, before he slammed it back down, caused Urahara to take a step back. Ichigo reared his arm back and slashed back down on the silver blade, creating more sparks, before he lifted his arm up and slammed it back down.

Urahara frowned as he held his blade up. Ichigo wasn't attacking for his body. He seemed to be venting on his sword. There was no grace, no fluidity, no swordsmanship in is attacks or swings. Ichigo was just wailing on his sword, a fighting style similar to Kenpachi's. For what reason he was fighting like that, Urahara didn't know. But he assumed it was because Ichigo didn't know it was a Zanpaktuo, and thought it was breakable. And if he broke his only weapon, Ichigo could cut Urahara down.

' _Master! Finish him!'_ A female voice announced in his mind, like a certain video game character.

Ichigo smirked, as he continued slamming the blood red blade. While he was in the middle of wailing on Urahara, the shopkeeper expertly hooked his blade around the orange haired teen's wrist and controlled the direction his sword and arm went. Ichigo grimaced when he was forced throw his chokutō a few meters away.

He took a step back as Urahara held the thin blade towards him. "No, what will you do, Kurosaki? Will you get your weapon and expose yourself. Or stand there and hope I get bored?" Urahara asked curiously.

' _Don't attack yet…but listen…you'll have to listen to what I say, Master. You're sword may be gone…but your weapons aren't.'_ The female voice said.

Ichigo smirked as he looked at Urahara, before he brought his hands together. The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow, before his eyes went a bit wide. Ichigo pulled his hands apart quickly, as several barely visible glowing blue wires enveloped him.

Urahara took a slight step back in preparation. ' _Wires?'_ He thought unsure.

Ichigo waved his hand at the shopkeeper, before he grimaced and collapsed to a knees, as deep gashed formed along his arm. Not being able to control the wires properly.

Urahara's eyes went wide under his hat, as he saw the razor wire almost surround him, before he vanished. He appeared a few meters away, before he noticed Ichigo's bloodied arm. ' _He has no idea how to use them. He's going to kill himself if he does this a few more times!'_ Urahara thought with some worry, he may have thrown Ichigo down the shaft to awaken his powers, but he didn't want to kill the kid.

Ichigo panted, as he glared at Urahara, before he began to wave another hand. But he was bound and stopped by a tangible blood red net.

"Awaken, **Benihime**." Urahara muttered, as he was done slashing the blade at the teen.

Ichigo glared at the net, as black and crimson energy began to radiate off him. He flared his fingers out and turned his hands. The Microfilament flew outwards and sliced up the net, but Ichigo fell to his knees, as his body was covered in long cuts.

"Ah!" The teen sounded angrily. A mixture from the pain, the annoyance and previous anger he had towards Urahara, and the fact that teenagers were generally emotional.

"Enough Kurosaki, look at yourself." Urahara said, as he pointed his blade at the teen. "You have to work on your anger. You have no idea how to use your weapon and your killing yourself, is that what you want?" He asked.

Ichigo looked down at his bloodied body, before he looked up and glared, as the microfilament wires went back into his black gloves. He stumbled forward. Urahara blinked a few times, when he saw Ichigo's veins becoming more apparent, as his cuts stopped bleeding, abet slowly.

The teen's posture steadily got straighter, before he was a few meters away from Urahara. The shopkeeper was looking at him with narrowed eyes, being shadowed by his hair and hat. Ichigo held his left arm out to the side and opened his hand.

The blood red chokutō shook slightly, before it flew into Ichigo's hand, as he caught it and slashed it down. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Urahara, as his eyes turned brown. "You're right, I do have to work in my anger…But try not to be angry, when some punk ass guy, says he's going to help you save your friend. Only for him to knock your soul out of your body, almost beaten to death by a cute girl, and then tied up and thrown into a shaft. Where you watch your soul almost eat itself at an almost agonizing pace! As you stay up for three fucking days!" He finished with a yell. He felt he had a right to be pissed.

"Eh, what can you do?" Urahara said with a shrug.

' _Send me at him, Master.'_ The female voice said darkly. ' _I'll set him straight.'_ She added.

Ichigo gripped his blade's handle, as he looked at the shopkeeper. "No…" The teen muttered, as he turned around and began to walk away.

"…Where are you going?" Urahara asked, as he watched the orange haired teen walk away.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to pull here. You helped me get my powers back and you said you'd help me get to Soul Society." Ichigo said, as he glanced back at the man. "But I realized something…you get nothing out of it. What is your motivation? Do you plan on sending me to Soul Society to thin out the Shinigami? Do you have some sorta ulterior motive?" He asked with some suspicion.

"What can I say, I'm an altruist." Urahara replied with a shrug.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You are so mysterious…" He began.

"Thanks!" Urahara replied cheerfully.

"You're so mysterious, that I cannot begin to trust you. What you can do, what you know. The fact you have a Zanpaktuo is entirely suspicious." Ichigo said seriously, as his blade gleaned maliciously.

' _You're using your head…good, good, good…'_ The female voice said.

Urahara glanced down for a second. "What are you going to do? How do you plan to get to Soul Society?" He asked.

"Well…when would you assume the portal thing to Soul Society is up?" Ichigo asked.

"…eh, fifteen days, give or take." Urahara said uncaringly.

"Then I'll be here then." The teen replied with a scowl, as he twirled the blood red chokutō a few times. "And as for what I'm going to do…I'm going for a walk." He said, as he completely turned around and walked away. On Ichigo's back was a sheath, but it looked like a gun. Its stock, which was incredibly long, was dark red, with the rest of the components being grey. Ichigo sheathed the blood red chokutō into the large rifle-looking sheath.

Ichigo stumbled over to the large ladder that leads to the Urahara's shop. The shopkeeper sheathed his weapon, and watched the orange haired teen leave. ' _…Perhaps awakening his powers, gave him an insight? Perhaps the experience as made him more aware and less naïve…or maybe he's come in contact with his Zanpaktuo spirt. And maybe they understand each other and it's offered a way to help. Hmm…Well I can't force you to stay here…I just hope you get strong enough to fix my mistake.'_ Urahara thought sadly. He hated feeling useless, but he hated the fact he was putting such a burden on a child more.

It didn't make him feel good. He didn't get any satisfaction from it. But he was a wanted man, and if he stepped foot in Soul Society, a multitude of Captains would go after him. The Captains would underestimate Ichigo, and he would most-likely get to Rukia. Get the Hōgyoku, and perhaps have Aizen jump start his plan.

Ichigo looked up the long ladder, before he raised his foot up and began to walk up the ladder, like it was the ground. Urahara blinked a few times. "Huh…" He sounded. That was a new one.

' _While you're walking Master, I will get you up-to-date, as they say.'_ The female voice said in his mind.

"Of course…Alucard." Ichigo muttered.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Ichigo, in his human body, walked through the city at night. In his hand was a bag, which held several things.

After a few minutes Ichigo stopped and sighed, before he glanced to his side. He saw a building with windows, and noticed his reflection. He was the same as he was before he went to Urahara's, except a few things were different. One was that his hair was notably messier than before, instead of spiky it was shaken and disheveled. He honestly didn't care about that one. The last two were the ones that worried him. He didn't have any visible pupils, his irises were blood red in color and so were his pupils, but there was a thin black ring in-between the iris and pupils. It had a very distinct and unique look. And next were the fact his teeth were pointed.

His reflection seemed to shift, turning into a girl wearing a white suit, a white fur hat and the same blood red eyes. She looked at him with some sadness.

"I am sorry, Master. I didn't realize you would turn into…me." The girl said.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I thought you wanted me to be a monster? You know, accept what I am, Alucard." He said with a scowl, using the nickname for her. Since she was a vampire, well what he could assume was one. And the most famous Vampire was Dracula and since she was a girl, in reversed it, I.E. Alucard. It was either that or Draculina. And he thought Alucard sounded cooler.

"I said I was a monster, and that you had to accept you were going to kill people and be a monster in the figurative sense." She replied with a sigh. "I was your weapon. I was going to be the one who was to have their hands bathed in your enemies blood. You were just supposed be my leash, you were supposed to control me…" Alucard said as she looked at the orange haired teen. "…I never meant for you to turn out like me." She admitted.

Ichigo looked at the girl in the reflection, before he reached up and felt his own teeth. "It's fine…I guess…what's done is done. But I'm sure everyone will think I'm trying to make a statement." He said with a sigh.

"Master…" Alucard said. "…Ignore them, all of them. They'll hate you, Master…they always lie." She said. "…All you need is me." She informed.

Ichigo clicked his sharp larger teeth together a few times, before he nodded slightly. "…If you're in my soul and your my Zanpaktuo or whatever. I will always need you." He admitted.

Alucard's smirk widened, showing her sharp vampiric teeth. "We shall face eternity together, Master. I will always be by your side. Neither God nor the Devil, will be able to keep me from you." She informed.

The orange haired teen had a slight smile. If he was honest with himself, he was happy someone was so devoted to him. No happy wasn't the right word, he was ecstatic, but of course he kept it inside.

"I see…" Ichigo said, as he reached into the bag in his hand and pulled out a red boxing glove with a skull on it. "…Then let's go. I wanna be able to kick ass." He said, getting a wide smirk from Alucard.

 **Seven Days Later**

In the middle of the night with a moon up in the sky giving off a deep crimson/orange light, on top of a very tall tower stood a teen. The teen had messy disheveled orange hair and had blood red eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, with a black tie, and a black vest. Along with long black pants and black shoes, and black fingerless gloves with complex red three-pointed stars decorated with occult symbols and several mottoes on it. Over that he wore amorphous black rob-like cloak that flared out into ragged ends.

On his back was a sheath that resembled a Winchester Model 1907 rifle, with a dark red extended stock and trigger mechanism were the black handle of the blade was.

Ichigo looked over the edge of the building he stood on, and looked down at a very gothic looking mansion. "Hmhmhm…This'll be fun." He commented, as he swiped his hand at one of the vents on top of the building.

Sparks came from the vent, as several glowing blue-white wires cut through it. Ichigo ran at it and jumped into it, as it fell of the building. "Hehehehahaha!" Ichigo laughed hysterically, as glowing wires surrounded him.

In a large extravagant looking room sat several people around a large table. At the end of the table was a tall muscular man, with a scar on his chin. He has short white hair and long upward-curved eyebrows, and red eyes.

On the left side of the long table, was a man with short brown hair, which fanned up at the ends, and a large goatee. He dressed rather formally, wearing a white button-up shirt, a tie, and a light vest.

Another was an old man that seemed to be sitting on a rock-like chair. He wore a black suit, with a light purple ascot around his neck.

On the other side was a girl with long dark green hair and wore a purple traditional Manchurian style qipao with beige pants. And finally there was a professional looking man, wearing a tie with a white button-up shit and large glasses.

The five Bounts sat around the large table, feasting on the recent souls they captured. Jin blinked a few times, before he glanced up, noticing everyone else was looking at each other.

The sound of grinding wires seemed to echo, before the sound of a strong wind came. The sound of grinding got louder, and in an instant a loud glass shattering sound came, as a teen kicked through the glass.

Ichigo landed on the center of the table in a crouch, as vent pieces landed at the edge of the window. The orange haired teen smirked while standing up straighter, as glowing blue-white wires seemed to surround him.

He held a hand up, showing the wires connected to his black fingerless gloves. "What are you all doing sitting around, feasting at this Ungodly hour, you all having a circle jerk or something?" He asked in a rude sarcastic manner. "What a bunch of fucking pansies!" He said with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you? W-what is this!?" Ugaki asked angrily.

Ichigo smirked. "I am real fucking vampire, Ichigo Kurosaki!" He said with a smirk, showing off his sharp teeth. "And as such, it is my solemn duty to educate you fakes, in what a true Vampire is. With the introductions out of the way, allow me to send off on your trip to Hell!" He said.

"That's troublesome…" Jin said uncaringly, as he drank the energy of a soul.

"So you're the leader here, fairy?" Ichigo asked rudely.

Jin looked away from Ichigo, before he looked at Ugaki. "I am curious, whose soul is this? Despite the fact it's not that filling, it tastes good." He commented, totally disregarding Ichigo's presence. Hell all of the other Bounts followed.

"Oh, I mixed the spiritual energies…" Ugaki began.

Ichigo scowled, as he kicked up a knife off the table he was standing on. While it was in the air, he kicked it right at Jin, at every high speeds. Ichigo's eyes went a bit wide when the knife was blocked by a wind barrier.

"You interrupted one of our important meals…" Jin said with a frown. "…Kill him." He instructed, as the Bounts activated their Dolls.

Ryo activated his Snake like doll, Sawatari activated his giant brown whale-like creature Doll, and Yoshi held her sword-fan Doll. Jin and Ugaki moved back a few meters.

Ichigo quickly slammed his heel down on the table, causing it to split in half and indent, with the two halves projecting the teen from the dozens of needles coming from Yoshi's fan.

"You're idiots!" Ichigo said darkly. "None of you were paying attention…well, now your easy targets." He muttered, as he moved his fingers.

Around Ryo, Sawatari and Yoshi, dozens of wires became apparent, before Ichigo closed his fists. The wires sliced through the three Bounts, and fell apart.

Ichigo stood up as the two wooden table-halves become nothing but pieces. "Heh." He sounded with a smirk, before he looked forward and looked decently surprised. In front of Jin and Ugaki was a large purple-brown golem-like creature.

"Hmm…" Ichigo sounded, as he looked up at the large creature.

' _Be careful, Master. The wires won't be affective against that creature.'_ Alucard informed.

Ichigo looked at the golem, to see it was holding his Microfilament wires. ' _No...Really?'_ He thought sarcastically. ' _And here I thought I was letting him hold the wires for my amusement.'_ He thought.

' _And Also, I'm not letting you use my Shikai against that thing.'_ Alucard informed.

' _What? Why?'_ Ichigo thought angrily.

' _My higher forms and weapons are only useful against Spiritual Begins…you now, being part Quincy and all that. Hollows, Shinigami, other Quincy, and Spiritual Beings, all are okay. But anything else…like Rock-Chan over there is up to you, Master.'_ She said in a deadpanned type of voice. ' _Good luck with the weapons you have. I'll leave it to you.'_ Alucard added.

"That's totally un…" Ichigo began, before a large purple-brown fist collided with his face, sending him flying back and through a wall.

Ichigo slowly stood up and glared at the golem with blood red eyes, as he held a dark red rifle-like sheath. As the Golem-like creature charged, Ichigo held the handle of the chokutō in one hand and had a hand over the trigger mechanism of the sheath.

The teen fired the trigger mechanism, and fired the rifle-sheath. Using the work of the rifle, Ichigo slashed the blood red bladed chokutō at the knees of the Golem-like Doll.

The Doll growled, before it slammed its rock-like fist at the teen. Ichigo turned and fired the rifle-like sheath at the fist. Without the sword in the way, a condensed Reishi projectile collided with the Doll's fist, sending it back a few feet.

Ichigo quickly sheathed the blade, before he fired the mechanism again and slashed at the Doll's stomach a few times, causing the Golem-like Doll to stumble back. The teen turned and slashed at the Doll's side, causing it to release a howl.

The orange haired teen sheathed his blade again, and vanished in pure speed and appeared on top of the Doll's shoulders. Ichigo fired his sheath, and began to slash at the Golem-like Doll's neck wildly. He had a wide smirk on his face, as his eyes gleaned a malicious red, as he slashed at the things neck.

Jin and Ugaki walked through the mansion to leave, knowing that odds of winning without the others were fairly slim. A shadowy figure looked down at them, moving along the rafters of the ceiling, following them.

The figure twitched its hand, with two weapons coming out of the sleeves of its shirt. The shadowy figure hopped along another rafter and crouched, as the two Bounts stopped.

In an instant the figure landed in-between the two in a crouch. The figure reached out and hooked the two blades attached to his weapons around the collar of their shirts, before he pulled them together, slamming their heads together.

A green flash came from the tip of weapon, showing it was a gun. It was a green gun, with a long blade coming down from the barrel. Ugaki collapsed to his knees, as one of his legs was shot. The figure moved behind the Bount, before he used his other bladed weapon to cut the man's throat, killing him.

Jin took a step back away from the figure, before he hulled as out of there. The figure turned and leveled his two bladed pistols at the Bount, before the barrels of the weapons fired off at an automatic rate, with green muzzle flashes.

Back in the dining room, Ichigo was crouched over one of the dead Bounts, with his mouth latched around their throats, devouring their blood. After a few seconds he pulled back, showing his sharp vampiric teeth.

Ichigo glanced back at the dismembered, decapitated Doll, before it vanished. "Oh yeah, the others." He commented, as he slowly stood up and looked down at all the blood on the ground. The blood shifted, and then was absorbed through his shoes.

' _I do believe one was just killed.'_ Alucard said.

"…What makes you say that?" Ichigo asked, as he walked out of the dining room.

' _…I'm not sure if you noticed, but completely dismembering the Golem didn't kill or get rid of it. Now it suddenly vanishes. You don't think that's suspicious?_ " She asked.

"Of course, I just didn't really care." The orange haired teen replied with a shrug, it was a less person for him to kill.

"Hah…Hah…" The sound of panting echoed, causing Ichigo to look around. He saw the bled out corpse of Ugaki, along with several shredded and decimated walls, and the corpse of Jin in a wall. "…Hah, whoa…" a voice sounded, out of breath.

Ichigo looked around again, and saw a shadowy figure leaning against a wall, with their hands on their knees. "Um…dude, you alight?" He asked unsure.

"Yeah…I just…Hah, need to catch my breath." A tired male voice replied.

The orange haired teen looked back at the two dead Bounts. "I'm going to hazard a guess and assume you're not one of those pansy Bounts." He said dryly.

"…I killed two…so no." The shadowy figure replied. "And ah, thanks for the distraction." He panted out.

"Right…I love to help." Ichigo said sarcastically. "Now, why did you kill them?" He asked. "Excluding the fact that they were douchebag asshole pansies." He added.

"I wanted to test myself." He seemed to reply. "They were here and there weren't any Hollows." The figure informed.

Ichigo nodded. That was one of the reasons why he came here too, learning from Alucard or training in his head was pretty useful in learning skills, but was worthless in experience. So now he had a few Bounts under his belt. It also gave him a chance at devouring their Blood, Spiritual Energy, and Memoires, adding to the experiences.

"Why are you here?" The figure asked.

"Same, plus they were calling themselves vampires…" Ichigo trailed off, as he crouched down towards Ugaki's corpse and dabbed a finger in the Bount's blood, before he brought it up to his mouth and licked it off with his elongated tongue. "…Ew." He muttered.

"Am I to assume, you are a Vampire…you know, because of what you're implying with your action." The figure asked with a tired sigh.

"Hmm-hmm…" Ichigo sounded, before he scowled and stood up. He reached out and flicked on a light switch.

Leaning against a wall was a male teenager, who was about as tall as Ichigo. He had pale white skin, and long black hair that was tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He also wore light-tan pants with black shoes.

"…I'm curious. You said you wanted to test yourself…why?" Ichigo asked.

The teen narrowed his magenta eyed, before he crossed his arms and sighed. "…Retribution…you?" He questioned.

"To save a close friend from the Shinigami." Ichigo replied. Getting a slight surprised looked from the teen.

"I see." He muttered, as he glanced down.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange haired teen informed, as he held out his hand. The guy in front of him seemed interesting and more interesting than just spare blood. It was also because he killed the two asshole Bounts that underestimated him, so that was a plus.

"Lie Ren." The teen said with a slight nod, as he shook Ichigo's hand, getting a wide smirk from the vampiric teen.

' _Oh, this'll be fun!'_ Ichigo and Alucard thought at the same time.

* * *

 **Here's a story were I had the idea ' _Hey why don't I mix my Shinigami Huntsmen and Monks of Destruction in a World of Hatred fics'_ Of course I took up my own challenge. **

**And since I usually add a RWBY character into my stories, I opted with Ren. I think he's a cool character...And I've sorta ran out of females.**

 **Also I'm trying to have 'Girlycard's personality lean more towards Canon Alucard's personality. While Ichigo's leans more towards Abridged Alucard's and Young Walters' personality.**

 **And some might've noticed Ichigo's weapons. The blood red sword and the rifle sheath, well they're based around '** **Wilt and Blush' because I always thought it was a pretty interesting weapon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything in this story._

In the middle of the night, two teens walked out of a large mansion with several broken windows.

One teen had messy disheveled orange hair and blood red eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, with a black tie, and a black vest. Along with long black pants and black shoes, and black fingerless gloves with complex red three-pointed stars decorated with occult symbols and several mottoes on it. Over that he wore amorphous black rob-like cloak that flared out into ragged ends.

The other teen was a male with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, with his eyes matching the streak in his hair. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He also wore light-tan pants with black shoes.

Ichigo smirked as he looked up at the moon, before he walked forward. Ren looked at him curiously, before he looked around and began to walk another direction.

"Where're you going?" Ichigo asked, as he looked at the other teen.

"…I'm not as strong as I should be. I need to train." Ren replied with a frown, as he began to walk away, only for the orange haired teen to appear in front of him.

Ichigo looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You need to train? Then why are you walking away?" He asked curiously.

Ren looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Um…so I can train. It's not like you'd help me." He informed.

"Well…I'm not opposed to helping someone out." Ichigo replied, before he scowled. "You said you wanted retribution…is it alright if I ask why? Maybe I can help." He said with a shrug.

"I doubt you could." Ren replied with a sigh, getting Ichigo's interest. If it was a challenge that could help him get stronger to save Rukia, he was all for it.

"I think I'm more than enough." Ichigo replied with a wide smirk, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Fine, you told me you wanted to save a close friend from the Shinigami…can you tell me about what happened. And I'll tell you want happened with me." Ren replied seriously. He wanted to feel out Ichigo's character first, to know if he was truly a trustworthy ally. Though he knew he was more trustful than most, but the last group he was with strained it.

Ichigo sighed, as he ran a hand through his messy orange hair. "Come on, this'll be a long story." He said, as he began to walk. Ren narrowed his eyes, before he sighed and walked with the other teen.

Over the course of almost half an hour, Ichigo gave an abridge version of his experience with Rukia, though he made sure not to divulge too much info. Usually steering away from Urahara, Uryū, Chad, Orihime and his family, mostly to keep some information from coming back to get him.

"…So after the Shinigami Captain severed my powers from Rukia, they dragged her back to Soul Society, where she'll most likely be executed. Which is why I want to help her, she did a lot for me…more than anyone else has actually tried. And I want to repay my debt." Ichigo said with a scowl.

Ren rubbed the back of his neck, as he looked at the orange haired teen. "I see." He muttered, as he and the other teen walked. "My story is kinda similar to yours." He admitted with a sigh. Ichigo gave him a look.

"I was a normal human, but could see faint outlines of spirits. I never really knew what they were at first. So I found it more efficient to ignore them. I couldn't touch them, and they couldn't touch me." He admitted. "But as I got older, I'd say about ten, I could interact with a select few." He informed.

"You're spiritual power increased." Ichigo summarized.

Ren nodded slightly, before he glanced off. "Yeah. It turned out I was a Fullbringer." He admitted. "One of my parents, I'm not sure who, were attacked by a Hollow and passed on that Reiatsu to me." He informed, causing the orange haired teen to blink a few times. "My powers and Spiritual power continued to increase and mature, until I awoken them. Of course I didn't know it at the time. My spiritual energy attracted the attention of the Shinigami and they investigated. They didn't seem me as much of a threat…" He said with a frown. "…Eventually constant contact with the Shinigami had my soul adapt and form its own high-powers spiritual energy, rivalling a Lieutenant-class Shinigami. After that I was approached by a kind looking Shinigami Captain and he gave me a badge, a Substitute Shinigami Badge." He explained.

"I had no interest in fighting Hollows, they never attacked me, and I never knew they existed. My parents were distant and I only had one best friend…She never soul spirits so she wasn't in danger, so I just fiddled with the badge." Ren said with a sigh. "It turned out it could eject my soul from my body. When my soul was ejected, I was wearing a Shinigami uniform. But I didn't have a Zanpaktuo or even had any training whatsoever." He stated.

"What'd you do?" Ichigo asked.

"What you were doing." Ren replied. "I trained myself, by myself. I was able to delve deep into my soul and find my Zanpaktuo spirit. First I couldn't talk to him, and I couldn't hear him. But after a few months to almost a year, I was able to bring him out and learn his name." He informed. "Shorty later, I learned a truth. The Shinigami were planning on killing me." He said with a sigh, as he glanced down. "The Badge had a listening device. I guess some wires were crossed, because I could listen in on them. So…I locked the badge up, and did my best to surprises my Spiritual Energy. I moved and I hid." He informed.

Ichigo scowled slightly, he really didn't have a high opinion of the Shinigami, and so he could believe they would do that. They were killing Rukia because she helped him.

"But it wasn't the end…" Ren said sadly. "…I was approached by a group called, Xcution." He informed. "They helped me awaken my Fullbringer abilities. They said they wanted a Shinigami Substitute so they could give their abilities to me, a way to protect myself against the Shinigami what would eventually hunt me down. It was actually inversed, they wanted to take my powers and strengthen their own. I of course retaliated, but one of the members ruined my life. The person I actually had, my best friend. And it wasn't pretty either. They killed my friend because I wasn't willing to give my powers up. If I could go back, I would." He said.

"…So you plan to kill them." Ichigo said with a scowl.

Ren looked at the orange haired teen. "I know you probably don't understand. But it is something I have to do." He informed.

"I understand you perfectly." Ichigo replied with a nod. "Revenge is a natural human response…But you wanted retribution. I can only assume they framed you, didn't they?" He asked, causing the teen to look down. "…I see…" He muttered.

"I've been running, hiding, and secluded ever since." Ren informed sadly, before he clenched his fists. "…I will make them pay for what they did to Nora and what they did to everyone. But…I'm not strong enough yet." He said, as he glanced down.

Ren stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, before he looked up and saw Ichigo standing in front of him with a scowl on his face.

"Look man, you seem like a pretty cool and chill guy." Ichigo said seriously. "You seemed to have a pretty fucked up life…" He began, before he glanced off. "…And so, I've decided to help you. I might not be the most…subtle guy around, but I'll help you out." He informed.

"Why?" Ren asked unsure.

"Do I need a reason? I may be a bit of a monster. You know being a fucking awesome vampire and all that." Ichigo said with a shrug. "I mean, I need some people to test myself against and these guys are assholes for what they did. Plus I like you." He admitted.

Ren tilted his head unsure. "What do you want out of this?" He asked.

"Eh, well I think I'm going to be going to Soul Society by myself. I was thinking we had a quid-pro-quo type of thing. I want someone who is competent, doesn't argue with me for the stupidest reasons, and is a calm person, watching my back…I'm sure you know where I'm going with this." Ichigo said.

"You want me to help you save your friend." Ren said with a slight nod, before he yawned. "…I see. If you do help me get retribution from Xcution, I'll help you. Hell if you help me wipe them out, I'll help you with anything you need." The magenta eyed teen said seriously.

Ichigo had a wide smirk on his face, showing his sharp teeth. "Well let's go. You said you wanted to train, well, I'll help you." He said.

"…Uh, can I have a nap first?" Ren asked with a sigh, it was the middle of the night and he was exhausted.

Ichigo scowled. "But the night is still young." He replied, but Ren sighed loudly. "…Alright fine…" He added.

 **A Few Hours Later-The Next Day**

Ichigo and Ren stood in wide forest park, at the edge of Karakura town. The orange haired teen had his black amorphous robe-like cloak off, as he held a long dark red rifle-like sheath, with a black handle at the end of the barrel.

"Alright, from what I know you have abysmal amount of stamina." Ichigo said, as he looked at his fellow teen.

Ren sighed, as he rubbed the back of his head, while looking at the orange haired teen with squinted eyes. "You caught me at a bad time." He muttered.

"…You're almost half-asleep now." Ichigo said dryly.

"You just woke me up." Ren said with a frown.

"…You've had a seven hour nap." He replied.

"Meh." Ren sounded with a sigh. "For my stamina, I've had to suppress most of me Spiritual Energy for years. I guess my body hasn't gotten used to it." He informed.

"Hmm…And what about your combat experience, what do you know?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Ren rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Well, my father was a champion martial artist…" He began.

"Huh, I guess stereotypes do exist for a reason." Ichigo said with a rude sarcastic tone.

"…Pardon?" Ren said.

"You're Chinese, and your father is a champion martial artist who taught you, didn't he?" Ichigo asked.

"…How'd you know I was Chinese? And you're partially right." He replied.

"Dude 'Lie Ren' is totally of a Chinese dialect, and your cloths look entirely based on Chinese culture." The orange haired teen said dryly.

"Oh…" Ren sounded, as he glanced down. "…I suppose it is." He muttered to himself.

"Now what was your experience?" Ichigo asked.

"Well my father was a champion in the martial arts tournaments." Ren informed. "When I was about five, my father wanted to continue the legacy of being a prodigy in Martial arts, like his father and grandfather. So he went out and took me to the greatest teachers he could pay for. Though, we weren't exactly rolling in money. So he had to make due." He said.

"Why wouldn't he just teach you, if you didn't have the money why pay for teachers?" Ichigo asked.

"Well my father was busy trying to win martial arts tournaments, so we could get money. So while he was fighting, I was being trained to take up his place, so I could too." Ren explained.

"But if he was a champion, why didn't you have much money?" Ichigo questioned.

"Just because he was a champion martial artist, it doesn't mean he was smart with his money. He opted to spend more than he won." The teen replied with a sigh, getting a nod from the orange haired teen. "Excluding my past, I am well versed in Jeet Kune Do, Hapkido, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, jiu-jitsu, Judo, Wing Chun and Wushu…I am by no means a master at one specific style, but I'm not a novice either." Ren said seriously.

Ichigo blinked a few times. "Oh…" He muttered, that was a lot of styles and forms.

"Along with the fact I can incorporate my Zanpaktuo into my fighting style. I am at the least, competent in battle." Ren said, as pair of green SMGs came out of his sleeves. The SMGs had blades extending down from the barrel with extended magazines. "StormFlower allows me to incorporate my hand-to-hand skills, while also giving me a long-range advantage." He informed.

"Hehe…" Ichigo chuckled as he gripped the trigger mechanism of his sheath. "…I believe the best way to learn is through…Experience!" He announced, as he fired the sheath.

Ren's eyes went a bit wide, as he moved to the side, as a blood red chokutō handle flew right towards him. He moved to the side, just as he handle flew past his face. In an instant Ichigo appeared next to Ren holding the chokutō, before the orange haired teen turned and slashed at the magenta eyed teen.

The sound of metallic grinded echoed, as Ichigo's blood red blade and Ren's two green pistol blades pushed against each other. Ren hooked one of his pistol blades around Ichigo's blade and his arm, and skillfully twisted them away in the process. Before Ichigo could react, Ren kicked the orange haired teen in the knee, then in the chest and then sent a high kick up at the teen's face.

In an instant Ren jumped up and wrapped his feet around Ichigo's neck, and then twisted midair. Ichigo was sent to the ground, while Ren landed in a crouch.

"Hmhmhm…" Ichigo sounded, as he slowly stood up and looked at Ren with a wide smirk. "…Now this'll be fun!" He announced.

 **One and a half hours later**

"Hah…Hah…Hah…Whoa, geez…" Ren panted, as he was on the ground.

Ichigo looked at the teen with a deadpan. "Dude…we only spared for an hour or so…why the hell are you on the ground?" He asked dryly. Admittedly he knew he had a lot of Spiritual Energy and stamina, but still. He could admit Ren was incredibly skilled with Martial Arts, dual-wielding his bladed pistols, and Reiatsu Manipulation, but the fact he got winded after an hour spar was kinda pitiful. But again Ichigo was comparing Ren with himself, since he could fight dozens of Hollows for hours, before getting tired.

"So, do your pistols have a sealed state they go into after you're done?" Ichigo asked.

"Hah…Hah…No…" Ren forced out, as lying on his back. "I never…hah…had an Asauchi…hah, so I had to focus on bringing the spirit out. Now I can't return him to a sealed state, and he's stuck in the Shikai state…what about you?" He asked.

"Well it's kinda complicated." Ichigo said, as he looked at his blood red chokutō and his black fingerless gloves. "My Zanpaktuo spirit is…unique…" He began.

' _Aw, thank you, Master.'_ Alucard relied.

"…She's pfft, the combined form of all my bloodlines." He informed with a shrug, causing the magenta eyed teen to look at him, though he was resting his forearm on his forehead. "Like you, I think a Hollow attacked my parent, my mother actually…" Ichigo said, as he glanced off. "…And I have reason to believe my father is an Ex-Shinigami. I think I inherited both of their powers, and they coagulated and mutated to a higher degree." He informed, leaving out the Quincy things, which he wasn't completely sure of.

"Oh, so that's why you have that Vampire stuff. Hollows eat souls and Shinigami are…Shinigami…" Ren said with a nod, before he slowly pushed himself up.

"Yeah, since my Zanpaktuo is unique and one of a kind. This blade is made of something…different. Since I already had a hilt and a…broken blade, my Zanpaktuo spirit used my blood and Reiatsu to make this blade. I know her name, but I don't think her Shikai is appropriate or friendly enough for sparing." Ichigo said.

"I see…and I thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." He said seriously.

Ichigo blinked a few times, before he shrugged. "Uh, yeah sure." He replied. "I mean you gave me your life story." He said.

"No, I only gave you a small portion of my life." Ren stated. He didn't live solely for revenge. It he did, Nora would never let him live it down. He tried to make an effort to do something.

"So did I. But we both shared something we'd usually never confess." Ichigo stated with a scowl, as he glanced up. "I never really told anyone about my bloodlines, though I really never saw the need to." He commented.

"…Same here." Ren said, as he adjusted the cuffs on his shirt. "…So are we done for today?" He asked.

"hehe, hell no." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"But I'm exhausted." Ren said with a sigh.

"That's the point. The only way to get strong, faster and more resilient; is not to reach your breaking point and stopping." The orange haired teen said with a wide smirk, with his eyes gleaning a deep red. "It's by jumping off of the edge of the breaking point, so that your body is forced to adapt to the stress and get better." He informed, as he gripped the sheath-rifle to his blood red chokutō.

Ren sighed loudly, as his shoulders drooped. He bent down and picked up his two green SMGs. "…Ugh…if progress is made…" He muttered.

"Oh, progress will be made!" Ichigo said with a wide smile, showing his sharp teeth.

 **Six Days Later-** **Naruki City**

On top of a building a few dozen meters away from an Apartment Building, two teens stood. Ichigo scowled as he looked over the edge. Ren had his hands on the edge of the building, glaring at the Apartment Building.

"Is this the place?" Ichigo asked, as he looked at the Apartment Building.

"…Yes…" Ren said with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm…" The orange haired teen sounded, before he glanced up at the higher floors of the building. "…How many do you remember?" He asked.

"There were…three, maybe four, a middle-aged man with an eyepatch, a really tall man with wavy black hair, a tall kinda fat guy and a short blond boy." Ren said.

"…so the three other people I sense in there weren't a part of the situation?" Ichigo clarified.

"There were only four I remember, there wasn't anyone else. So they weren't a part of it then." Ren said seriously.

"…Do I kill them?" Ichigo asked, this was Ren's thing, so it was his rules, but he wanted to clarify.

"No, they weren't a part of it, and I'm not murderer." Ren replied, getting a nod from the orange haired teen.

"I see…" Ichigo said, before he looked back at the roof of the Apartment Building. "…Stay here, I'll start a distraction and kill off a member." He informed.

"Leave the tall man with wavy black hair to me." Ren said with a frown. Ichigo nodded, before he flickered in pure speed and appeared on the roof of the Apartment Building.

In the Apartment Building was a very extravagant looking room. There was a large bar and dozens of leather chairs. Sitting in one of the leather chairs was a tall man with wavy black hair, with his legs propped up on another chair, while he read a book.

On another chair, lounged a tall and lean-built man with brown eyes and shoulder-length dark hair, when was combed back. He had a glass cup filled with liquor.

Sitting in the shadows, was a young boy with green eyes and spiky blond hair, which covered his left eye. He seemed be entirely focused on a hand-held video game.

Leaning against a wall was a tall dark-skinned woman with straight chin-length dark hair and brown eyes. She looked up at the ceiling with a frown on her face. There was a short teen with a shaved head and a buzzed Mohawk, playing a game by himself.

And finally was a young girl, around sixteen, playing with a dollhouse by herself. She had a dark shade of magenta colored eyes and long hair of the same color in two pigtails. She wore a white hat that had two extensions on the back, looking like rabbit ears. She wore a dark dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it, along with thigh-length boots.

The lights in the large room flickered, before the turned off. After almost half a minute, the lights turned back on.

Kūgo sighed as he finished his drink, before he looked up. "Giriko, Another round!" He announced.

"Sorry…He's a bit…indisposed…I was a bit hungry." An unknown male voice said muffled a bit. "Nice place you got here." He added.

All six Fullbringers looked at where the voice came from, Jackie took a step back with wide eyes, Riruka went entirely pale and held her stomach, Kūgo and Tsukishima shot up with their 'Book of the End' and 'Cross of Scaffold', Moe looked like he was going to puke, while Yukio looked a bit more apathetic.

In the center of the room was a middle-aged man hanging limp by the throat, being held in the mouth of an orange haired teenager. The teen closed his mouth fully, severing Giriko's head from his body. That gave the Fullbringers a better look at the teen.

He had messy disheveled orange hair and blood red eyes, with his pupils being red too. He wore a white dress shirt, with a black tie, and a black vest. Along with long black pants and black shoes, and black fingerless gloves with complex red three-pointed stars decorated with occult symbols and several mottoes on it. Over that he wore amorphous black rob-like cloak that flared out into ragged ends.

Ichigo smirked wildly, showing off his sharp bloodstained vampiric teeth. "I wanna play a little game…try to find me…if you can!" He announced, before the lights flickered and turned off.

"AHH!" A high-pitched female voice scream echoed.

"AH!" Another voice screamed, before the lights turned back on.

Riruka stood there, holding her chest with a heavy blush on her face. "…Why did you scream twice?" Yukio asked. "Did the guy touch twice? Is there something wrong with him?" He asked with a dry tone.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! 'Is there something wrong with him'! Are you saying I'm not good enough to be groped?!" Riruka yelled angrily, as she stopped her foot. "...And I only screamed once." She admitted, before she looked around and saw Moe hiding under a table.

Kūgo and Tsukishima shared a glance; whatever was here was not to be taken lightly. Kūgo took out his Shinigami Badge before he merged it with his 'Cross of Scafold', with armor forming around him and his large broad sword enlarging.

Riruka looked around, still holding her chest, before she looked at Kūgo, and then slowly looked up. Her eyes went wide when she saw the orange haired teen lying on the ceiling, totally defying gravity. She narrowed her eyes, and took a few steps forward to get a better look at him, before they went wide again. ' _…Oh my God…He's so hot!'_ She thought.

Ichigo dropped down behind Kūgo and Tsukishima, as he gripped the rifle-sheath in one hand. "AH!" Moe yelled, as he charged at Kūgo and Tsukishima, causing them to turn.

In an instant Ichigo fired the sheath, launching the blood red chokutō right at Moe's forehead. Ichigo appeared right in front of the short Fullbringer and gripped the black handle of the chokutō and slashed diagonally at his chest, before he turned and slashed down diagonally at his back, and then sheathed the blade, all in the span of a few seconds.

Moe stood still for a second, before blood slowly came from a large diagonal cut on his chest and back, and then fell. Ichigo stared at the blood on the floor with wide glowing crimson eyes, before he saw something in the reflection.

Jackie appeared behind the orange haired teen, with her leg reared back. But before her boot could collide with his head, the dull side of a long green blade stopped it.

"I am sorry, but I cannot let you do that." Another man voice commented. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He also wore light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Heh, so the prodigal child returns." Kūgo said with a smirk.

Ichigo glanced at him for a second, before he jabbed Jackie in the stomach with his sheath. Jackie doubled over, before Ichigo wacked her in the back of the head, which sent her to the ground.

"Ren, don't listen to the taunts of dogs." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Just put down the helpless little fairies and be done with it." He added rudely. Ren nodded as the second StormFlower came out of his other sleeve. "So how are we doing this?" The orange haired teen asked, as he looked at Kūgo, Tsukishima, and Yukio. "A wrestling match with our powers? I like that idea. Just you and us, one round? If you win, you'll you get Ren's powers or some bullshit. We win…well…then we win. What do you say, guys? A fiddle of gold against your souls says we're better than you." Ichigo said with a wide smile, showing off his vampiric teeth.

Kūgo turned and looked at Yukio, before he nodded. Just as the blond Fullbringer could trap the duo in the video game, metallic grinding sounded, as Ichigo closed his free hand. Yukio fell into pieces as microfilament wires cut through him.

Tsukishima appeared behind Ichigo and stabbed 'The Book of the End' at the teens back. But before it could pierce him, the katana-like blade was tangled in silver-blue wire, stopping it just a few inches from Ichigo's back.

"Nice try, but I like to think I'm better." Ichigo said with a smirk, as he whipped his hand at the closest wall.

Tsukishima was entrapped in Microfilament, he wasn't cut into pieces, but he was thrown through the wall. Ichigo glanced at Ren. "…You can have a shot at him." He said. Ren nodded, before he went after the tall man.

Ichigo looked at Kūgo, before he smirked. "Well, hit me with your best…" The orange haired teen began, before Kūgo swung his large broad sword at him sending a large energy blast. Riruka looked at the two nervously, before she grabbed her dollhouse and hid behind a table.

The energy and smoke cleared, revealing most of Ichigo's cloak, plus the sleeves of his shirt were vaporized. Ichigo glared at Kūgo with blood red eyes, before the Ex-Shinigami Substitute attacked.

Ichigo blocked the large broadsword with his average sized blood red chokutō. Kūgo used both his hands to force Ichigo back with a more superior strength, before he smirked and slashed at the teen's face, creating a deep gash, and then he kicked the orange haired teen back.

"You little dick-waffle!" Ichigo said, as he held his face, with blood dripping down.

Kūgo had a slight smirk, as he looked at the teen, before it fell. Ichigo wasn't glaring at him. No he was smiling almost insanely.

"No it's my turn!" He announced, before he ran Kūgo.

The Ex-Shinigami Substitute raised his broadsword up to block, but just as Ichigo was right up at him, the teen dropped. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Kūgo's ankle and then twisted himself. The Ex-Shinigami was sent to the ground, as his leg was thrown out from under him.

Ichigo smirked, as he put his right foot on top of Kūgo's knee, and wrapped his left leg around the Ex-Shinigami Substitute's calf. Kūgo released a loud yell as Ichigo hyperextended his knee. Ichigo quickly got up and waved his hand at the collapsed man.

Microfilament wrapped around Kūgo's good leg, before Ichigo swiped his hand in a specific direction. Kūgo was sent through several walls, and dragged along the bar, getting slammed into glass bottles.

" **Ban-Kai!"** Kūgo's voice announced through the rubble he was in.

"…Full Release…is that like some sorta innuendo?" Ichigo asked unsure.

' _No Master, that's the highest form a Zanpaktuo, has.'_ Alucard informed.

"…So you have a full release too?" He asked quietly.

' _Whoa-ho, Master, I didn't know you were so frisky.'_ She replied in a fake bashful voice. ' _Wanting me to achieve a full release, you're such a perverted Master.'_ Alucard teased.

While Ichigo was conversing with his Zanpaktuo Spirit, Kūgo stood up, revealing his new appearance and weapon. He pointed his large weapon at Ichigo, before a light purple energy orb formed on the, and in an instant the teen was enveloped in a large bright beam of Spiritual Energy.

The area behind Ichigo was vaporized, as he stood there, almost covered in his blood. "Ah…Hah…Ah…" Ichigo sounded, as he collapsed to his knees.

' _Release me Master! Release me!'_ Alucard practically screamed out. ' _Let me destroy him! I'll put his teeth to the grindstone, I'll tear his mind, I'll boil his eyes!'_ She announced.

"Look at you, kneeling defeated…" Kūgo said with a glare, as he readied to decapitate the teen.

Ichigo looked up with a smirk, as he brought his hands up and formed a rectangle with his fingers, pointing his left index and middle finger up, and his right index and middle finger down, thumbs finishing the rectangle. The three-pointed star gleaned a crimson red, along the edges of the star three numbers could be seen, with the '3' being the deepest of crimson.

" **The Bird of Hermes** is my name... Eating my wings to make me tame…" Ichigo said, as his body was enveloped in black and crimson energy. "…Release Control art restriction levels three and two, approval of Situation B recognized…Commencing the Cromwell invocation." He recited.

Kūgo took a step back when he felt a large, almost passing Captain Class Spiritual level.

When the black and crimson flame-like Reiatsu dissipated, revealing Ichigo, except he looked a bit different. His hair was longer, going past his shoulders in length, and it was swept to the side and seemed to defy gravity, while also covering the left side of his face. His single visible eye was gleaning a bright crimson. He wore a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and full-length, red frock overcoat. He still wore his black pants and his black gloves, with the symbols on them gleaning.

In Ichigo's left hand was a massive black pistol and in his right one was a large M1911-like pistol. Before Kūgo could react, he was shot in the stomach by Casull. He stumbled back and slowly looked down and saw a large bloodied hole in his stomach.

"W...wha…" Kūgo muttered. He didn't know anyone other than Ren to have a pistol-like Zanpaktuo. And even his didn't pack the same punch as that one did. Another shot rang, before Kūgo fell to a knee and began to feel cold.

He began to panic and looked around. He saw a young girl with magenta hair in two pigtails, crouched behind the bar stand, looking at the two with wide eyes. In an instant Kūgo grabbed Riruka by the throat and held her in front of him, like a body shield.

Ichigo blinked a few times, before he raised an eyebrow. ' _That's weird.'_ He mused.

"You have injured me, but you can't do anything to attack me." Kūgo said.

"…What?" Ichigo asked.

"You think you're the shit? Well even if everyone's dead, I'll never forget this!" Kūgo stated.

"Hm-hmm." The orange haired teen replied with a nod.

"But first, I'm going to kill Riruka, and then pin the murder on you!" The Ex-Shinigami raved.

"Neat." Ichigo said.

"And then I'm going to find out who you are! I'll kill your friends, and then your family, and then I'm going to kill you!" Kūgo said with a glare.

"Oh? See, that would be intimidating, if you were…well, intimidating." Ichigo informed.

"…Are you mocking me?" Kūgo asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no… Pfft, yeah." The orange haired teen replied, before he leveled Casull at two. Riruka's and Kūgo's eyes went wide, before a gunshot echoed. Kūgo collapsed, while Riruka laid there with a large gunshot wound in her sternum. "Well, that should about wrap things up here." Ichigo commented.

"Guh…gah…" Riruka sounded pitifully.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about you. Sorry about that whole 'shooting you' thing, but I know if you look deep into your heart, which is currently all over that wall, you'll find a way to forgive me." Ichigo said. Riruka was lying there, dying, making forced exhaling sounds.

"Aww, geez, you look like a puppy, a magenta haired, eviscerated puppy." Ichigo said, as he knelt down next to her. Riruka made more choking and gargling sounds, as tears formed in her eyes. "Christ! Fine! I'll help you…but only because you're hot." He informed, before he glanced down. ' _So ah…Alucard…how do I save her?'_ He mused.

' _Well if she's a virgin, you can convert her into a Vampire.'_ Alucard replied. ' _Though I don't know why you need her…I'm much better.'_ She muttered.

"Heh, who woulda thought you'd be jealous." Ichigo commented, before he looked at Riruka. "Here's the thing, Rabbit-Girl, I can only save you if you're a Virgin. I know, red-tape, it'll drive you nuts. But I gotta know. Have any dudes…or chicks been in your pants?" He asked.

Riruka slowly forced her head to turn in a negative. "So you are a virgin?" He asked, causing the girl to slowly look up and down in a positive. Ichigo leaned down and opened his mouth and bit down into the girl's neck, and began to convert her to his fledgling.

Outside, Ren evaded the slashes from Tsukishima's sword. He made sure not to let the man's sword connect with his weapons, lest he learn about their abilities. Ren jumped back and stared down at the man who ruined his life.

"Such a spooky look." Tsukishima commented.

Ren narrowed his magenta eyes, before StormFlower went back into his sleeves. He reached to his back and unsheathed a tantō.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" Tsukishima asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…for the past two years, I've saved up a large amount of money. I spent it on forging a blade with the strongest of minerals…I've spent two years constantly surprising my Spiritual Energy by forcing it into this blade." Ren said, as he held the tantō up. "…And I've never used it." He informed.

Tsukishima looked a bit surprised now. Since Ren didn't use the tantō, it meant he couldn't insert himself into Ren's past through it and learn his abilities.

In an instant Ren charged, and the two clashed blades. They both seemed to be on the offensive and the defensive at the same time. But steadily Ren was slowly pushing Tsukishima back. When Ren slashed at the man's chest, Tsukishima moved back. But in that instant Ren reached out and gripped Tsukishima's arm and pulled it down, before he slashed the tantō at his exposed shoulder, and then slammed the hilt of the tantō into the wound to worsen the injury.

Tsukishima tried to slash at the teen, but Ren blocked it, before he began to slash at the man's wounded arm. When the man tried to slash at the teen again, Ren gripped Tsukishima's wrist and held the arm in a hold, before he used his other arm to slash at the Fullbringers exposed throat.

Tsukishima reached up with his other hand and gripped the blade of the tantō. But Ren was already pushing him back, pushing the tantō against Tsukishima's throat, forcing him back.

In a split second, Tsukishima released the grip on the tantō, as he twisted his other hand's wrist, sending the Book of the End to the hand that originally held back the tantō. When he had his sword back, the two began to clash blades again at a fast pace, constantly blocking and countering each other's attacks.

The Fullbringer slashed down at Ren, only for the hold his hand up in reflex. Tsukishima smirked, but just before the blade could cut Ren, a pinkish barrier of the teen's Spiritual Energy formed a barrier around his hand.

Ren pushed the blade back, before he slashed at Tsukishima's collarbone, creating a deep gash. Tsukishima glared slightly, getting fed up, before he slashed diagonally at the teen. But Ren hit it at an angle, sending that attach down further than it was intended for.

With that opening Ren back-slashed at Tsukishima's face, cutting the man's mouth open. With a large bloodied gash on his lips, Tsukishima started attacking with a more frenzied approach, but that made him sloppier.

When Tsukishima slashed at him, Ren grabbed the wrist and threw it off course and slammed the hilt of his tantō onto the man's back, sending a pinkish shock wave force through the man's body. Tsukishima looked at Ren, with blood pouring from his mouth, before he slashed at the teen.

Ren hit the man's wrist back, before he slammed the hit of the tantō onto the top of Tsukishima's head, sending another pinkish shock wave of his Spiritual Energy through the man.

Tsukishima's face was covered in his own blood, before he tried to attack again. But Ren slashed at his elbow, before he snaked his arm around the man's extended arm and pulled him into a hold. When Ren was holding Tsukishima's arm in a hold, he slammed the hilt of the tantō into the side of the Fullbringer's face, sending another pinkish shock wave.

With a bit of luck, a blood covered Tsukishima was able to barely reach out and hit Ren's tantō out of his wrist. Ren took a step back as he adopted a martial arts stance, while Tsukishima charged. Just as the Fullbringer slashed the sword, Ren grabbed his wrist and twisted it, putting the man in an arm hold. Ren had Tsukishima hold his own sword behind his back.

Ren took a step back and pulled the man's arms forward, pulling the sword forward. The magenta eyed teen frowned as he twisted Tsukishima's wrist again, causing his sword to face inward.

Tsukishima's eyes went wide, before Ren pushed forward and forced the Fullbringer to stab himself with his own sword in the stomach. Ren glared as he ran forward, pushing the sword deeper into the man, as he tried to push against it. When Tsukishima tried to push the blade out, Ren would push it back in, essentially sawing the Fullbringer's stomach open with his own sword.

After a second the two stopped. Ren looked at Tsukishima with a scowl, as the man slowly died. The magenta eyed teen used one hand to reach into his dark green cloak. He pulled out a small metallic hand-held case, before he opened it up. Inside was a Shinigami Substitute Badge.

With a flick of his wrist a green bladed SMG came out of his sleeve, before he fused the Shinigami Badge with it. Ren looked down Tsukishima, as the men felt to his knees. Ren stabbed the green SMG into the man's chest, forcibly taking Tsukishima's power. He wasn't going to need it. And if he was going to help his friend, he was going to need the Spiritual Energy and the power boost form Tsukishima's Fullbringer.

Ren watched as the man collapse dead, before he bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes. "I take no joy in this…you're at peace now, Nora. Hopefully your manipulations have ceased with your death. Perhaps my friends will be fine now." He commented, as he bent down and picked up the tantō and sheathed it his back belt, before he covered it with his dark green coat.

The teen walked away, as he dusted off the cuffs of his jacket. After half a minute of walking, he arrived back at area he and Ichigo engaged the Fullbringers in. He noticed Jackie and Moe were unconscious, wounded, but unconscious. Yukio was dead, and Kūgo was against a wall, with a large bullet hole in his chest.

Ren narrowed his eyes when he saw the man was panting, causing the teen to walk over to the Ex-Shinigami Substitute. He pulled out his Substitute Badge and a StormFlower, before he merged them together. In a quick motion, Ren impaled Kūgo in the chest with the blade on the SMG. The man's Fullbringer armor and sword seemed to liquefy, before it was pulled into the green SMG. Along with the Fullbringer, Ren absorbed Kūgo's Reiatsu into his own.

After a minute, Ren pulled back and sighed, as StormFlower went back into his sleeve. And in an instant a hand was impaled through Kūgo's chest, a hand coming from Ichigo, before the teen pulled his hand out.

Ren looked at Ichigo, to see he was wearing his usual white dress shirt and black tie, black vest, black pants and shoes, along with gloves. The only thing off was the fact, he wasn't wearing his usual black robe-like cloak.

"…Are you good?" Ichigo asked, as he slowly stood up and looked at the teen.

Ren nodded slightly. "I don't feel better, I don't think I ever will…but a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." He informed.

"I see, since you don't have a weight on your shoulder…here!" Ichigo said, as he handed Ren a large bundle, wrapped in his black cloak.

Ren made a slight annoyed face, before he looked at the bundle and noticed the face of a girl with dark magenta eyes and hair, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"What're you looking at?" Riruka asked with a frown. Ren looked confused, as he looked at the orange haired teen.

"She's our new team member…and my servant." Ichigo replied with a shrug.

"Ah…Ah servant!?" Ren asked loudly.

"Geez…I'm right here." Riruka muttered, before Ichigo took her out of Ren's hands and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Anyway Rabbit-Girl was being held captive by Kūgo and tried to use her as a bargaining chip, I shot him through her…and then turned her into a vampire." Ichigo said with a shrug, as he walked out of the decimated area, as thunder boomed, before rain began to fall.

Ichigo held a bundled Riruka over his shoulder and held her dollhouse in his other hand. Ren sighed as he looked out into the raining city. "Ren, I feel the need to tell you I can sense your Spiritual Energy now, it's honestly really impressive. It's about slightly lower than a Captains…good…job…" Ichigo said, before he turned and noticed Ren was on the floor…sleeping.

Riruka turned her head and looked down at the passed out teen. "…Is ah…that normal?" She asked.

"With him, yes." Ichigo said with a sigh, as he knelt down and put Riruka's dollhouse down, before he tossed Ren over his shoulder, and then picked up the dollhouse again.

"…T-thank you for saving me life…M-Master…" Riruka forced out. She thought Ichigo was a hunk, sure. But she always liked to be the master in relationships, though she knew to make an acceptation.

"Of course, Rabbit-Girl." Ichigo replied evenly, getting a deadpanned looked from Riruka. The orange haired teen vanished in a burst of speed, leaving the scene, before the authorities would arrive.

 **A few hours later-A day or so until the venture into Soul Society**

Ichigo stood with his hands in his pockets. He wore black pants, a white dress shirt and a black tie and black vest over it. Even if he was in his human body, the outfit sorta grew on him.

Standing to his side and slightly behind him, was a young girl with a dark shade of magenta eyes and long hair with similar color, styled in two pigtails. She wore a white hat that had two extensions in the back, which looked like rabbit ears. A strand of hair hung down the right side of her face and she has a fringe over her forehead. She also wore a dark dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it. She completed her outfit with a pair of thigh-length boots.

"…What are we waiting for exactly, Master?" Riruka asked unsure, as she and Ichigo watched Ren stand a few meters in front of them, staring at a large campus.

"For Ren to make his peace." Ichigo said with a scowl. "Your group did some fucked up shit. And he barely has a life now." He informed.

Riruka crossed her arms. "I wasn't with them! So why am I in trouble!?" She asked loudly, kinda offended her master was lumping her with Xcution. "I didn't join them for power." She admitted, before she glanced down. "I just didn't want to be alone." She informed.

Ichigo scowled. "I'm not going to say something cliché or cheesy about never leaving you, or you never being alone. I don't know that. But I do know. You are now my fledgling. You will grow strong and will become powerful. It is only a matter of time…or so Alucard tells me." He said.

"Alucard?" Riruka asked.

"You're ah…fellow senior servant a guess." He said with a shrug.

Riruka blinked a few times, before she crossed her arms and glared off. She was a bit jealous she wasn't Ichigo's only servant…which was a weird thought. And the fact she wasn't his first miffed her off a bit.

' _Don't measure me with the same stick as her, Master. I am, by far more useful.'_ Alucard said in his head. ' _I give you all those cool powers.'_ She informed.

' _Yes, I know you do.'_ Ichigo thought with a sigh. _'Without you, I could be ignorant of my abilities. Be stupid, brash, dumb…'_ He began.

' _Stupid and Dumb are relatively the same thing, Master.'_ Alucard informed.

' _…I know…'_ Ichigo though annoyed.

' _Oh, I know that, Master. I just felt the need to point out the redundancy of saying both stupid and dumb when describing something.'_ Alucard said, and Ichigo could swear she was smirking.

' _Bit me.'_ Ichigo replied.

' _Oh?'_ She sounded. ' _You really mean it?'_ Alucard asked.

Ichigo decided to ignore her, as he focused forward. Ren looked at the campus, before he turned around and looked at the orange haired teen. "What exactly am I supposed to do?" Ren asked, unsure of what to do.

"I don't know…say goodbye to your friends, make sure they're okay, stuff like that." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"But what if they're still under Tsukishima's influence?" Ren asked.

"Don't you have that sword thing? So can't you negate it?" Ichigo questioned, causing the teen to glance down.

"I guess…" Ren said with a sigh, as he rubbed the back of his head. "…I was wondering if you could stand by me…when I do this." He said, as he glanced at the orange haired teen. Despite only knowing him for almost two weeks, he actually trusted Ichigo a lot.

Ichigo blinked a few times, before he shrugged. "Eh, sure, whatever." He replied, like it wasn't such a big deal.

After a few minutes a loud bell rung, with teenagers around the age of sixteen and seventeen left the campus. Ren frowned as he began to walk forward. Ichigo scowled, as he put his hands in his pocket and followed, while Riruka looked around unsure and quickly went with her master.

The three met up with a group of six people, five of them were girls and one was a boy. "Ren?" A red-headed girl with green eyes asked in some surprise.

"Yes." Ren replied with a slight nod, as he looked at the group. One was a blond boy with dark blue eyes, then there was a red-headed girl with vivid green eyes, a blonde girl with lilac colored eyes, a short girl with black hair with red high-lights along with silver eyes, a girl with white hair and ice blue eyes, and a girl with long black hair and amber eyes.

"Buddy, where've you been? You're gone for a few days." Jaune said.

Ichigo glanced down and scowled, before he glanced at Riruka. "Rabbit-Girl, Ren's been gone for a few years…how come they don't see it that way?" He asked.

"…It's Riruka…" She mumbled. "…And Tsukishima's ability allowed him to insert himself into the people he cut. He could do anything with that ability. Make enemies see him as their best friend. But once a Fullbringer dies so does the effects of their abilities, if they were under his Fullbringer for that long and it just ended a day ago. Then they probably don't remember the past year or so." Riruka informed.

"…That's such a hax ability." Ichigo commented, getting a look from Riruka.

"Master…you brought me back from the dead. That's pretty hax too." She argued.

"So? I'm me." Ichigo replied with a shrug, getting a slight glare from Riruka. What kind of answer was that?

"We heard about Nora, Ren…you must feel awful. We knew you two were close." Pyrrha said.

Ren glanced down and frowned, before he nodded slightly. "There's not a second that goes by that I wish I could've switch places." He admitted.

"Hey man, no need to kill yourself over it. It was an accident. No one coulda known." Yang said.

' _I could have.'_ Ren thought with a scowl, before he looked at the blonde and nodded, mostly to let her know he acknowledged what she said.

"So how come you're not in the uniform?" Jaune asked curiously.

"…I won't be coming here anymore…" Ren informed seriously. Unknown to his friends, Tsukishima had killed Nora to get to him, and when he ran, the man killed his parents as a way to weed him out. He had no one to go to, along with the fact his friends were manipulated into thinking he was the killer, he just couldn't bare being around them. Lest he remember the looks or hate and disgust they gave him.

"Why?" Ruby asked curiously.

"…I…" Ren said, as he glanced down and frowned.

"He's going to be with his cousin for a while, to help him move through what's happened." A teen with messy disheveled orange haired and blood red eyes, with no visible pupils informed. Yang looked at the teen, before she smirked.

"And you know that, how?" Weiss asked with a scowl.

"…He's my cousin." Ren informed.

"Isn't that a bit much? I know Nora was your best friend, but…" Blake began.

"Hey, haven't seen you around pink head?" A male voice commented.

Jaune nervously turned around. "Hey…Cardin…" He said weakly, but the large imposing teen walk past him and looked at the magenta eyed teen.

"Can you be a dick some other time?" Yang asked with an eye roll.

Cardin ignored her as he looked at Ren with a smirk. "I heard what happened, you're girlfriend and your parents died in a fire, must've been painful." He taunted.

"Wait…you're parents…" Pyrrha said in surprise.

"I have to say, they're probably lucky. I mean, they don't have to be near your weird ass." Cardin bullied.

Ren narrowed his eyes, but kept his composure. Cardin was a bully, responding would make his day. Well Ichigo wasn't so calm about it.

Ichigo slammed his left fist into the large teen's face, and then his right one. When Cardin was stumbling back, Ichigo kicked him right in the chest. Knocking the large teen off his feet and sending him to the ground, while the orange haired teen kept his foot planted on Cardin's chest.

The teen looked down at the man on the ground as he smirked, showing off his sharp teeth, while his eyes gleaned red. "Seems like you're in a little bit of trouble there." Ichigo said snidely. "I'm not as well-mannered as my 'cousin' is. I'm not as kind as my 'cousin' is. And I sure as hell won't let some dumb fat-ass push him around." He informed, as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Ichigo…" Ren said with a sigh.

"Hmm?" Ichigo sounded, as he turned slightly.

"This is not the place for his." He informed.

"Hmm…Rabbit-Girl, knock the dumbass out…and we'll head off." Ichigo said, as he took his

Riruka nodded, before she walked up to Cardin. She knelt down, as she held her dress down, so the bully couldn't look up it. Before she slammed her fist into the large teen's face, slamming the back of his head into the ground, creating a crack.

Ichigo and Riruka stood side-by-side, as the waited for Ren to say his goodbyes. After a few minutes, Ichigo wrapped his arm around Ren's shoulders and led him off, knowing the teen probably didn't have to will to leave his friends.

Riruka turned and looked at the group, before she glared ay Yang when she noticed the blonde was checking out Ichigo. She crossed her arms and pouted, before she quickly followed the orange haired teen.

Ichigo, Ren and Riruka walked along a sidewalk. The orange haired teen glanced at Ren. "You said that you were on the run for a few years, how far into the underground have you gotten?" He asked, referring to the criminal underground.

"…Far enough…" Ren said with a frown, he wasn't happy about what had happened. But he did need money to buy supplies for himself. So he used his skills in fighting to his advantage.

Ichigo cast a glance at Riruka, before he looked back at Ren. "We have a day or so until we go to Soul Society. We need to get Rabbit-Girl combat ready. Since she's something similar to me now, with her normal Fullbringer, but absolutely no combat experience, we'll need to change that. I was wondering if you know some people in the underground to get a hold of a few…weapons." He said.

Ren nodded slightly. "I think that's possible." He admitted, before he frowned and glanced off in thought. Riruka glared, when Ichigo said she didn't have any combat experience, despite the fact it was completely true, she still didn't like it. "Well, since I'm a Shinigami Substitute, I could give Riruka portions of my Fullbringer, along with Tsukishima's and Kūgo's…enhancing hers. And since you told me your mother was attacked by a hollow. Meaning you could have a Fullbringer as well…if you can bring it out, perhaps I could absorb it into my powers and split it with Riruka, to help her further." Ren said seriously.

Ichigo nodded, before he looked at Riruka. "What do you think, Rabbit-Girl? You'll be louds more powerful." He said.

Riruka huffed at the 'Rabbit-Girl' thing, she knew she was as cute and adorable as one, but she had a name. "If it helps you, Master, I'm fine with it." She replied, as she crossed her arms. "And…if I have to…train…" She said, making a face. "We can do it in my room." She informed.

"…You're room?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm-hmm…If I think somethings cute or awesome, I can insert them into my dollhouse. Of course I'd naturally let you in, so we could train." Riruka informed.

"…Is ah…is that some kinda come on?" Ichigo questioned unsure.

"W-what!?" Riruka almost demanded with a blush.

"Well…you said when 'You' think somethings 'cute' or' awesome' you'd insert them into your dollhouse…and then you said, you'd naturally let me in." Ichigo said dryly.

"W-w-what, T-That's not what I meant! It's because you're my master!" Riruka yelled.

"Oh, so you don't think I'm cute or awesome." The orange haired teen replied in a deadpan.

Riruka crossed her arms, as she looked away. "…I never said that…" She mumbled with a blush.

"You said you wanted me to get ahold of several weapons for Riruka, do you have anything in mind?" Ren asked curiously.

Ichigo glanced up. ' _Might I make a few suggestions, Master?'_ Alucard asked, before he nodded slightly. After a few seconds, Ichigo smirked as he gave Riruka a once over, before he looked at Ren. "Oh yeah… I have a _few._ " He said with a wide smirk.

* * *

 **Here's the newest chapter. For those that want clarification it's going to be a Ichigo x Girlycard main paring, maybe Riruka as some sorta sex relief...I don't know I'll think of something. But it'll mostly be a Ichigo x Girlycard thing.**

 **I made Riruka his servant/fledgling, since he sorta needed one. And there was one story with Tatsuki being his servant. And i'm sure someone will say 'Have Orihime as his servant'...That would make no fucking sense, so i didn't even consider it until thinking of an example of what someone would suggest other than Riruka.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

In Urahara's shop, the blond shopkeeper himself was leading Inoue, Chad and Uryū down to the underground area.

"This is amazing! I didn't know there was such a large space underground!" Inoue announced, as she, Chad and Uryū glanced around. "This is so cool! This seems like a secret underground base!" She said happily.

"…You…" A large muscular man said as he looked at Inoue. "Your reaction is so good! I, Tessai feel so touched." Tessai said with a tear in his eye.

Inoue smiled at him, before she looked around unsure. "Um…Where's Kurosaki-kun?" She asked.

"Eh." Urahara sounded with shrug.

"Hmm, being late…seems like something he'd do." Uryū commented, as he fixed his glasses.

"Het kids wanna see a dead body?!" A male voice asked loudly, as someone partially walked out of the wall.

"AH!" Inoue and Uryū yelled, while Chad was less vocal in his reaction.

"Stop screaming!" A female voice yelled angrily.

Out of the rock came a teenager with messy and disheveled hair, and blood red eyes and not visible pupil. He wore a white dress shirt, a black tie and a black vest, along with a pair of black pants, shoes and black fingerless gloves with a unique three-pointed star-like seal emblemized on them. Over his cloths was a black amorphous robe-like cloak that flared out into ragged ends. On his back seemed to be a dark red sheath-like rifle with a back handle coming out of it.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue muttered with wide eyes.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" A voice panted, as someone came running around the large rock. "…I…Whoa…I need a second." He said, as he reached the orange haired teen, before he leaned against the rock and caught his breath.

He was a teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, with his eye matching the streak in his hair. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeves tailcoat. That was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down to the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

"Are you alright there?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, as he looked at Ren.

"Yeah, yeah…just didn't expect you to walk through the rock, is all." Ren said, as he dusted himself off.

"You could've just walk around the rock, not ran like a maniac." Ichigo said dryly, causing Ren to sigh at himself for being too brash.

"Who's this?" Uryū asked curiously.

Ichigo turned and looked at Uryū, before his eyes gleaned a deep crimson, as he remembered what Alucard had said to him when he first met her. He scowled, before he got himself under control. ' _It was a different time…it was a different time…'_ He thought to himself.

"…I'm Lie Ren…" He said, introducing himself to the three, before he glanced at Ichigo. "I remember you saying you were going to Soul Society alone." He said.

"…So do I…" Ichigo said, as he glanced at the three, before he shrugged. "Eh, whatever, I already have a badass team with me…plus a hot girl with a nice rack, so I guess back up teem isn't too bad…speaking of nice rack…" He said, before he turned and looked up. "…Rabbit-Girl, get down here!" He announced.

"It's Riruka!...And yes, Master." A female voice said, causing the three to look up.

A young girl with dark magenta eyes and long hair of the same color, in two pigtails stood on top of the rock. She wore a white hat that had two extensions of the back, with looked a lot like rabbit ears. A strand of her hair hung down on the right side of her face and she had a fringe over her forehead. She wore a dark dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it. She also wore a pair of thigh-length boots and on her back was a large pink and white back-pack.

Riruka hopped off the rock and landed next to Ichigo, and coincidently Ren. "Master? Kinky." Urahara commented with a smirk

"I like to think so, yeah." Ichigo agreed.

"W-what?!" Riruka yelled with a red face. "H-He is not that kind of Master!" She insisted.

"Oh, what kind of master am I?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Eh…Uh…" Riruka sounded unsure, as she scratched her head slightly. "…You're a good one?" She said a bit unsure.

"Good save." Ren muttered to the girl.

"I'm not a good one…I'm a great, fan-fucking-tastic master." Ichigo bragged.

"Wait, wait, wait…is she like…you're slave?" Uryū asked really appalled, he might have been a bit judgmental against Shinigami, but he thought better of Ichigo.

"No, she's my fledgling." Ichigo informed seriously, getting a nod from Riruka.

"Huh?" Inoue sounded.

"Oh yeah, I'm a vampire, and I converted her to one, so save her after I shot her. She's a vampire with Fullbringer powers or something." Ichigo said in a deadpan.

"That did not make any remote sense…I'll just not ask." Uryū said, as he fixed his glasses, assuming Ichigo was just making up a story.

Ichigo and Riruka shared a glance, while the former shrugged and the latter crossed her arms. "Do you have everything, Rabbit-Girl?" He asked curiously.

Riruka sighed, before she nodded. "I have everything we'll need in my pack." She said, before she smiled and looked at the teen. "Do you like it? I think it's cute!" She said, as she looked at her pink and white pack-pack, to see there was an anime-like strawberry imprinted on it, with an anime-bunny hugging it.

Ichigo looked at her dryly, before he too sighed. "It's very…you." He replied.

Ren looked at the girl, before he slowly shook his head. ' _What a weird girl.'_ He thought, before he glanced away. ' _Though I have no right to judge, I was best friends with Nora…she was the definition of weird.'_ He mused with a slight smile, as he reminisced.

"Okay everybody! Please look over here!" Urahara announced. "We're about to go!" He said happily, before a rectangular gate formed behind him.

Ichigo sorta zoned out as Urahara went into a long…boring…very long explication of what the gate does.

"Okay! We get it! This gate converts a human body to a spirit one! It takes us to a location near Soul Society and we only have four minutes!" Ichigo said impatiently.

"…Take all the fun out of it, why don't you." Urahara said with a slight fake pout. "Now I must warn you, there is a creature that patrols the Dangai, The Kōryū. It causes instant paralyses in those it touches…if even your foot is touched by it, it'll be almost impossible to leave the Dangai." He said seriously.

"Then…what should we do?" Inoue asked.

"We move forward." A male voice said, as a black cat walked up.

"Yoruichi-san!" Inoue said in surprise.

"Didn't I tell you? The heart and soul are connected. What's important is how your heart thinks." The black cat said.

"Is ah, anyone else weirded out by the fact there's a talking cat here?" Ichigo asked quietly, trying not to let the cat hear him. Ren and Riruka nodded to the orange haired teen. "…Thank God, I thought I was going crazy." He muttered.

After a few minutes of heart moving words and all that nice stuff, the group moved through the portal. With a mishap inside the Dangai, a doorway opened in the middle of the air, before an explosion came from inside the opening. Several fast moving objects were launched out the door, followed by three slower ones.

Ren used StormFlower to stab the closest wall and used it to slow his decent down, before he flipped and landed in a crouch. Riruka landed on the hard ground, creating a web-patterned crack. Since she was now a vampire, her legs weren't shattered.

Ichigo was almost casually walking side-ways along a wall, with his hands in his pockets, before he hopped off and landed on the ground. "Rabbit-Girl, Ren, come on." He said, as he walked off down a road, with his hands still in his pockets.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi asked with narrowed eyes.

"…Um…to save Rukia?" Ichigo said unsure. He was pretty sure he presented his objective in a straight forward manner. It was no secret.

"Then why are you splitting from the group?" The cat questioned.

"Splitting? Our groups were never together in the first place. I mean I trust Uryū has his Quincy stuff, and Chad has his thing going on, and all that. But I planned on going here myself, and then I ran into Ren. He's proven to be a very trustworthy and capable. I know how to best utilize his abilities, to let us succeed to the highest efficiency. I have no idea what Chad, Orihime, or Uryū can do…so I have no idea how to command them in a large scale fight. And there's you." Ichigo said with narrowed eyes, before he glanced at his Fledgling. "Can you tell it, Rabbit-Girl?" He asked.

"Of course Master." Riruka replied, before she glared and leaned towards the black cat. "Master doesn't trust you and neither do I! We have no idea who you are! Why you want to help us! And what your goal here is!" She yelled in her usual hot tempered fashion.

"Thank you, Rabbit-Girl." Ichigo said with a smile and a nod, getting a blush from Riruka, as she stepped back. "Like she said and like I said to Urahara, I have no idea what your motivation is. And I wouldn't put it passed the Shinigami to use this as some sorta ploy to bait every Spiritually Aware person in Karakura town out." He said seriously, before turned around and began to walk, while Riruka followed.

Ren glanced at the black cat, with a frown on his face. His experiences with the Shinigami weren't positive. So he had his own personal distrust of the group. He turned and caught up with his friend.

"Y-You idiot! Wait! You can't go there or you'll be…" The black cat began, before Ichigo, Ren and Riruka stopped as several large walls and a gate landed in front of them.

"It's been so long since for someone who wanted to go through the gate without a pass. I finally I have something to do…I'll treat you well!" A large giant said, as he seemed too appeared in front of the gate.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this…you, Giant…" Ichigo announced, as he looked up. "What's your IQ level?" He asked.

"…Uh...my wha?" The Giant asked.

"Perfect answer…" He said, as he reached out and pointed his finger at the giant, while his eyes gleaned red. "…relax…" He spoke, while the giant's eyes turned red and he relaxed.

"You can hypnotize people?" Riruka asked with surprise. "…can I do that?" She muttered to herself.

"It only works on dumb people…but it doesn't work on incredibly stupid people, since they don't really have a mind to control." Ichigo said dryly. "And no, you can't…You will stand down." He said.

"…I will stand down…" The Giant gate guard repeated.

"You'll turn around and open the gate, and then let us through." Ichigo said.

"…I'll turn around and open the gate, and then let you though…" The Giant repeated.

"Hehe, I can get him to say anything, watch." Ichigo said to Ren and Riruka. "Jack and Jill is one of the best movies out there." He forced out, without grimacing.

"…Jack and Jill is one of the best movies out there…" The Giant said.

"And he believes it too." Ichigo informed with a smirk.

"Uh/Ew…" Ren and Riruka sounded, making a displeased face.

The Giant turned around and knelt down, before he gripped the bottom of the gate and began to lift if up.

Ichigo reached to his back and pulled off a dark red sheath-like rifle, with a black hilt at the end of it. When the gate was opened, he saw a male human with silver-white hair, closed eyes and a wide smile on his face.

"Well, hello there." Ichigo said with a wide smirk, showing off his sharp teeth, when he noticed the white haori the Shinigami wore. "Giant, what's his name?" He asked.

"….Giant, what's his name?..." the Giant repeated.

"Oh, Christ." Ichigo said to himself.

"…Oh, Christ…" the guard repeated.

"Ah, ah, this isn't allowed." Gin said, before there was a slight flash.

Ichigo glanced to his side and saw one of the giant's arms come off, before he supported the gate on his back. "That's too bad. You're a Gatekeeper, opening a door is not your duty." Gin informed with a smirk. "Oh, you can still hold the door? No wonder you're one of the elites in Soul Society." He commented. "However you still fail as a guardian." He added.

"Hmm…true, but you fail as a Shinigami." Ichigo commented with a wide smirk, showing off his teeth.

"Oh, but I'm a Captain." Gin replied with a smile.

"…What's a Captain to a Monster?" The orange haired teen asked.

"What's a Monster to a God?" Gin replied with his usual smile.

Ichigo put his hands together and spread them apart, for seemingly no reason. "What's a God to a nonbeliever?" He asked.

"Heh, you're good." Gin commented.

"I try." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Strange, I don't." The Captain replied smiling.

"Oh you cheeky-Little Dick Waffle." The orange haired teen said with a wide smirk.

"You're such an interesting guy." Gin commented, as he held his short sword.

"Thanks. I would like to think that's because I present myself in a very clear and consistent manner." Ichigo admitted.

Gin's smile fell slightly. "Aren't you afraid of me? I am a big ol' mean Captain." He said.

"And I'm a fuck-mothering Vampire, should I be afraid?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Quit messing around, Ichigo! Get away!" Yoruichi yelled.

"Ichigo...As in Ichigo Kurosaki?" Gin asked curiously.

"Huh, what, you know me or something?" Ichigo questioned, before he noticed the man was walking away. "Dude, why are you walking away?" He asked.

"Hmm…if you are him, then I definitely can't let you pass." Gin said.

"If ah, you truly don't want me to pass, why the hell are you walking away?" Ichigo asked.

"Hehe…I'm sure you'll figure out…Shoot to Kill **Shinsō(** _God Spear)_ " Gin said, as he thrust his blade at the teen.

The blade extended and launched towards Ichigo at high-speeds, faster than he would expect. In an instant Ichigo held his hands out and closed his fists. Just as the blade was a foot from Ichigo, dozens of glowing blue-silver wires gleaning in the sunlight, as they entangled the extending blade.

Ichigo glared, as he dug his feet into the ground, but the force of the blade sent the teen back and he hit the giant holding up the gate, sending both of them back.

"M-Master!" Riruka said, as she ran up to him. "Are you alright, Master?" She asked.

"Ugh, yeah…this is what happens when I try to be the nice guy and banter with the bad guy…" Ichigo forced out, as he stood up.

"I do have to agree, you did banter needlessly." Ren commented, before he glanced at the gate. "Now it's closed." He added.

"Hmm…Ren, how thick do you think that gate is?" Ichigo asked curiously, as he glanced at the magenta eyed teen.

"If that guardian could get his hands around the gate and lift it, I'd assume the gate was as thick as his hands are. Which I'd roughly estimate is about…a meter or a meter and a half thick." Ren said.

"A meter and a half? That's thick, isn't it?" Ichigo asked.

"Undoubtedly, it's about five feet." Ren informed.

"I see…thanks…Rabbit-Girl!" The teen announced.

"Ugh…Yes, Master." Riruka said with a sigh.

Ichigo looked at her with a scowl. "Destroy this gate, please." He said seriously.

Riruka's eyes went a bit wide. "You want me to use…That?" She asked with some excitement.

"What? No. We only have a few of those, use the LAW." Ichigo replied.

Riruka had a disappointed look, before she turned around and took her backpack off. "Ah, l-look away." She said with a slight blush.

Ichigo and Ren turned around, and noticed Uryū, Inoue, Chad and the black cat were staring at them. "So I was wondering…" Ichigo said, as he glanced at Ren. "…Is that thing with your hair, natural, or did you think it would be cool to have it match your eyes?" He asked curiously.

Ren looked at him blankly. "It's natural. I could ask the same thing." He replied.

"Mines natural too." Ichigo admitted, before the two heard the sound of sneezing.

"Okay, I'm done." Riruka said, before the two turned around to see the girl was holding a dark green cylindrical object.

"Good…destroy the gate." Ichigo said.

"Yes sir, Master." Riruka replied, as she gripped the back of the cylindrical object and pulled it back, extending the object a few inches. She rested the object on her shoulder, before she looked at the large gate. "Fire in the hole!" She announced, before the back of the cylindrical object shot our smoke. In an instant a loud bang echoed, as fast streak of fire flew through the air and collided with the gate.

A decently large explosion came off the wall, before it slowly subsided. A large crack was on the gate, before it slowly mended together.

"I-It didn't work." Riruka muttered in surprise.

"Of course it didn't work!" Yoruichi said.

"The cat's right…we need a bigger explosion." Ichigo said, getting a look from the cat. "Bring out the PANZER!" He announced, as he smiled widely.

Riruka nodded, before she turned around and knelt down in front of her backpack. She cast a glanced back at Ichigo and Ren, before she grabbed some pepper and threw it into her nose. She quickly reached into the dollhouse that she carried inside the backpack. She grabbed into a small object inside the box, before she sneezed on it.

In an instant a large rocket launcher, with a projectile already ready to launch. Riruka held a silver Panzerfaust 3 Anti-Tank weapon.

"Zhe PANZERFAUST!" Ichigo announced, in a German accent.

Ren looked at him, before he sighed and shook his head. Riruka had a smirk, as she carried it with one hand, with her other hand on her hip. Ichigo glanced at Riruka, to her pink and white backpack. With the money they 'procured' from Xcution and the Bounts, they were able to buy a pretty hefty arsenal for Riruka. Along with the fact she can shrink things down and put them in her Dollhouse, it was fairly easy to carry all of it around.

Riruka turned around as she rested the Panzerfaust on her shoulder, with a smirk on her face. Her smirk seemed to widen to almost inhuman lengths, showing sharp teeth, rivaling Ichigo's in size. A large amount of smoke shot out of the back of the rocket launcher, and in an instant the Bunker-Buster Warhead as launched through the air and collided with the gate.

"Mhmhmhm-tehehehehe!" Riruka giggled darkly, as a large explosion came off the gate. The explosion was twice as large as the LAW rocket's.

Ichigo looked at the magenta haired Fullbringer-Vampire with a smirk on his face, before he looked up at the gate. The explosion subsided, revealing a large indent in the gate, with a medium sized hole in the center of it.

Riruka and Ichigo frowned when the hole quickly self-mended and fixed itself. "What?" Riruka asked unsure, as she held the rocket launcher over her shoulder.

"You idiots!" Yoruichi said angrily. "Soul Society's been around for thousands of years, you think they wouldn't think of a couple of dumb teenagers would've tried to blow a hole through the wall!" The cat yelled.

"Excuse me, but we're Vampires." Ichigo replied with a shrug.

"I don't give a shit about your role-playing…" The cat began.

Ichigo glared at the cat with glowing red eyes, as he opened his mouth to inhuman lengths, showing off rows of large, sharp vampire teeth and hissed slightly.

"Ichigo." Ren said, causing the orange haired teen to close his mouth and look at him. "Acting out on pride, will only waste time…What was your plan on getting into Soul Society?" He asked, as he looked at the black cat, causing it to smirk slightly.

A few hours later, Ichigo, Ren and Riruka sat in a large room, as Yoruichi talked to an old man. "I don't like this." Riruka complained, as she crossed her arms and glared.

"Well, you'll have to put up with it. If it's the only way to help your…master…then you shouldn't be complaining." Ren said with a frown.

"Just because we're working with an extremely shady person, doesn't mean we trust them." Ichigo said seriously. "Besides, this might give us an insight as to what they truly want." He stated.

A loud yelling echoed, before the door to the room flew open with a man landing on the ground, just after that a boar walked up to the door entrance.

"Ah…I got thrown off by my pig again…" The man said, as he stood up. "Yo! Long time no see, old man." He said.

"Ganju, what are you doing here? Go back home!" The old man yelled.

"It's just I haven't seen you in a while, so I came by but you're already kicking me out?" Ganju said, before he blinked and looked at Ichigo, and then narrowed his eyes. "What is a punk ass Shinigami doing here!?" He demanded.

Ichigo glanced down for a second at his outfit. ' _How the hell did he know I was a Shinigami?'_ He thought to himself.

"Yo! Say something!" Ganju said, as he got up in the teen's face. "I asked you a question. What is a punk ass Shinigami like you, doing in a place like this?!" He demanded again.

"Get out of the master's face!" Riruka yelled in her usual hot-tempered way, as she kicked the guy in the face, sending him flying back and through a wall. "…I'm not paying for that…" She added.

"Thanks Rabbit-Girl, I didn't think I'd win any points by punching a hole through his chest." Ichigo said uncaringly.

"O-of course, Master." Riruka said, as she crossed her arms and glared off with a slight blush.

"Ah…What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you trying to start a fight?!" Ganju demanded.

Ichigo looked at the guy like he was stupid. "Rabbit-Girl get rid of him, he's really…really annoying." The orange haired teen said with a sigh.

"Right!" Riruka said, as she stood up and glared at Ganju. "Who do you think you are?! Coming here with your big, fat, ugly face and ruin my personal time with my master!" She yelled.

"Personal time…But I'm right here." Ren said, as he looked at the girl.

"And then you show up and try to kiss him! I'm not standing for it!" Riruka yelled, as she stomped her foot.

"Are you so arrogant, that you'd send your servant to fight me, you Punk Ass Shinigami?!" Ganju yelled.

Ichigo slowly looked at the man with glowing red eyes, before Ganju froze. He saw himself in a black void, before hundreds of glowing red eyes formed around him. While Ganju was frozen by Ichigo's spiritual energy, Riruka punched him in the face, sending the man flying back.

"Good job, Rabbit-Girl." Ichigo said, as he began to stand up and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yoruichi asked with narrowed eyes.

"…Out for a walk." Ichigo replied with a smile. "I'm just dying to sink my teeth into something." He added, as he vanished into the night.

Riruka had hearts in her eyes; as she watched the orange haired teen vanish. ' _That was so cool.'_ The sixteen year old girl thought.

During the day, Ichigo, Ren and Riruka walked, with Uryū, Inoue, Chad and Yoruichi. While Uryū and Inoue were talking with the black cat, Ichigo was ignoring everything. He held a large brown paper bag with a long plastic tube coming from the plastic bag and to his mouth. The plastic tube was blood red, as he sucked on it like a straw.

Ren glanced around the large open area with a frown on his face. He didn't like that fact that someone he didn't trust was leading them to someone they didn't know, to do something unknown to get into Soul Society. Everything just screamed wrong.

Riruka was using her white rabbit-like hat to block the sunlight from her eyes. "Why are we following these people? I mean sure it's funny to watch them run around like headless chicken, but it isn't fun when we're running around too." She said with a frown.

Ichigo glanced up, before he shrugged. "As long as we get into Soul Society, we'll be relatively fine. If this is a ruse to kill us, well…we won't go down without a fight." He said with a smirk. Riruka smile darkly, showing off her sharp teeth.

"I like that, Master. And if these miscreants try to harm you, I'll tear their throats out with my teeth." Riruka said darkly, before she blushed and looked away. "It's not because I like you or anything. It's just that you saved my life, and-and I wanna pay you back." She said quickly.

"…Right…" Ichigo said slowly, before he smirked and looked forward. ' _She totally want's me.'_ He mused.

' _She isn't right for you, My Master. She's impatient and brash!'_ A female voice said.

' _So am I.'_ Ichigo thought sarcastically.

' _So? You are you, My Master. She is she.'_ Alucard said seriously.

Ichigo smirked, as he glanced down for a second. ' _The cravings are getting worse.'_ He thought, as he went back to drinking the blood in the bag.

' _It's because you're not drinking the blood fully.'_ Alucard replied. ' _The Heart and the Soul are connected, quite literally in the metaphysical sense. When we drink a persons' blood, we drink the very essence of the soul. You've been either drinking the blood of the dead, or siphoning it off of the living. You haven't completely devoured a soul…and that's why you're cravings are getting worse. If you don't eat soon, Master…you could be in trouble.'_ She said and the teen could hear some worry in her voice. ' _If you do not want the thought of killing someone and devouring their soul, I'll gladly possess you, and do the task with your hands clean of sin.'_ She informed.

Ichigo had a slight smile on his face. Despite the fact what Alucard was pretty dark, she was doing it for him. He never knew someone so protective and willing to do anything for his sake. It was always the other way around.

' _…And if you don't want that, I do have a….reserve of sorts.'_ Alucard informed.

Ichigo blinked a few times, as he kept up with the group. ' _What kind of reserve?'_ He asked, not sure what that meant, before he felt the presence in his mind shift.

'… _I'm not sure if you'd like me if you know…'_ Alucard replied.

' _You're the reason I'm as strong as I am.'_ Ichigo said. ' _You've done so much for me. And even now you're still trying to help me. You're undyingly loyal, when I've never had someone be that way towards me…I doubt what you'd say could change my opinion.'_ He thought.

' _You know how I said I am the byproduct of your Quincy and Hollow powers coagulating around your Shinigami powers…your mother was a Quincy…but there's something that happened a few decades ago.'_ Alucard informed, causing Ichigo to scowl.

' _A man… Sōsuke Aizen…experimented on Hollows. He created a Hollow based on a Shinigami's soul.'_ She said. ' _But to do the impossible, like creating two opposites from each other…Aizen made the Hollow out of dozens…hundreds of Shinigami…Creating a monster. Aizen sent it to the human world. That is where the Hollow hunted. It lured Shinigami to its position…It killed and ate them, Unseated officers to lieutenants. It wasn't until a Shinigami Captain came…Isshin Shiba.'_ She said.

Ichigo froze for a second, before he glanced forward and scowled, as he continued walking. ' _He fought the Hollow and lost, but he was saved…by your mother.'_ Alucard said. Getting a shocked look from the teen, not that anyone could see it, sense he was behind them. ' _She tricked it into biting her, so she could blow its head off. But just as she killed it, it transferred its Reiatsu into her…I'm sure where you know where this is going.'_ She said.

' _That Hollow's Reiatsu…is mine…That's what you are. The byproduct of my mothers' Quincy powers, my father's Captain Shinigami powers, and that thing's powers…That's what you meant when you said you had a reserve.'_ Ichigo thought.

' _Of course, Master…you…aren't upset?'_ Alucard asked unsure.

' _What? Why? You didn't attack or kill my mother. Why would I be mad at you?'_ Ichigo questioned.

' _No offense Master, but you are an emotionally instable teenager.'_ She replied, getting a scowl from the orange haired teen.

He made a 'That is kinda true' face, before he sighed and then smirked. ' _I was wondering…is it possible to use all that power from the Hollow?'_ He asked curiously.

' _Hmhmhmh-hehehehe-HAHAHAHA!'_ Alucard giggled and laughed insanely. ' _Master, you're so…Hmhmhm…I love it!'_ She raved. ' _To want all the power I sealed away so you don't give yourself away…you want all of that power to mutilate your enemies…Mmmmm yeeeeesss!'_ She sounded in a way that had the teen blushing.

' _A-are you alright?'_ He thought, with a slight blush.

' _Ah…you got me positively soaked, Master.'_ She informed.

Ichigo was blushing more heavily now. ' _Don't talk like that!'_ He yelled in his head.

' _Talk like what?'_ Alucard asked.

' _You fucking know what…now, is it possible?'_ Ichigo asked.

' _If you wish for me to unseal all those souls' powers into ours…who am I to question it?'_ Alucard replied, and the orange haired teen could hear the smirk she was sporting. ' _When you release me again…all of it will be unsealed.'_ She said.

Ichigo scowled as he glanced down. He knew what Alucard was, she was rather ambiguous. She wasn't evil or good. But with what he knew now. She seemed to be the representation of all the horrible things the Quincy were, what the Shinigami are and what monsters the Hollows are. She was quite literally a monster trapped within a young girl.

Deep down Ichigo knew she was like a drug, giving more and more power. He always felt a…calm when he used his abilities. Of course he bantered to get under his enemies' skin. But when he used his abilities he felt like he could do anything, he could see everything. And he knew his and Alucard's powers were steadily rising each minute. Ichigo knew that a lot of people get wrapped up in such power that they forget what they were originally fighting for, and for the goal to change.

' _But the truth is…'_ Ichigo thought as he glanced up at the sky. ' _...I was already warped from the beginning. I know what my goal is…to save Rukia…The girl who risked her life to save mine…and if I have to slaughter everyone in my way…so be it.'_ He thought with narrowed eyes, as he heard a creepy girl giggle coming from inside his head.

"What the…hell?" Riruka asked, as she looked at a house with two large arms holding up a banner.

"Who are you?! You're clothes are really weird!" One of the two looking muscular twin guards said, in front of the entrance to the weird house.

"A bunch of suspicious people, we'll definitely not let you pass!" The other guard announced.

"Get out! Or else you'll die here!" The first one said.

"Huh, well I guess we tried." Ichigo said, as he turned around. He didn't want to be caught walking into such a ludicrous looking house.

"Wait…Yoruichi-dono!" One of the guards said. "Forgive me. I'll lead you and your group right through." He said, before he opened the entrance to the house.

Ichigo scowled as he followed, before he glanced up at the banner of the house and his scowl deepened. ' _Kūkaku Shiba…is this guy supposed to be my uncle or something?'_ He thought to himself, as he walked down the stairs.

He stopped when the muscular guard stopped at the paper-like door, before he talked through it. "Seems like there's a rare guest, hurry up and open the door, don't be slow!" A female voice announced.

"…Wait…" Ichigo said with narrowed eyes. ' _It…isn't…'_ He thought, before the door opened, revealing a young woman with messy black hair, green eyes, and some really revealing cloths. ' _Not an Uncle…An Aunt...'_ He thought with wide eyes. "And holy-fucking-shit, she's hot!" He announced.

Ren and Riruka looked at him with weird looks, while Yoruichi looked at him with wide eyes, knowing the relation he had with the Shiba clan. Kūkaku looked at the orange haired teen weirdly, not really knowing who he was.

Ichigo blinked a few times, before he slowly walked up to a wall and rested his forehead against it. "Oh God…I am so going to hell…" He muttered with a sigh.

Ren reached out and panted him on the back, as he sighed to himself. ' _The things I do for friendship.'_ He thought.

Kūkaku gave Ichigo a look. "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Pfft, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki…" Ichigo said with a sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't really care." Kūkaku said dryly.

"Neither do I, I thought I'd be good to answer your question for shits and giggles." Ichigo said with his own dry tone.

"Heh, are you supposed to be a Shinigami what fights with comedy?" She asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, am I? Because all I've been seeing and fighting were low talent douche bags." Ichigo replied in his rude sarcastic style.

Kūkaku smirked as she gripped the hilt of her sword. "Well if you're so unimpressed, why not test your skills on me?!" She asked with some excitement.

Ichigo smirked, showing his sharp teeth as he reached back and took the rifle-sheath off his back, before he unsheathed a blood-red blade. "Hmhmhm-heheheh-Hahaha! Yes, yes, let's not mess around! Let's have some _fun_!" He announced with a wide smile.

"Hm…To be young." Kūkaku commented.

"Stop this, Ichigo." Yoruichi said with narrowed eyes, she didn't want things to escalate. She could definitely see those two were related. While Kūkaku was brash, sarcastic and had a bit of a teasing streak, Ichigo was like that but more. He was cocky, sarcastic, rude, rebellious, and a bit perverted, though he was a teenager, so it was only to be expected.

"Geez, kill all the fun." Ichigo said with a frown, as he sheathed his sword.

"Hehe, yeah." Kūkaku said, as she smirked at Yoruichi. "You should lighten up." She said.

"Ichigo, might I remind you that we only have a short amount of time to save your friend." Ren informed. "Bantering is only wasting time." He reminded.

"Eh." Ichigo sounded, before he crossed his arms and glanced off. He respected Ren enough to actually listen to him.

Yoruichi than explained the situation to Kūkaku, getting a frown from the later when she heard what the problem was. "I see, I think I understand. Alright I'll accept the job." She informed.

"…Really?" Yoruichi asked in some surprise.

"Yeah…Since Urahara is a part of this, I can't really refuse. Even though I trust you…" Kūkaku said as she looked at the black cat. "…And I like you…" She added with a smirk as she looked at Ichigo, getting an understanding nod from the teen. He was a very likeable person, or he liked to think so. "I don't trust them." She said, as she looked at Inoue, Chad, Uryū, Riruka and Ren.

Ren didn't really care what she thought of him, while Riruka crossed her arms and glared, taking it a bit personally.

"So I'll be sending one of my men with you, just to make sure." Kūkaku said, before she narrowed her eyes at the group. "No objections." She added, as she walked over to a door. "He's my little brother. But he's a punk, but he's still kind of a little bitch." She informed with a smirk.

"Hehehe…oh, this'll be fun." Ichigo said with a smirk, getting a wider smirk from Kūkaku.

"Hey, you ready! I'm opening the door!" She announced, as she opened it up.

"He-Hello, my name is Ganju Shiba. Pleased to meet you!" Ganju said, as he smiled.

"Ah!" Ichigo sounded with wide eyes, before he sighed. "Ah…" He sounded again, before he looked down. "Oh…" He sounded, as he slowly leaned down and let his forehead hit the ground.

"You!" Ganju yelled.

"…I'm related to such a hottie…and that thing." Ichigo muttered into the floor. "How?" He asked himself.

"You guys know each other?" Kūkaku asked in surprise.

Ichigo sat back up and sighed loudly. "Yeah, Rabbit-Girl here kicked his ass." He said.

"What? That princess over there?" Kūkaku said, as she looked at Riruka.

"Mm-hmm." Ichigo sounded with a nod.

"…You really are a little bitch." Kūkaku said, as she looked at her little brother. Riruka looked so…unintimidating, how could she do any damage, and to beat her brother up.

"But he helped her!" Ganju said, as he pointed dramatically at Ichigo.

"Yeah…I looked at you…want me to do it again?" Ichigo asked, as he slowly looked at the man.

"No! Keep those freaky things away!" Ganju yelled.

Ichigo looked at Kūkaku. "So ah, how exactly are we getting into Soul Society…you got like a giant catapult or something?" He asked.

"Hmhmhm…or something." She replied with a wide smirk. "Come on, I'll show ya." She said, as she walked out of the room, with Ganju.

After leading the group through a hallway, Kūkaku opened a door to a large room, with a large black cylindrical object. Uryū, Chad and Inoue looked a bit confused as to what it was.

"Hmhmhm-Hehehehe-hahahaha! A Giant-fucking-Cannon!" Ichigo announced with a wide smile, showing his sharp teeth. ' _I fucking knew it…Definitely Bitches love Cannons!'_ He thought.

"You like?" Kūkaku asked with a smirk, as she looked at the orange haired teen.

"I love it!" Ichigo replied, as he looked at it. "Hmhm…You're going to shoot us over the large walls of Soul Society! Fucking-A!" He said excitedly, as he rubbed his hands together. "Let's do this!" He said.

"Precisely." Kūkaku said with her own smirk, before she glanced up. "Take us up!" She yelled, before the platform began to ascend.

"That's impossible! We'll die." Uryū argued, before a glass-like ball was thrown at him and bounced off his head, and then landed in the orange haired teen's hands.

Ichigo looked at the ball with a dry look. "The fuck is this thing?" He asked.

"It's a spirit core. Hold onto it and give it your Spiritual Energy." Kūkaku informed.

"Ahem…" Ichigo sounded, as he looked at the ball. "…I don't think it would be a good idea to bring my Spiritual Energy out." He admitted.

"It'll be fine." Kūkaku said.

"Quit being difficult." Yoruichi said.

"Ah, well then, sure." Ichigo said with a scowl, before his eyes gleaned a deep red. In an instant he was encased in a black orb, with the black orb having a deep crimson outline, along with giving off a weird sound.

Everyone, except Riruka and Ren froze when they felt themselves become encased in a black void with dozens of red eyes opening up. After a few seconds Ichigo stopped channeling his Spiritual Energy into the orb.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said dryly, noticing their looks, before he tossed the orb to Ren. "You wanna go?" He asked. Ren looked at the orb, before he was encased in an orb of translucent pinkish Spiritual Energy.

"It's a fairly easy concept to understand." Ren admitted, before he quickly stopped channeling the power, lest he start to feel tired. Ren looked at Riruka and handed her the orb.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this thing?" Riruka asked.

"Imagine when you create those little heart things for your Fullbringer. Just imagine that, while you're holding that, Rabbit-Girl." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"…Yes, Master." Riruka muttered, before she narrowed her eyes at the orb. Slowly a small light pink orb encased her, giving off a distinct black and crimson glow. She let go of the orb and panted to herself, she was no powerhouse like Ichigo and didn't have the almost master control of her Reiatsu like Ren.

"You did…decently moderately well…" Ichigo said dryly, as he took the orb from her.

"…Well…" Kūkaku muttered, as she calmed herself. After a few minutes she explained on how the combines Reiatsu powering an orb would allow the group to penetrate the barrier around Soul Society.

"Huh…cool." Ichigo said, before he tossed the orb back to her. "See ya." He said, as he began to walk away.

"Where're you goin?" Kūkaku asked.

Ichigo turned and gave her a smirk. "These guys might be a bit…rusty on their spiritual energy manipulation…so…I'm goin go take an enthusiastic through the area, get a little snack along the way. While these guys get their shit together. Latter." He said, as he walked away.

"…Master?" Riruka asked.

"Ugh…yeah, you can come." Ichigo said with a sigh, getting a smirk from the magenta haired girl as she followed.

A few hours later the group was standing inside the large cannon. Ichigo, Ren and Riruka, were standing side by side, holding onto an orb. While Chad, Inoue and Uryū, were standing on the other side, holding onto the same orb, with a black cat on top of it.

"Everyone listen. Don't wonder off by yourself after we're in. If you encounter a Captain-Class enemy, run!" Yoruichi said.

"Yes _mom_." Ichigo said sarcastically.

Yoruichi shot him a glare. "Our goal is to rescue Rukia, that's all. Don't take any unnecessary risks." The cat added, before the area shook. "It's starting! Put your energy into it!" Yoruichi said.

Ichigo gripped the orb with one hand and focused on giving energy, but not too much. Outside the giant cannon fired, as the glowing orb of Spiritual Energy shot out of it. Once it reached a certain height, the orb changed directions and launched towards Soul Society.

"Okay, listen up." Ganju said. "To pass through the barrier safely, the cannonball must be kept stable. Thus, everyone must achieve a balance in energy discharge. However I have to read the incantation so I won't be able to focus on my emission." He informed. "So I need everyone to compensate for me! You should be able to detect any change in my emission level through the orb. If we mess this up, we're screwed." He said.

The group focused on the orb, before Uryū, Chad, Inoue, Ren and Riruka began to sweat, and felt uncomfortable.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…could you lower it a little?" Inoue asked. Ichigo frowned and nodded, as he pulled his palm back and kept the tips of his fingers on the orb, and tried to lower his output.

"Lower, Kurosaki." Uryū said.

"That's what I'm doing." Ichigo said with a scowl.

"…Ichigo…" Chad said.

"I know." He replied.

Ren grunted, as he looked at the orange haired teen. "Try not to emit any energy at all." He said.

"Don't you think I'm trying? I only have one finger on this thing!" Ichigo said really irritated.

"God Damn it! You made me mess up the incantation!" Ganju yelled, looking at Ichigo, before the group noticed Soul Society was in view.

"We're going to crash!" Uryū said.

"I guess it was unavoidable…we need to put as much Spiritual Energy into the orb, to make the cannonball as hard as possible." Yoruichi said, as the cat looked at the group.

"Master." Riruka said, as she looked at the orange haired teen.

"Rabbit-Girl, Ren, grab on to me…This will be a bit…bumpy." Ichigo said with a wide smirk, as he let go of the orb, surprising the group. He put his hands in a rectangular shape, as the symbols on the backs of his hand gleaned crimson.

"Ichigo! What the hell are you doing?! Grab the orb!" Yoruichi yelled.

"The **Bird of Hermes** is my name...Eating my wings to make me tame…" Ichigo started, as he began to radiate an intense black and crimson energy, which seemed to connect with the orb, causing it to turn black and red.

The ball of black and crimson energy collided with the barrier of Soul Society. Most of if not all of the Shinigami looked up at the sky with wide eyes. The barrier surrounding the city darkened and didn't stop.

An almost unimaginable Spiritual Pressure hit the area, as the sky barrier surrounding Soul Society turned pitch black, before it began to radiate a crimson light, as thousands of giant red eyes seemed to open up along the barrier.

Kenpachi had a wide smirk, as he looked up at the sky. "Oh, now…which one of you is the strongest?" He asked himself, as the orb in the sky exploded with several different fragments separating. When the orb split up, the barrier in the sky began to clear up again, turning transparent.

The Captain watched as one of the fragments fell, but it seemed to be completely made out of black and crimson energy. "Hmm…There you are." Kenpachi said with a smirk, as he watched the energy slam through several buildings.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

A black and crimson object flew through the sky and slammed into a building, and continued going through several more. The object collided with a few buildings, before it stopped on top of one. The Black and Crimson energy flickered and writhed around like it was fire, before it slowly receded.

A young teen with long black hair tied into a ponytail with magenta streak on the left side on his head, was crouched holding a pair of green pistol-like weapons with blades extending downward. There were two figures behind Ren.

One silhouette seemed to be of a slender young girl with a pair of pigtails. With one hand she seemed to be holding a large rifle over her shoulder. The silhouette standing next to her was a bit taller, but seemed to be completely composed of the black and crimson energy, with seemingly shoulder length hair that blew to the side in the wind. What the two figures shared in common was the fact they had glowing red eyes and inhumanly wide smiles showing sharp teeth.

The black and crimson energy condensed and dissipated into the final figure. He was a fairly tall, lean built young man with shoulder length spiky orange hair that swept to the left, covering his eye a bit, but it was still visible because it seemed to glow. He wore a black suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat. In his black gloved hands he held two oversized pistols.

"Haha…Head start bitches!" Ichigo yelled, as he ran and jumped off the building,

"Wait for me, Master!" Riruka announced, as she ran after him, holding her Hécate II Heavy Sniper rifle in one hand.

Ren sighed as he rubbed his forehead, before he went after them. "Always trying to draw attention." He muttered.

Most of not all the Captains were stunned by what they just saw from the barrier, along with all the Lieutenants, the seated and unseated officers as well. The Spiritual Pressure was off the charts. Aizen frowned a bit, as he glanced around. ' _What in the world?'_ He thought to himself, he had no idea what that was. It wasn't human, it wasn't Shinigami, and it wasn't Hallow. ' _What was that?'_ He thought seriously.

The hidden Quincys hidden in the Shadows, all felt the power and whatever caused it had their fullest of attentions. Most of them were bored anyways and wanted a show.

A kilometer or so from the crash site, some of the Third Division Members were moving around. Shūsuke Amagai, Makoto Kibune, Inose, Aida, and Kanō moved around. They stopped when they felt a titanic spiritual pressure heading right towards them.

Shūsuke turned and drew his Zanpakuto. " ** _Ra_** …" He began, before a black gloved hand grabbed him by the face, lifted him up and slammed him into the ground.

Before the other seated officers could react, an orange haired teen wearing the most unique clothing, had his feet on Shūsuke's stomach with his head around the Shinigami's neck. Shūsuke twitched, as he felt cold, really cold.

"Get him!" Makoto instructed, as he unsheathed his blade.

Ichigo slowly pulled back from the Shinigami and leaned his head back, before he licked his lips. "Oh, Yesss!" He said with a wide smile. This Shūsuke seemed to have been hiding a few…secrets. He had a considerable amount of Spiritual Powers, had extensive knowledge in Shunpo, Kido and swordsmanship. The other third division Shinigami stumbled back, as they felt the orange haired teen's Spiritual Pressure skyrocket, before it vanished as he used the knowledge from Shūsuke to hide his presence.

Inose quickly went to cut the orange haired teen, only for a loud thunder crack to echo, before his entire body exploded as a 50 Caliber High explosive incendiary/Armor-Piercing Round collided with him.

Riruka stood a few meters away, holding her Anti-Material Rifle casually. Since it was with Riruka as they group traveled through the door way, the weapon was converted to a spiritual weapon. Along with the fact if gave off no spiritual pressure and wasn't a spiritual based attack, someone with a higher spiritual pressure couldn't block it with their spiritual energy.

"No!" Aida yelled, before he charged at Riruka, followed by Kanō.

Riruka put the Anti-Material rifle on her back, behind her back-pack. Just as Aida got close her, Riruka grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the ground, before she ran at Kanō, while dragging the Shinigami with her. Before Kanō could react, Riruka threw the corpse of Aida at him, with most of the front of his body being torn off, be being dragged along the stone ground.

When Kanō was stunned, Riruka's eyes gleaned red, before she grabbed him by the head. "Argh!" Kanō sounded, as his body shook. Riruka gritted her teeth a bit, before she smiled, showing large sharp teeth, as she tore the Shinigami's head in half.

Riruka looked at Makoto, with a similar bloodlust glint as Ichigo had, before she ran at him. Makoto slashed his Zanpakuto at the vampiric girl, only for her to grab her Anti-Material Rifle and slam its butt into the Shinigami's wrist, shattering it.

She quickly put if back on her back, before she grabbed Makoto and thrusted herself into the air, doing a handstand on his shoulders. Ichigo stared at her, as her dress fell down for a moment, letting him get an eyeful of her panties. ' _…Strawberry patterned…fancy.'_ Ichigo thought with a smirk.

Riruka then swung herself back down, slamming her feet into Makoto's stomach. When Makoto was sent to his back, Riruka mounted his stomach. With an almost vampiric brutality, Riruka began to viciously and violently claw at Makoto's abdomen, basically tearing him in half. Makoto tried to crawl away, but fell dead after a few inches.

Riruka stood up and looked down at her bloodied hands, with wide hungry glowing red eyes. "Sweet Black fucking Sabbath! If I wasn't on a mission to save my friend, I'd fuck the red right out of those eyes." Ichigo said, before several dozen curved blades impaled Riruka through the chest and back, causing her to collapse. "…Well…kinda like that, only with less symbolism and more my penis in your vagina." He stated.

"Ha! It seems I've found some useless prey!" Jirōbō announced. "Now, I'll give you ten seconds to regret me, Jirōbō the 4th seat of the Seven Division to ever across paths!" He announced.

"…You talk too much." A tired voice said, before a gunshot echoed, as Ren held a green pistol up to the Shinigami's head and fired.

Ichigo glanced around, as all the blood from Shūsuke, Makoto, and the other Shinigami was absorbed into him through his feet.

"Ghhh…Mas-Master…" Riruka force out, as she began to recover from her attack.

"Ugh, you're such a baby." Ichigo said with an eye roll, as he knelt down and pulled the blades out of his fledgling.

He looked down and noticed she was struggling a bit, causing him to sigh and glance around. "Hey, um…Ren, can you turn around." Ichigo said. Ren raised an eye brow at the orange haired teen, before he shrugged and turned around.

Ichigo sighed as he leaned down towards Riruka's face, before he roughly dragged his tongue along his teeth. "You really need to drink blood." He said with a scowl, as he used his hand to open up the girl's mouth.

Riruka's eyes went wide, as she watched her master place his mouth over hers, before he forced his bloodied tongue into her mouth. "Mmm…" Riruka sounded, as she tasted her master's blood, while arching her back. Her wounds began to seal up.

Ren glanced up and blinked a few times when he heard the sound of Riruka moaning. ' _What the hell are they doing?'_ He thought to himself, as he turned around.

All he saw were Ichigo and Riruka standing up. Riruka had her arms crossed and her cheeks were red, as she looked to the side and she was completely healed. Ichigo was licking his lips and nodded a bit. "…Tastes good." He admitted, causing Riruka to blush harder, as she crossed her arms tighter.

' _What was that?!'_ Alucard asked loudly in his head.

' _What was what?'_ Ichigo thought.

' _What you did with your fledgling! You didn't have to do that. She would've healed eventually! Why did you soil your mouth with…with that filth?!'_ Alucard questioned.

' _Um…maybe because I wanted to.'_ Ichigo replied, before he smirked. ' _Are you jealous that I'm not making out with you? Jealousy so unbecoming of you.'_ He thought teasingly.

' _Hmph.'_ She sounded in reply.

"…Yeah, you're jealous…" Ichigo muttered, before he started walking. "Come on guys, let's ditch this place." He said, as he walked past Ren and Riruka.

"Do you even know where your friend is?" Ren asked, as he looked at the orange haired teen.

"…Not a clue." He admitted, as he walked before he stopped and glanced back, noticing Riruka hadn't moved. "Let's go, Rabbit-Girl!" He said impatiently, as he and Ren walked off.

"R-right, Master." Riruka muttered, as she quickly went to catch up with him.

For the next half an hour or so, the three moved through the city-like landscape. They ran into dozens of unseated Shinigami, with Ren skillfully taking them down, Riruka brutally taking them down, or Ichigo skillfully brutally taking them down.

Ichigo glanced around, as the trio walked. He had regressed back to his sealed state, wearing black pants, a white dress shirt and black vest, with a black robe-like cloak that flared out into ragged ends.

' _So Alucard, how do you think I'll do against the Captains?'_ Ichigo thought curiously.

' _Hehehe, you'll slaughter all the pigs!'_ She said excitedly.

' _Are you sure? I mean, they are Captains for a reason.'_ He thought unsure.

' _Of course, Master! You and I are together…working together, our power is unmatched! None of those pathetic wastes of walking blood-bags won't stand a chance against us, Master!'_ Alucard replied gleefully.

' _…Are you sure…'_ Ichigo thought with some nervousness. He did get his ass handed to him by a Lieutenant. Was he strong enough to fight people who were almost dozens of times stronger?

' _Master…'_ She said softly, as Ichigo felt something inside his stomach shift a bit. ' _…Absolutely 'Nothing' will happen to you. You will not die, as long as I have a say in it. Those pathetic Mongrel Pigs will not be able to harm you, if they do…I will drag them and all that they look into oblivion…I guarantee you that.'_ Alucard said seriously. _'The reason you'll win against the pigs is simple. You are my Master, and I am your loyalist servant and weapon! If anyone apposes us…they will be impaled.'_ She said with the utmost adoration, causing Ichigo to close his eyes as he felt his stomach move again.

' _I…I see…'_ Ichigo thought. He wasn't sure why, but he liked the fact his Zanpakuto was so loyal towards him, and it made him feel really nice.

' _Of course, Master.'_ Alucard said, before she giggled.

Ichigo looked forward, as he, Ren and Riruka walked. "WHAAHH!" Ganju yelled as he ran passed them.

"Well…That was interesting." Ichigo said, as he looked at the man running by.

"Master, why do you think he was running?" Riruka asked unsure.

"He was running form us." A voice said, causing the three to look forward. In front of them was a bald wearing some kind of red eye liner and then there was some dude with feathers on his face.

"…What the fuck?" Ichigo asked, as he looked at the two guys. "Are you two like fairies or something?" He asked rudely.

"Ugh, what ugly people." Yumichika commented, only to be sent crashing through several walls, as Riruka punched in right in the face.

"Ugly…Ugly!" Riruka yelled angrily. "I'll show you what the cute really is! You pompous little feather wearing twat!" She said angrily.

"…Twat?" Ichigo said, as he looked at Ren.

"Maybe she's from Europe." Ren suggested.

"Huh, weird." Ichigo commented, before he looked at the bald guy. "I think you should take care of baldy-eyeshadow here." He said with a shrug, getting a nod from Ren as he ran forward.

Ren charged at Ikkaku, before the bald Shinigami slashed his sword at the teen. But Ren dropped down and slid between the Shinigami's legs.

Ikkaku turned and slashed his sword at the teen, only for Ren to put his hands on the ground and acrobatically flipped back and kicked the Zanpakuto out of his hand. The sword flew and impaled a wall stone wall a good distance away.

Ren quickly stood up, as Ikkaku tried to hit the teen with his sheath. Only for Ren to hooked his left StormFlower around the Shinigami's sheath, and used the blade of his other StormFlower and cut Ikkaku's arm.

"Eh, fuck!" Ikkaku sounded, as he moved back from the teen.

Ikkaku glared as he swung his sheath horizontally, only for Ren to drop back and put one hand on the ground, as he sent his legs up. Just as the sheath passed by, Ren wrapped his legs around Ikkaku's neck, while using his hand on the ground to twist himself and flip the Shinigami over, sending him to the ground.

Ikkaku was on his back. Ren sat on the Shinigami's abdomen and slammed his fist down on the man's chest, sending a pink energy shockwave through the man. His attack shattered most of the Shinigami's bones.

Ren stood up and brushed off his cloths, as his StormFlowers went back into his sleeves. "You didn't kill him?" Ichigo asked, he wasn't angry or anything, just curious.

"I spent most of my life to kill Tsukishima, I really don't want the though off killing other people on my conscious." Ren admitted. He could admit he wasn't like Ichigo and really didn't like the idea of consciously killing. Sure he shot that one guy a few hours ago, but he would've lived, if Ichigo hadn't absorbed all his blood that is.

"Oh, okay." Ichigo said, as he looked around.

"You're not going to call me foolish or naïve?" Ren asked.

"No, not really. I can't judge anyone else on what they do. What other people do is not really my affair unless they approach me with it. If you don't want to kill, simply because you don't want to, then it's fine. You have killed before, you have crossed that line, but you're holding back…I'm jealous." Ichigo said, getting a surprised look from Ren.

"Jealous?" Ren asked.

"Anyone can kill. But to look your enemy in the eye, knowing you'll remember his face for the rest of your life. Now that takes... a stomach and will, much stronger than I'll ever have." Ichigo admitted, as he looked forward again. Ren looked decently surprised, as he looked down at the unconscious Ikkaku.

"…Thanks…" Ren said. Ichigo wasn't one to give out compliments tediously.

"Ah…Nn…" Ikkaku sounded, as his eyes opened, with Ichigo and Ren looking down towards him.

"Ugh…" Yumichika sounded.

Riruka grabbed him by the shoulder and the stomach, before she ran forward, with her eyes glowing red. She plowed him through several stone walls, ramming his back against them, shattering the stone. As soon as they passed the walls, Riruka threw him back.

"Ugly! You called me Ugly! You don't know shit about fashion and appearance if it slammed you through several walls! Which is what I did! Because I know what I'm doing!" Riruka ranted angrily, as she looked down at the Shinigami. "You wanna talk about ugly! Then take a long look in a mirror pal! What sane guy where's feathers?! Weirdoes that's who!" She said continuing to rant.

"Hey are you listening to me!" Riruka yelled, as she picked the Shinigami up by the helm of his robes and glared at him.

"Eh…I don't like such ugly people touching me." Yumichika said with a scowl.

Riruka twitched, before she left go of the Shinigami and punched him in the face. She then grabbed him by the helm of his robes and lifted him above her head, before she slammed him down into the ground.

"Ugly! Ugly! The Master thinks I'm adorable, so fuck off!" Riruka yelled angrily, as she knelt down and grabbed by the back of his head and slammed his face into the ground. Riruka blinked before her smile reached inhuman lengths, as she began to rapidly slam the Shinigami's face into the ground, before his skull broke.

"Hmhmhm-hehehe!" Riruka giggled insanely to herself, as she glanced around and went back to her master.

Ichigo and Ren walked, the black haired teen had a frown on his face. "It seems we now know where your friend is." He stated.

"Of course, and obviously there going to know we know that, so they won't put up a trap, knowing we'd think there was a trap prepared to stop us." Ichigo said, causing Ren to give him a look.

"I think you're over analyzing things." Ren stated.

"No, no, no, think about it." Ichigo said, as he glanced at his friend. "Would you waste resources guarding a place you know your enemy believes to be heavily guarded? Knowing they'd avoid that place, or risk fighting a large force with unwinnable odds?" He asked.

Ren blinked a few times. "…Ugh, like I said 'over analyzing'." He stated.

"Pfft, shows what you know, pink hair." Ichigo said, with an eye roll.

"Whatever you say, dandelion-head." Ren replied uncaringly.

Ichigo glanced around, before his eyes focused on the shadows. ' _Huh…'_ He sounded.

' _Don't let your eyes fool you, Master…people are watching us…'_ Alucard said, causing Ichigo's eyes to glow a bit red.

"Let's put on a show then." He muttered, before he looked forward.

"Ah, Master you waited for me!" Riruka announced, as she caught up with the orange haired teen.

"I what?" Ichigo asked, as he glanced at her. "Oh, it's you, Rabbit-Girl. I totally forgot about your boobs for a second. That's a fucking sin right there." He said to himself.

"Uck."Riruka sounded, as she crossed her arms.

"What? I meant it was a sin for forgetting about them. You're boobs aren't a sin…well, technically." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Ichigo…mission." Ren said with a sigh.

"What? Rukia ain't going anywhere." Ichigo said, before he smirked. "Hehe, get it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Ren said with an eye roll. Ichigo could be so immature sometimes. After that the three headed off, towards Rukia's location.

"…So then this guy's all saying I can't fight for shit, to this one really cool dude. I doubt he really believed him, the guy was sort of a dick." Ichigo said, with Riruka listening to her Master.

"What'd you do?" She asked.

"Well I went down to his house. I gotta admit it was one of the times I was ever pissed to the limit. I mean, I pride myself in how fucking badass I am at fighting. But this shmuck just comes along and says I can't for shit. I felt I was entitled to be pissed." Ichigo admitted.

"Did you kick his ass, Master?" Riruka asked curiously.

"Na, we were only thirteen. So it'd be pretty stupid. But I cussed him out and made sure he listened, he was scared shitless. Since he knew I could kick his ass." Ichigo said, getting a nod from Riruka.

"Did he ever try to take bad about you again, Master?" She questioned.

"Hell no, after that I had the reputation of a delinquent. No one wanted to take shit like that again." He informed.

"…You seem to have had a very violent childhood." Ren commented dryly.

"I made it violent. You could say that the violent life chose me." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Eventually the three arrived at a tall tower, surrounded by several other buildings and a large staircase. "Whoa, that's pretty big." Riruka commented, looking up towards the large group of buildings.

"The Shinigami have a habit of making things incredibly large, for no other reason than because they can." Ren stated with a sigh, as he looked at the large staircase. "…Ugh, I don't want to walk up that." He muttered.

"…You guys might want to stay back." Ichigo said, as he looked down at the staircase. "…There's someone there." He said, as he titled his head.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs was a red-headed man wearing a standard Shinigami Uniform, along with weird visor glasses.

"The Fuck, you trying to be Levar Burton?" Ichigo asked with a scowl. "He's pretty awesome I have to admit, but what's up with the shades?" He asked, as he looked at Renji.

Renji reached up to his shades and looked at Ichigo. "Long time no see, do you remember my face?" He asked.

"No, not really." Ichigo said with a shrug. "But I recognize those weird ass tattoos and eyebrows." He commented, getting a twitch from the red-head.

"I'm surprised. I thought that you had been killed by Captain Kuchiki's attack." Renji stated. "I don't know how you survived, but it's very impressive which is worth complimenting. "However, it's all over now." He said, as he pulled his sword out of his sheath. "I've said this before. I will kill the one who stole Rukia's power. If you're still alive, then Rukia's power cannot be restored!" He announced.

"…So are we going to fight? Or are you not done pointlessly bitching?" Ichigo asked sarcastically, as he looked at the man. "When I'm done with you, you'll be where you undead spirts should be…" He began, only to block Renji's Zanpakuto with his blood red Chokutō, creating sparks.

Renji gritted his teeth, as he tried to push the orange haired teen back. Ichigo pushed Renji's blade to the side, before he elbowed the red-haired Shinigami in the face. When Renji stumbled black holding his nose, Ichigo turned and sent a strong kick to the man's face, sending him flying back.

Ichigo looked at Renji, as he rolled his Blood Red Chokutō and held it in a reverse grip. "…And when I said where you should be, I meant in the ground. If you didn't catch what I threw out." He added, before he vanished in a flicker.

"Shunpo…How…" Renji muttered in shock, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I like to think it's because of my awesomeness." Ichigo admitted, before he whacked Renji in the side of his head with the flat edge of his Chokutō.

Renji spun around and slashed his sword at the orange haired teen, only to hit nothing. Quickly he turned around, before he slashed up, creating an array of sparks, when it clashed with the red blade. The two began to clash blades. Ichigo seemed to have an almost casual air about him, as he and Renji clashed.

With assimilating the memories and knowledge of dozens of Shinigami, along with his original experiences and training he did before he arrived, Ichigo had a lot of accumulated knowledge in Swordsmanship. Renji gritted his teeth, as he moved back, trying to hold back the red chokutō.

"Let me ask you, how do you plan on saving Rukia?" Renji asked with a frown.

"Hmm…Well, I planned on tearing down their defenses and savagely eviscerating them!" Ichigo raved a bit, as orange hair shadowed his eyes, but they were still seeable since they were glowing red.

"…What is this…Where does your confidence come from? With only one or two life and death battles. Or is it that your Zanpakuto is different?" Renji asked. "Can it be that with this little improvement in strength, you became this arrogant?" He asked angrily, as he pushed the orange haired teen back.

Ichigo glared at Renji. "Of course! You speak so fucking freely of a Zanpakuto's name and shit! But you can't even comprehend…her." He said, as he ran a hand along the blood red chokutō. "My confidence isn't arrogance, because she and I…we won't accept anything other than _death!_ Hmhm…And if you did somehow manage to kill me…well, you'd have to face _her_ wrath…and well, I would honest pity you then." Ichigo admitted.

"Does your arrogance know no bounds, **Howl Zabimaru!"** Renji announced, as he slashed his sword at the teen, only for the sword to shift into a segmented whip sword.

Ichigo glanced up and moved his fingers a bit, as he looked at the incoming segmented whip sword. Before the blade could go near him, it was entangled by glowing silver-blue wires.

"What?" Renji muttered unsure.

"What did you think when I said you couldn't comprehend her? She's given me all sorts of swell tricks!" Ichigo said with a smirk, as he held his hand up, revealing wires coming from his black glove. He waved his hand down, sending the wires down, slamming the segmented sword to the ground.

When the blade was impeded in the ground, Ichigo jumped up and ran up the whip-sword. Before Renji could comprehend, Ichigo jumped off the blade and spun, and then kicked the Shinigami right in the face.

When Renji was stumbling back, Ichigo spun the sheath to his chokutō around his neck, and aimed at the Shinigami's face before he fired.

"Ragh!" Renji sounded, as he slashed his whip sword at the teen. Several large segmented blades impaled Ichigo along his shoulder and stomach. "Now Die!" He yelled, as he pulled back.

"…Ow…" Ichigo sounded, before Renji pulled back and whipped the sword again, impaling him. "…Ouch…" He muttered, as the blades were pulled out of him, as the blade retracted.

"So pathetic." Renji said with a frown.

Ichigo blinked a few times, as he glanced up. The blood that flowed out of his wounds stopped and reversed, before his wounds completely mended together.

"Ah…You gotta do that again." Ichigo said, as he smirked wildly and inhumanly, showing off his sharp teeth. "It tickled." He added.

"How…" Renji said with a scowl.

"…You don't know…She's…perfect…" Ichigo said, as he lightly dragged his hand along the blade. "…She gives me so much…Hmm…I just hope I can give back on day." He said, before he glanced up at the Shinigami. "I guess I could start now…By giving her your blood!" He announced with a wide smirk as he attacked.

"Not in your life, you bastard!" Renji yelled, as he went to whip his blade at the orange haired teen. But Ichigo vanished in a flicker and appeared in front of the Shinigami. Just as Renji tried to turn the blade to cut Ichigo, the vampiric teen turned and stabbed forward, causing the Shinigami to freeze.

Ichigo stood a few inches in front of Renji, with his Chokutō impaled through the Shinigami's abdomen. "You know, people keep saying they're going to kill or beat me, but I always end up kicking their asses! Maybe I should keep count on how many times someone does that stupid shit." He said uncaringly, as he took a step back and pulled the Chokutō out of Renji's abdomen.

Ichigo turned around and sheathed, as he took a few steps forward. Renji stood there for a moment, before he fell to his knees. Ichigo stopped when a hand grabbed onto his ankle.

"Please…you have to save Rukia!" Renji forced out, before he collapsed.

"The fuck? Is that guy bi-polar or something?" Ichigo asked himself, as he walked towards Riruka and Ren.

"That was a very…decent way of attack." Ren commented.

"I wanted to see what he could do…not much I guess." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Hmph, these Shinigami aren't as good as I thought they'd be." Riruka said, with her arms crossed.

"Well they have had centuries of peace. They've all become complacent and probably don't have any actual experience in combat." Ren stated. "Which is why it was a good idea, for Ichigo and I to get some actual experience with the Bounts and the Fullbringers…excluding you of course." He said.

"…What about me?" Riruka asked, as she looked at Ren with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you seem to go into the Blood-Rage state." Ren commented.

"What's a Blood-Rage, what do you mean I go into it!?" Riruka questioned loudly as she crossed her arms.

"Enough talk about stuff that isn't about me." Ichigo interjected, as he glanced around and looked at the stairs. "Let's find someone else's ass to kill!" He said with a wide smirk, as he stepped forward, only to see Ren collapsing. "Really? You're going to do that here…right now?" He asked, as he looked at the sleeping teenager.

"Rabbit-Girl, pick him up. Let's go." Ichigo said with a sigh, as he turned around and headed towards a darker part of a building and a hole in the ground. "We'll pick this up at night…We'll be at our best then." He added, as Riruka picked Ren up and tossed him over her shoulder.

A few hours later, Ichigo and Riruka were walking a large staircase. "…Are you sure it was a good idea to leave him there, Master?" Riruka asked unsure.

"He'll be fine." Ichigo replied.

"We sorta just left him passed out in the sewers…" Riruka trailed off.

"He'll be fine." He said again, before the two eventually reached the top of the staircase. "Now…where is Rukia?" He asked himself as he glanced around. "Ugh, this place is so complex when it doesn't have to be. Ren must be so pissed off about this place." Ichigo commented.

"Why would he be pissed?" Riruka asked.

"Well, not pissed. I don't think I've ever seen Ren actually mad before. But he hates shit that is so fucking inefficient that borderline stupid." Ichigo admitted. "I mean, have you ever seen him use a microwave? It's weird. He has a whole system played out for how long somethings supposed to be cooked." He said.

"Huh." Riruka sounded.

"And then there was this one time, when I took him to my place. Luckily no one was home. He asked to get something to eat, and I was all 'Sure, Dude'. When he went to the fridge and got his food, he did a spontaneous fucking round house kick to close the door. It was fucking awesome. He Leaf-Hurricane'd that shit!" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"You didn't get mad?" Riruka asked.

"Well I was fucking surprised as Hell! I didn't expect him to kick my refrigerator closed. But he's Ren. He's always been a bit weird…Cool Weird." Ichigo said, before he and the magenta haired girl stopped when they felt a large Spiritual Pressure near them.

"M…Master…." Riruka muttered nervously.

Ichigo was staring forward with a wide smile on his face. "Hmhmhm-hehehe…Hahaha!" He laughed hysterically. "YES, seems like Christmas has come early!" He announced, as a thud echoed, when a large spiky black hair with bells along the tips, and he wore a Captain's Haori.

"M-master." Riruka forced, as she felt like she was crushed by their new opponents Spiritual Pressure.

"…Stay back, Rabbit-Girl, this is my fight." Ichigo said, as he rolled his head a bit and walked forward. As he walked, he reached up and tightened his black gloves. He then reached back and took off his black robe-like cloak and tossed it aside, with it disintegrating into black and red energy. All he wore now was a long pair of black pants and shoes, a white long sleeved button up dress shirt with a black vest over it.

Ichigo walked forward, as he held his left hand up and his right hand down a bit, revealing several glowing wires in-between his hands. A good distance away, a black cat looked at the orange haired teen with a form of nervousness.

' _Shit, Ichigo! You idiot! Run!'_ Yoruichi thought. While she was watching fearfully, the Quincys on the other hand were interested in the fight.

Kenpachi smiled fully at Ichigo, something the orange haired teen returned. "I am the Captain of the 11th Division, Zaraki Kenpachi. I've come here to kill you." He said happily.

"Hahaha-Hahaha!" Ichigo laughed, showing his large sharp teeth. "This'll be…so much… _fun!"_ He announced, before he thrust his hands at the Captain, sending his microfilament wires at him.

Kenpachi caught them, causing them to wrap around his hands. Ichigo looked incredibly surprised. "…Really?" Kenpachi asked dully, as he pulled on the wires, pulling Ichigo right at him. He pulled his serrated chipped sword out and slashed the orange haired teen in the chest, sending him back.

Ichigo stumbled up and blinked a few times, as he pulled his hands apart a bit, pulling our more Microfilament Wires. "You're tough." He muttered, before he charged. He ducked down right in front of Kenpachi, as dozens of glowing blue-sliver wires encompassed them both.

Kenpachi moved to the side and then went to attack the teen. Ichigo moved back and twisted his wrists and lifted his arms up a bit, causing the wires to move around and cross in front of the Captain. Some of the wires connected and cut up Kenpachi's body along with the left side of his face, cutting off his eyepatch.

The titanic amount of Spiritual Pressure that was released actually stunned Ichigo. Kenpachi slashed from Ichigo's abdomen all the way up to his face, sending the orange haired teen back. With his other hand, Kenpachi punched the vampiric teen back.

As Ichigo spat out blood, Kenpachi kneed him in the stomach, and then slashed him in the chest. "Grchk…"Ichigo sounded as blood came out of his mouth, just as Kenpachi went to cut him again. Ichigo lunged forward and head butted Kenpachi in the face.

Kenpachi seemed slightly surprised, but Ichigo was already jumping up with his hands spread out, and dozens of wires surrounding him. "Bye-Bye!" Ichigo announced cheerfully, as he wrapped the wires around the Captain's neck, while he tightened the wires. "Hehehe-hahaha…" He laughed to himself, as he tried to strangle the Shinigami to death.

Kenpachi blinked a few times, as he looked entirely unaffected, before he reached out and grabbed Ichigo by the throat and held him up. Ichigo gritted his teeth, as Kenpachi began to choke him, while the wires were still wrapped around his neck.

Ichigo's hands shook, as his feet kicked around. "Hey! ASS-BUTT!" A loud female voice yelled, causing Kenpachi to look up.

A few meters in front of him and a struggling Ichigo, as a young girl with magenta hair held in two pigtails and wearing a white hat with two bunny ear-like extensions. Riruka had a smile smirk, showing her sharp teeth, as her eyes glowed crimson. She held a large weapon at her hip, the weapon had six-barrels all held in a cylinder shape. "…Get your bloody-fucking-hands off my Master, you bloody-wanker!" Riruka said with a glare, as she pulled the trigger to her weapon, causing the six barrels to rotate.

In the span of a few seconds her Minigun fired, dozens of 20mm High Explosive Incendiary/Armor Piercing rounds collided with Kenpachi. Dozens of fiery explosions collided with the Captain's skin, causing Kenpachi to actually flinch as he moved back and off the orange haired teen.

"You…" Riruka began, as her Minigun was replaced with a Hécate II Heavy Sniper Anti-Material Rifle. "Ugly…" She continued and held her Anti-Material Rifle with one hand and fired a high-explosive armor piercing 50 caliber round at Kenpachi, causing him to stumble back.

"Ugh…" He sounded.

Riruka pulled the bolt back on the rifle, before she leveled it back at the Captain. "…Twat…" She yelled, as she fired another shot at Kenpachi. The force of the round caused Kenpachi to slam into the stone wall. "…Trying to Kill…" She said, while she pulled on the bolt again and fired, indenting Kenpachi in the wall. "…My Master!" Riruka yelled, as she fired again.

"Haha…" Kenpachi sounded, as he pulled himself out of the hole he created and looked at Riruka. "…Do that again, this is getting fun!" He said excitedly.

Riruka glared at the Captain, before she leveled the Anti-Material rifle at Kenpachi and pulled the trigger, only to hear a click. She blinked a few times, before she pulled the trigger again. "…Ugh…Bullocks…" She muttered.

"How disappointing." Kenpachi said with a frown. "I thought you'd be fun…I like a person with a good fight in them." He said, before he went to slash his sword at the Magenta haired Vampire.

"Then you'll love me!" Ichigo announced, as both of his feet collided with the side of Kenpachi's face, sending the large Captain back.

Riruka stood there with her legs shaking a bit, as she held her Heavy Sniper Rifle tight. That was actually the first time she actually got pissed off for reasons that didn't involve her. And she was scared entirely of Kenpachi and his Spiritual Pressure, but it seemed her loyalty towards Ichigo triumphed.

Ichigo crouched a bit, as he held a blood red chokutō in his left hand, holding it in a reverse grip and a brown sheath like rifle in his right hand. Kenpachi grinned, while Ichigo smiled showing his sharp teeth. In an instant Ichigo vanished in speed, as a streak of red light seemed to move across the area between the teen and Kenpachi.

Sparks flew around, as Kenpachi slashed at the streak of red light. The streak of red light was actually the red chokutō gleaning in the moonlight, while Ichigo was flash-stepping around.

The two clashed blades, as Ichigo stopped flash-stepping. Kenpachi grinned widely, before he and Ichigo pushed each other back. Kenpachi and Ichigo moved back from each other, while the orange haired teen rolled his chokutō.

"So are you gonna stop holding back, Mr. Captain?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, as he held his blood red blade. "Release your blade." He said with a wide smirk.

"Huh? This is the only form my sword has? I didn't seal it or anything." Kenpachi said uncaringly. "This is the true form of my Zanpakuto." He informed.

"…So you're sword can't get any stronger?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"So what? So you'll win if you just try a little bit harder? You're underestimating me! The reason there's no seal is because my Spiritual Pressure is so strong that even the strongest seal won't do any good. So when I fight, I just hold back on how hard I swing. If I don't hold back, my enemy will become so weak that I can't enjoy it at all!" Kenpachi yelled, as he slashed down and completely cut through the red chokutō and slashed Ichigo along the chest.

Ichigo looked down, as his blade fell apart with blood pouring from his chest, with his bones being visible. Kenpachi turned around and walked away with a disappointed look on his face. The orange haired teen heard a sound from inside his head, something pain filled and he hated it.

Kenpachi stopped when he felt a titanic Spiritual Pressure coming from behind him, causing him to look a bit confused. "You broke her blade you little piece of fucking shit." Ichigo said angrily, as he glared at Kenpachi with glowing red eyes, which were covered by his spiky orange hair.

"Huh?" Kenpachi sounded, as he turned around and swiped his blade down, causing several of the buildings next to him to collapse. "Are you spouting off about the Zanpakuto bullshit? So what if I cut your sword? It's just a tool of war. They're the words of those who are too spineless to fight by themselves. It's not something someone like you and I should say, Ichigo!" Kenpachi yelled.

Ichigo scowled as he looked at the Captain. He held his severed sword out, before the other half of the blade moved and reattached itself and mended, before he sheathed the chokutō.

"What? What the hell are you doing?" Kenpachi asked angrily, as he saw his opponent sheath his weapon.

"You've pissed me off, taking about her like she's some kinda fucking tool. I'll show you not to fuck with us…" Ichigo began, as he held his hands up and formed a rectangle out of his middle and index fingers, along with his thumbs, while the three-pointed stars on his gloves gleaned red. "… **The Bird of Hermes** is my name…Eating my wings to make me tame…" He said, as he was enveloped in black and crimson energy. "…Releasing Control Art Restriction Levels three and two, approval of situation B recognized…Commencing the Cromwell invocation." He finished.

Kenpachi looked a bit surprised, feeling the same large Spiritual Pressure that converted the barrier above Soul Society to look like demonic. The black and crimson energy receded, with Ichigo standing in the epicenter.

Ichigo wore a black suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat. In his black gloved hands he held two large oversized pistols. His hair was longer and was swept to the side of his face, covering on of his eyes, but it was still visible as it glowed.

"…Where's your sword?" Kenpachi asked irritated, as he looked at the orange haired teen.

Ichigo raised his arms up and crossed his large pistols over another. "Need I another weapon, if you want a fight? Then let's go!" Ichigo announced, as he charged at the Captain.

Kenpachi swung his serrated blade, only for Ichigo drop down and summersault under the Captain. As he stood up, Ichigo kicked himself off the wall in front of him and turned, while aiming Jackal at the Shinigami's shoulder and fired, creating a decent sized explosion.

Ichigo fired Casull at Kenpachi's wrist, sending the bladed arm back. The orange haired teen turned and leveled Jackal at Kenpachi's chest, only for the Shinigami to slash his sword at Ichigo's hand, cutting off his hand and sending the large black pistol up into the air.

Kenpachi slashed his blade at the teen, only for Ichigo to turn and step back a few times, while his pistol flew through the air. Just as Jackal fell back down, Ichigo's hand regenerated and he caught it behind his back, and fired straight up into Kenpachi's jaw.

When Kenpachi stumbled back, Ichigo hooked Casull around the Captain's neck and threw him to the ground. When Kenpachi was on his back, he tried to get up. Ichigo slammed his foot down on the Shinigami's chest.

Ichigo leveled both Jackal and Casull at Kenpachi's face and neck, before he unloaded almost twenty shots into the Captain. Blood came out of Kenpachi's throat, neck and mouth, as he tried to stumble up. Ichigo gripped Kenpachi by the face and lifted him up into the air.

"You insulted Alucard, you called her a tool…She's much more." Ichigo said with his eyes glowing crimson. "You cannot even comprehend the nature of her existence, you can't even comprehend mine! Humans, Shinigami, Hollows! All are the same to me! You're all…spare blood!" He said with a snarl on his face, showing his large sharp teeth.

In an instant Ichigo bit down on Kenpachi's neck, and drove his sharp teeth into the Captain. Blood gushed out of the wound in tune with the Shinigami's heartbeat, and after a few seconds Ichigo's eyes went wide as he pulled back.

"Ah…Ugh…Ah-Ah…" Ichigo sounded, as he stumbled back and held his stomach. He felt it, the Spiritual Energy he siphoned off the Captain was potent, more potent than he could ever imagine. When he felt Kenpachi's Spiritual Pressure, he thought it was unimaginably large, but what he actually had was much, much more. Like Kenpachi had unconsciously locked away his actual power, and it was incredibly strong potent.

Ichigo held his throat and his stomach, before he fell to his knees and collapsed. Kenpachi was already on the ground, going to pick him up was a tiny girl with pink hair.

"Master…" Riruka asked, as she knelt down next to the collapsed teen. "…M-Master." She muttered.

"Don't be sad! He made Ken-chan happy…I don't really know if he'll be getting up any time soon though." Yachiru said, as she carried Kenpachi off.

Riruka looked down at the unconscious Ichigo, before she glared forward, as her eyes turned red. "Stop...Come on, we have to go." A male voice said, causing the magenta haired girl to turn and frown.

"…Oh, it's you." Riruka said irritated, before she looked down at Ichigo. "…Led the way." She said with a scowl.


	5. Chapter 5

**For those that don't know, Chapter 5 and 6 are being uploaded at the same time. This is to avoid confusion and all that fun stuff.**

 _I don't own anything_

"…Ugh…" A male voice sounded, as magenta colored eyes fluttered open. Ren slowly stood up and leaned against a wall. He looked around unsure, before he noticed something that made him sigh. "…Why am I in a sewer?" Ren asked unsure.

Ren slowly moved out of the sewers, before he noticed the sun was starting to come up. "…Did I sleep the entire day?" He asked with a sigh.

He glanced around the area, mostly to see where he was. He closed his eyes when he focused and reached out with his senses. "…Ichigo and Riruka…Hmm…There you area…What in the world are you doing across the city?" He asked himself, as he looked in a specific direction.

Ren crouched down for a moment, before pink light rippled around his feet and he vanished in pure speed. The young teen arrived at a building, he continued running and run up the wall for a few steps, before he could slip he gripped the edge of the roof and pulled himself up.

He continued, before he dropped down and slid under an opening under a water tower. He got up and jumped between the air-between the roof and landed on another building. Ren ran along the next building, before he jumped across several stumps of an incomplete wall.

He moved forward, as he skillfully and efficiently moved along the maze of buildings, by just parkouring through the buildings. Ren jumped over another building, as two Shinigami stood in-between the alley that he passed over.

"Hey, did you hear that noise?" The first Shinigami asked.

"Probably the sound of you being an idiot." The second one said.

"Oh, you're probably right...dick-biscuit." The first one replied.

Ren landed on the ground in a crouch, as he glanced around, since he ran out of buildings and walls to parkour around.

"Oh look, a poor trespasser…Pfft, why do I always get the poor people." A male voice said, causing Ren to turn. He saw a large fat man wearing a Shinigami robe with a large purple collar.

"…Hmm…This could be problematic." Ren muttered, as he noticed the man had a Lieutenants badge.

"I agree." Another male voice said, causing Ren to glance back. He had spiky black hair, with three scars straight down from his right eyes and a tattoo of '69' on his cheek, along with another man with a boxed haircut and black sunglasses.

Ren sighed, as two green pistols dropped down from his wrists. The pistols had extended magazines and blades coming down from the ends.

"If you want to attack, then come." Ren said with a sigh, before Iba charged. One of the teen's pistols went back into his sleeve, as he grabbed the 7th Division's Lieutenant by the neck and threw him to the ground.

Omaeda tried to sneak up on Ren and smash him with his flail. Ren turned and elbowed the 2nd Division's Lieutenant in the shoulder, the shoulder to the arm that held the flail, causing Omaeda to step back. Ren turned and jumped in the air, before he kicked Omaeda in the chest, sending a pink energy-like shockwave through the Shinigami.

When the Lieutenant stumbled and turned back, he swung his flail at the teen. Ren ducked, letting it hit and imbed itself into the stone wall near them. He then hit Omaeda's elbow, so the Shinigami would punch the spiky ball of his flail, before he shot him in the arm.

Ren grunted in pain as Hisagi slashed him in the shoulder. He turned and punched the 9th Division Lieutenant in the face, before he grabbed the Shinigami's sword arm by the wrist and made him punch himself in the face. While Hisagi was stunned, Ren flipped the Shinigami over, slamming him into the ground.

As Iba got up, Ren turned and leveled both his green pistols at him, before he fired almost ten-to-fifteen shots into the Lieutenant. Before the Shinigami could collapse, Ren grabbed Iba by the neck and slammed him through a wall.

Omaeda pulled his Zanpakuto out of the wall, before he charged at Ren. But the pieces of that stone wall flew and hit Hisagi, with Ren crouched under them and went up to the Shinigami lieutenant.

Ren fired several shots from StormFlower, shooting the Shinigami on the stomach, shoulders and neck. But after that he turned and sent a powerful backwards kick to Omaeda's face, with a pink energy-like shockwave traveling through him, and sending him flaying through a wall.

"...Quick." Ren muttered, as his two green pistols went back into his sleeves, while he dusted himself off. "Just how I like it." He muttered, before he looked at the tower Ichigo was heading towards. ' _…Someone's still in there…Hopefully I can get Rukia and get her to Ichigo, before he needs to get there. He loves to drag things out longer then they have to be.'_ Ren thought with a sigh that was one thing he and Ichigo seemed to be opposite about.

"Well…you can choose your friends, but…you can't choose your family." Ren said endearingly with a slight smile, as he looked forward. He didn't really have anyone else now, so he liked to think of Ichigo as his family. Pink light rippled around his feet, before he took off, using the Fullbringer's Full Light Manifestation to achieve High-Speed Movement.

At a large tower with a long bridge connected towards it, Ren landed. He stood up and glanced around, before he turned and headed towards the large doors at the edge of the bridge and to the large tower. When the door opened, all the teen could see was a short and petite depressing looking girl.

Rukia turned and looked a bit confused. At the door of her cell was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail, with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. He also wore light-tan pants and black shoes.

"Who are you? One of Ichigo's friends?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, now we must go. Before someone arrives." Ren said seriously, as he grabbed onto her hand and went to guide her out.

"What?" Rukia asked unsure.

"Come on, we can't waste time pointlessly arguing. I have been trusted to help you, so lis…" Ren began, before he felt a large Spiritual Pressure approaching them. He turned and looked out the door and frowned. "A Captain…If only Ichigo was here to deal with this stuff." He muttered he knew his limits.

"I already wasted most of my stamina getting here, and dealing with those three Lieutenants." Ren muttered with a sigh, before he moved forward.

"W-what, what are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"Ugh, doing something undoubtedly stupid which will probably get me hurt." Ren said, as he looked at Byakuya. "Well…let's get this over with." He said with a sigh, as he looked at the Captain with tired magenta eyes.

 **A distance away, a few minutes earlier**

Ichigo laid on the ground, unconscious with Riruka nervously holding his head in her chest. "He's going to live…you know that, right?" Yoruichi asked dryly.

Riruka formed a tic, as she glared at the black cat. "Shut up! Can't you see I'm grieving?!" She yelled in her usual hot-tempered fashion, while she held Ichigo's head tighter into her chest.

"Hmm…Boobies…" Ichigo muttered. "Don't run away…I just wanna touch you…" He mumbled, before he chucked to himself. "Yeah, you like that cannon…don't you?" He asked, causing Yoruichi to look at the teen weirdly, wondering what the hell he was dreaming off.

 _-Dream-_

 _"Master!" Riruka said, as she hugged the orange haired teen. "You're just so strong and powerful. I can't help but fall in love with you!" She announced, as she pushed her chest against the teen's body._

 _"Damn right." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Now, give me a show." He said, causing the magenta haired girl to take a step back._

 _Riruka stood in front of Ichigo, before she began to undo her shirt. "Oh Master, you know I'd do anything for you…Anything." She said with a wide smirk, and glowing red eyes. She pushed down her shirt, revealing a black bra, before she could take off her bra a white blur pushed Riruka aside._

 _"…Don't run away boobs, I just wanted to touch you…" Ichigo said with a sad face._

 _"Master! If you should see a woman's unclothed flesh! Then it should be mine your eyes look upon!" Another female voice announced, causing Ichigo to glance down a bit. It was a girl with long black hair and glowing red eyes._

 _"Huh, like you have anything to show!" Riruka said with a glare, causing Alucard to look down at her chest to see it wasn't much compared to the magenta haired girl's._

 _Alucard blinked a few times, as she had a deadpanned look on her face. "…So? I am the Master's. If he should ask for anything, I'd happily do it!" She said with her arms crossed._

 _"Ladies, ladies…" Ichigo said with a wide smirk, as he wrapped his arms around Alucard's and Riruka's shoulders. "…No need to fight. Papa-Bird has two wings, enough to go around." He said._

 _"Yes, Master!" Alucard and Riruka said, as they turned and pressed their bodies up against his. Both of the girls' hands when and touched the teen's thighs and crotch._

 _"Master, you know what us Bitches like, don't you?" Riruka asked with a tilt of her head._

 _"Yes, Master...We just love cannons…so…" Alucard said, as her gloved hand pressed against his crotch. "…Why not show us yours?" She asked with an inhumanly wide smile._

 _"Well, who am I to deny you?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, as Riruka's and Alucard's eyes went wide, while they held a hungry look, before they went to their knees._

- _End Dream_ -

"Hehehe…You're all so talented." Ichigo mumbled, as he reached up and grabbed Riruka by her chest and squeezed. Riruka moaned a bit, as she glanced up and let her unconscious master mess with her. It wasn't like she could tell him no. Besides it wasn't like she didn't like her master, in fact she held him at a mixed form of admiration/respect/appreciate/attachment/passion and Infatuation.

"Eh, wake up you hormonal teenager!" Yoruichi said angrily, as the black cat slapped the orange haired teen in the face.

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, as he groaned a bit. "…Rabbit-Girl, you're so talented at getting all of my cannon down your throat…" He mumbled.

"Wake up!" Yoruichi yelled, causing Ichigo to sigh. With his eyes still closed his waved his hand around, before a blood red chokutō flew into his hand, before he waved it around.

"Go away dad…Rabbit-Girl, Alucard and I are going at it! Give us some privacy!" Ichigo said angrily, as he swiped his sword around. Riruka blushed a bit, before she took it as a compliment. Though she wasn't sure how. Her master was about a year younger than her and he seemed to be having wet dreams about her, she wasn't sure if that was good or not.

"Just get up!" Yoruichi snapped, causing Ichigo to sit up with his eyes open.

Ichigo looked around in confusion. "Huh, where's Alucard?" He asked, as he glanced around.

"Who the hell's Alucard?" Yoruichi asked angrily.

"Ugh…" Ichigo sounded with a sigh, as he lightly ran his hand along the blood red Chokutō. "…Someone." He added. "So, what happened?" He asked.

"You bit into Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and you fainted." Yoruichi stated.

"Fainted? I do not faint." Ichigo said with a scowl. "I passed out, which is far manlier...Fainting is for bitches." He stated.

"You're an idiot, you still passed out. Why did you bite him?" Yoruichi asked angrily.

"Because I thought I'd be fun." Ichigo said sarcastically, as he rolled his neck.

"Why'd you pass out, Master?" Riruka asked, as she checked on her master. "Surely eating his blood didn't do it." She said.

"Oh, it did it alright." Ichigo said with a scowl. "You could say his Spiritual Power is more than anyone suspects, even himself. I think my body couldn't handle if for a bit." He admitted.

"What are you talking about? Eating blood? Spiritual Power your body couldn't handle?" Yoruichi questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I ain't telling you." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"I'll make you." Yoruichi said with a glare.

"Oh and how are you going to do that? Are you going to scratch me until I tell?" He asked sarcastically. "You people ever wonder why you're so scared of the shadows, so scared of the unknown…It's because I'm the thing in the dark." He said with a wide smile, showing his sharp teeth, with his eyes glowing a bit.

"Oh, shut up about that vampire crap." Yoruichi said irritated.

"I'm right." Ichigo said with a nod.

"You're wrong!" Yoruichi replied angrily.

"You're a skanky!" Ichigo said with a smile.

"You're an asshole!" The cat yelled back.

"Bitch, I eat people!" Ichigo yelled in reply, before he suddenly stood up, while Yoruichi froze, when they felt a strong Spiritual Pressure nearby. "That douche bag!" He announced, as he turned and ran in the direction he felt the Pressure in.

"Hold it, Ichigo! Where do you think you're going?!" The black cat demanded.

"I can feel Ren and the Douchebag at the place Rukia is kept! Later bitches!" He yelled, as he ran through the wall and vanished in a flicker.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Yoruichi questioned as the black cat looked at Riruka.

"Yeah." Riruka said sarcastically. "Why don't I just go ahead and get the person who can stop him? Michael Mc-doesn't exist. Like I could stop, Master." She said with an eye roll, as she sat back on a chair and crossed her arms.

Ren and Byakuya stared down, but the teen looked a bit tired, since he fought against three Lieutenants and travel a good distance to get to the current location.

"I felt some faint spiritual pressure going here. I thought it was someone strong holding back his spiritual pressure. But it was nothing but a bug, how dull." Byakuya commented.

Ren crouched a bit, as he tightened his grip around StormFlower, before a ripple of pink light came from his feet and he vanished. Byakuya looked decently surprised, as Ren appeared behind him and slashed both StormFlower blades at the Shinigami's exposed back.

Byakuya vanished and appeared a few feet behind Ren, while the teen stood there. A deep red line formed along his chest and back, as blood dripped down from his shirt. Ren frowned as he turned and lifted one arm up, before he fired several shots from one of his green pistols, creating several green muzzle-flashes.

A pink ripple formed under Ren's feet, before he sped back. Byakuya vanished and appeared right next to the teen, but Ren was already dropping low and gripped the railing of the bridge and slide under it. He stabbed StormFlower into under the bridge and swung forward.

Byakuya looked at where the teen had gone. Before a pair of feet came through under the railing on the other side of the bridge. Just before Ren could kick the Shinigami, Byakuya vanished.

Ren quickly stood back up, before he straightened up and looked forward at the Captain. "I see…You seem to be somewhat competent. I'll make sure that you don't walk away from this alive…" Byakuya said, as he unsheathed his blade, causing Ren to take a step back.

"Don't do it, Nii-sama!" Rukia forced out.

" **Scatter, Senbaonzakura(** _A Thousand Cherry Blossoms)_ **."** Byakuya said, as his sword disintegrated into petals.

"Run!" Rukia yelled.

"…Oh…Fuck…" Ren muttered with a sigh, before he was covered in dozens, hundreds of deep cuts, and then collapsed to his knees.

Before Byakuya could do the finishing blow, another Captain appeared grabbing the Shinigami's wrist. "Ho, ho, that was scary. I think that's enough. Don't you agree, Captain Kuchiki?" Ukitake said, before he looked at the bloodied teen and his eyes went wide. "Lie Ren…" He said in some surprise.

"What's the meaning of this? Do you know this intruder?" Byakuya asked with a frown.

"…He's the Last Shinigami Substitute we've employed." Ukitake stated.

"I see, than shouldn't it be best if I eliminate him?" He asked.

"No…Besides, releasing a Zanpakuto in here is a first class offense, even if you are fighting the intruders. What are you thinking?" Ukitake asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's a war time situation." Byakuya said.

' _…Oh, what'd Ichigo do?'_ Ren thought, as he sat blood covered, trying to focus his spiritual energy around his wounds to seal them up.

"War time situation?! How can an invasion of few humans end up like that!? Is this related to the murder of Aizen?" Ukitake questioned, he and Byakuya stopped when they felt a strong Spiritual Pressure.

"W-what's this? Such a strong Spiritual Pressure? It's clearly at the level of a Captain! But I don't recognize this person…who is he? Where'd he come from…It's similar to the energy that corrupted the barrier!" Ukitake said in some worry, before a figure in a black hooded robe-like cloak landed next to Ren and Rukia.

The cloaked figure stood up, and all the people could see were a pair of glowing red eyes and a shining white inhumanly wide smile, showing sharp teeth. "Sup…" He began, causing Rukia to freeze, as he reached up and pulled his hood off. "…Bitches." Ichigo said with a smirk, before he glanced at Ren.

"Dummy…" Rukia said sadly, as she looked at him. "I told not to come…I told you…I forbid you to come…" She said.

Ichigo glanced down, before he looked at Byakuya. "You can bitch later. I got to take care of this pompous douche." He stated, as he looked down at Ren. "I'm going to kill the fucker that did that to you, buddy." He informed, as he looked forward.

"Byakuya…who is that?" Ukitake asked.

"He is unimportant, he's just an intruder. He's a nobody. That I will destroy…This is the end of a meaningless skirmish, this ends now." Byakuya.

"Heh, a nobody?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. "Excuse me, but I'm a Fuck-Mothering-Vampire, I've killed a LOT of people…mostly your guys, to get this title. I deserve to be referred as such." He said.

"Don't think too highly of yourself, insignificant scum!" Byakuya said coolly, as he exerted his Spiritual Pressure, causing Rukia to collapse.

"Hehe, the what the fuck was that? Did you just piss yourself or something?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, completely unaffected by the power.

"Hmph." Byakuya sounded. "It seems you have gained a bit of strength. I do not know who you acquired your powers. But you should have just returned to your normal human life, instead of throwing away your life that you luckily kept…How foolish!" He said.

"…I'm not sure if you can understand this. But I can't be killed you pathetic little chew-toy." Ichigo replied.

"…Arrogant scum." Byakuya said, before he vanished.

Ichigo stood still and smirked, before Byakuya appeared behind him, stabbing the teen through the chest. Ichigo's head slowly turned around, creating a cracking sound, as his neck twisted to inhuman lengths.

"Do that again, it tickled." Ichigo said with a wide smirk, as dozens of glowing blue wires were revealed as they entrapped the Captain.

Byakuya vanished again and appeared to where he originally stood, before he noticed the hole in Ichigo's chest, where he stabbed him. It was there and it was bleeding. ' _How is he still alive?'_ He thought.

Ichigo smirked as he held his hands up and bit down on the air between his hands, revealing more glowing wire. "Why'd you run?" He asked with a smirk.

"I see. You've become full of yourself, for keeping up with such low level skills…" Byakuya said, as he raised his hand up and pointed his finger at the teen. " **Hadō #4. Byakurai(** _Pale Lightning_ )" He said, before a large bolt of concentrated lightning fired out the tip of his finger.

Ichigo held up his rifle-sheath and partially unsheathed the blood red chokutō, with the lightning colliding with it. The Lightning seemed to have been absorbed into the red blade, before Ichigo quickly sheathed it.

Byakuya seemed slightly surprised, while Ukitake looked unsure. Ichigo's hair and cloths began to glow, as he held the hilt of his blade. In an instant Ichigo unsheathed the blade and slashed it at the Captain, everything slowed down as everything in front of him seemed to scatter and wilt into black and red rose petals. All the buildings, the bridge…everything in a certain radius in front of him were affected by the attack. "… **Luna Scalpere(** _Moon Slice_ _ **)**_ _"_ Ichigo muttered, as he sheathed the blade again.

"…That's cool and all…but…bleeding here…" Ren forced out.

"Ugh, you ruined my mojo you ass…but fine, I'll help you." Ichigo sighed out, as he turned and picked the teen up.

"Don't get so full of yourself, scum." Byakuya said, as he stood on top of a roof.

"Oh…you survived." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"It seems I have to show you something. What you can't compensate for with a thousand years of training. The decisive difference in our strength…Scatter…" Byakuya began, only for a band-like object to wrap around his blade, as a dark skinned woman with purple hair appeared near them.

"…Yoruichi…" Byakuya and Ukitake said.

"Yoruichi, I haven't seen your face in a while. It's been a few hundred years since your disappearance, everyone thought you had died." Byakuya commented.

"So…you're a hot chick. Why the fuck did you…Ow!" Ichigo yelled, as Yoruichi impaled her hand through the open wound on his chest. "Oh…Not again." He muttered, as he glanced around unsure. "Oh, hey, look. Bat people. Please don't eat me... bat... peo... ple..." Ichigo said slowly, before he collapsed, with Yoruichi catching him, before she picked Ren up too.

- _Dream-_

 _On top of a stone building stood an orange haired teen and a teen with black hair with a magenta streak._

 _"Hey." Ren said._

 _"Yeah?" Ichigo asked._

 _"You ever wonder why we're here?" Ren asked._

 _"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." Ichigo replied._

 _Ren looked at him. "…What? I mean why are we here, in Soul Society?" He questioned._

 _"Oh, uh…yeah." Ichigo said._

 _"What was all that stuff about God?" Ren asked._

 _"Uh…Hm? Nothing." The orange haired teen replied._

 _"You want to talk about it?" Ren questioned._

 _"No." Ichigo said._

 _"You sure?" Ren asked._

 _"Yeah." The vampiric teen replied._

 _"Seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell, it's just a single dimension in the middle of nowhere. No way in or out." Ren said._

 _"Mm-Hmm." Ichigo agreed with a nod._

 _"The only reason that we're here is so that we can help your friend. And the only reason they have your friend, is because you're here to save her because she loaned you her power." Ren said._

 _"Yeah, that's because they're dicks and are trying to kill her." Ichigo said._

- _Dream End-_

Ichigo's eyes opened, as he looked around and noticed he was in the same room he woke up in again. "Ugh…Why do I feel like I've been roofied?" He asked himself, as he held his head.

"Ichigo." A female voice said, causing him to turn and see Yoruichi leaning against a wall.

"Oh God, it's you." Ichigo said with a sigh, before he glanced around. "Rabbit-Girl!" He announced, before one of the walls next to him exploded, as Riruka burst in.

"Master….Oh, God…How many times are you going the pass out in one day?!" She asked loudly.

"Pfft, fuck if I know." Ichigo said, as he stood up and glanced around, before he saw Ren lying near him, covered in bandages. "…You fought like a badass." He muttered, before he frowned and looked towards Yoruichi. "What was that?" He questioned with a glare, as black and crimson energy began to seep out of him. "I would've eviscerated those douche bags!" He said angrily.

"Shut up, and be quiet you selfish little bastard!" Yoruichi said with a glare. "You are not as strong as you could be! You are arrogant and unbelievably cocky, where is all this coming from?" She questioned.

Ichigo glanced down and picked up the sheath which held his blood red sword. "Because she told me." He said.

"You're Zanpakuto spirit? Hmm…" Yoruichi said with a scowl.

"She told me, she would not let me die, that nothing would be able to kill me…That nothing will stop us! And I believe it!" Ichigo said with a wide smirk.

"We're a Team, Ichigo. We're supposed to be working together. There is no 'I' in team!" Yoruichi said irritated.

"Oh yeah? Well there's no 'you' either! So I guess if _I'm_ not on the team and _you're_ not on the team, then nobody's on the goddamn team. The team sucks!" Ichigo replied.

Yoruichi exhaled loudly through her nose, as she rubbed her forehead. She couldn't understand why Ichigo was being so damn stubborn and being a total ass. "I want to help you get stronger, so you can defeat Byakuya easier!" She said with a scowl.

"…Wait what? Stronger?" Ichigo asked, as he looked at the purple haired woman.

"While your friend recovers, you'll get stronger." Yoruichi said seriously with a smirk. She now knew what she was dealing with here. Ichigo was cocky, egotistical, rude, sarcastic, rebellious, disrespectful, and perverted, but he was a teenager so only a few things would work on him, women, power, bribery and reverse-psychology.

"Alright, I'll…listen…but I want something in return." Ichigo said.

"What?" Yoruichi said incredulously. "I'm giving you power, what else would I give you?" She asked.

"Well…I saw that one cute girl who worked for Urahara. Wield a giant Spirit-Cloth-Cannon thing. I want you to give Rabbit-Girl here to specs to them…I want the bitch to have dozens of those cannons." Ichigo said. "Bitches Love Cannons." He said with a smirk.

"Ugh…Fine." Yoruichi said with a scowl. "In three days, you'll be stronger than you are before." She informed.

"Hmhmhmhm…" Ichigo sounded, as he clapped. "…Then, let's get started." He said with his eyes glowing a bit.

Awhile later, Ichigo and Yoruichi stood in an underground area. "Tell me Ichigo, do you know that there is another level of soul release for your Zanpakuto?" She asked.

Ichigo glanced down and blushed a bit, as he heard a giggle from inside his head. "There has been some…passing mention of it." He admitted.

"I see…" Yoruichi said with a nod. "It's not just you're Zanpakuto, but all Zanpakutos have two levels of Soul Release. There's Shikai the Initial Release and the second, Bankai the Final Release. One must be able to do both of them to become Captain." She informed. "Every Captain can do Bankai with, only one exception…" She trailed off.

Ichigo scowled. "I'd hazard a guess and assume that only Kenpachi can't do it." He said.

"Yes, in the long history of Soul Society, he's the only one who had become a Captain without even knowing the name of his Zanpakuto. His raw strength is not to be taken lightly even by the Gotei 13. You should know this, since you fought him." Yoruichi said.

"The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakuto, they also vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But in general, one's power can grow five to ten times greater." She informed.

"…Fuck…" Ichigo muttered, as he glanced down.

"Scary, isn't it? This is because from being able to do Shikai to Bankai, even the strongest guys need at least ten years to train." Yoruichi said.

"…You do know that we don't have that kind of fucking time?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"I know." Yoruichi replied with some irritation. "It takes ten or more years to train if you do it with the proper method. But even though it's very risky and dangerous, I will use a different method. To make you learn how to do Bankai in three days." She informed.

"Alright...let's do this." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Yoruichi vanished for a moment, before she came back with a think humanoid doll-looking thing. "…I really don't want to ask, but what's with the doll?" He questioned dryly.

"This is a Transform Soul Body. It's a rare artifact of the Special Op. Division. This thing can forcefully materialize the soul of a Zanpakuto." Yoruichi informed.

Ichigo gave her a look. "…what does that have to do with Bankai?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You need communication and synchronization with your Zanpakuto to achieve Shikai. For Bankai you need materialization and submission of the Zanpakuto. Materialization means to opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakuto's world in your conversations with it, so instead, you need to summon the Zanpakuto's soul into our world. It usually takes ten years of more to achieve it." Yoruichi said. "Just stab your Zanpakuto into this and it'll forcefully materialize the soul. Then I'll use my power to keep it materialized. But you have only one chance at this. The time limit is three days. Before the time is up, you must beast your Zanpakuto into submission!" She said seriously.

Ichigo glanced down as he looked down at his blood red chokutō. He tightened his grip around the hilt and scowled. He really didn't like the idea of fighting Alucard. ' _Hopefully I won't make her mad at me.'_ He thought.

' _I would never be mad at you, Master! Don't think that! Anything you do, you have my fullest of support!'_ Her voice said in his head.

"…If you cannot…" Yoruichi began, before Ichigo fully impaled the doll, causing her to move back.

Black and Crimson energy encased the doll, before it got larger and larger. It spread out and formed a large coffin with a giant eye imprinted on the center of it.

Yoruichi looked unsure, as she moved back again. She watched as black and crimson energy leak out of the coffin, as a female giggle came from it, while the coffin began to open up with a white gloved hand coming out and gripping the edge. She looked at Ichigo, to see his usual 'sarcastic/disrespectful/cocky' smirk was replaced with a smile that wasn't condescending or arrogant, it was almost…loving. ' _What is his Zanpakuto Spirit?'_ She thought to herself, as the coffin slowly opened up.

* * *

 **I know this chapter may seem to be following Cannon a bit, but don't worry. The next few chapters are going to go off the rails.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those that don't know, Chapter 5 and 6 are being uploaded at the same time. This is to avoid confusion and all that fun stuff.**

 _I don't own anything_

The coffin opened up, with the lid falling to the ground, as black and crimson energy seemed to slither out of the confines. Yoruichi saw a pair of glowing red eyes in the shadows of the coffin, similar to Ichigo's, but dozens of other crimson eyes opened up.

' _Come on.'_ Yoruichi thought, she was actually a bit anxious to see who this person was.

A figure walked out of the coffin, causing Yoruichi to blink a few times. It was a young girl, around fourteen to fifteen years old. She had long, straight black hair with bangs that framed her face and glowing sinister looking blood red eyes. She wore a white suit and white suit pants, with a black undershirt and a crimson colored tie. Over her suit she wore a long white over coat, with a pair of white cloves with similar symbols on the back, as Ichigo's black gloves. She wore white boots and a white fur hat on her head.

Yoruichi looked at her unsure. If the girl didn't have such an evil aura and evil looking eyes, she might've thought she could've been a bit cute.

"Hello, Alucard." Ichigo said with a smirk.

The girl looked at him with a mixed form of devotion, obsession and loyalty, as she reached up and took her white hat off and held it up to her chest, while she bowed. "…My Master." She said.

"You're Zanpakuto is named…Alucard?" Yoruichi asked unsure. That was a pretty weird name for a Zanpakuto.

"Don't be ridiculous, wench." Alucard said, as she looked at the taller more voluptuous woman.

"Wench!?" Yoruichi asked with a glare.

"Hmph, I understand that My Master is a person someone would want to be with. But that doesn't mean I'd let some…diminutive trash, sink their claws into my Master's innocent mind!" Alucard said with a scowl, as she glared at Yoruichi.

"Innocent? Have you heard half the stuff he says?" Yoruichi questioned, with her arms crossed.

"He's My Master, who am I to judge what he says? I'll forever remain by his side." Alucard replied almost instantly.

"Alucard…We're trying to have me achieve Bankai…So there a way you could just you know, give it to me? I mean, since I have to beat you into submission…and you're already pretty submissive…" Ichigo trailed off.

Alucard glanced down and looked a bit melancholic. "…I'm sorry, Master. But…That's one order I'm afraid I can't follow." She said, before she looked up towards the orange haired teen.

Ichigo frowned a bit, before he scowled. "…Why?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Master. But that's how things are." Alucard replied, as she moved closer towards him. "If you wish to achieve Bankai, you will have to beat me into submission." She said, before she smirked. "Can you?" She questioned, as she moved around him.

Alucard put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, as she slowly walked around him, dragging her hand with him. When she reached his back, she stood on her toes as she draped her arms over Ichigo's shoulders.

"Can you beat me into submission, Master, your _perfect_ Zanpaktuo?" Alucard purred out, as she slowly licked her lips.

Ichigo blushed a bit, before he scowled and looked forward. "Oh, this is going to be, so much fun." He said as his scowl turned into a wide smile, getting a smile from Alucard in turn. Yoruichi didn't look so sure, as she looked at the two.

A day later a loud bang echoed, causing Ren's eyes to snap open. The bandaged teen sat up and groaned, before he reached up and began to unroll the bandages that wrapped around him. Another bang thundered, with the ground shacking.

Ren closed his eyes and sighed, as he felt the area move. ' _What in the world is going on?'_ He thought unsure, before he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure and rolled his eyes. "…Eh, of course." He muttered with a shake of his head, with an amused smile on his face.

After getting out of the bandages, Ren looked at himself. He noticed most of the cuts from Byakuya's attack had mostly healed.

"I guess it's because of Ichigo's Fullbringer." Ren said to himself. Before they came to Soul Society, he was able to help Ichigo fully bring out his Fullbringer.

Ichigo really gave no shits about it, and when Ren suggested letting him take it, he gave him the go ahead. Ren sighed, as he remembered. Ichigo said he only cared to use Alucard for his weapon, and didn't really care about the Fullbringer.

Ren glanced around, before he picked up his cloths and began to put on his dark green coat. He rolled his neck, as he stood up. A black form-fitting armored jumpsuit formed around his body, as thin grey colored armor seemed to be more prominent around his chest, shoulders and legs. On the back was a pink lotus emblemized.

When the armor formed, Ren leaned his head back and sighed. After summoning Ichigo's main Fullbringer, being a type of armor. He began to get Ichigo's healing factor, which let him heal much easier.

The black armor seemed to dissipate into black Reiatsu-like smoke, as Ren released the ability. But the door to the room slammed open, causing the wall behind the door to crack.

"Master!" Riruka announced, as she felt Ichigo's spiritual energy in the room. "You're done…Oh, it's you." She said with a scowl. "Why would you try to impersonate my master!?" She demanded in her usual hot-tempered manner. "Do you think you'd have an adorable, gorgeous servant!?" She questioned, before she crossed her arms. "Hmph, like I would fall for that!" She declared.

Ren closed his eyes and sighed. "No, I was just healing myself." He said tiredly. He didn't understand how Ichigo could deal with Riruka's attitude. But then again, she was completely devoted to him. So she really tried not to bitch all the time to him, but in turn always bitched to Ren.

"Then why didn't you say so!?" Riruka interrogated. "You should actually try to defend yourself, if someone accuses you of something! Geez, you're so helpless!" She rambled off.

"…Right…" Ren said uncaringly. He's known Riruka for a few days now, and he understood she was the type of person who never really took responsibility for her own actions. She was vain, narcissistic, and a bit of a coward. She never acted that way around Ichigo, which would definitely clash with his personality. Ren knew when to shut up and just ignore people, a trait a lot of people seemed to lack, or at least to him anyway.

"Now, let's go!" Riruka announced, as she turned around.

"…Um…where exactly?" Ren asked with a sigh.

Riruka twitched, before she turned and glared at Ren. "You do not get to ask questions, only I can ask question. Which I have not done!" She announced.

"I am not going anywhere, until I know where I'm going." Ren said dryly.

"Master is training to get his Bankai-thing…" Riruka began, before she gave Ren a condescending look. "…A Bankai is when you…" She started.

"I'm well aware of what a Bankai is." Ren said with a sigh.

"Hmph." Riruka sounded, as she crossed her arms. "Well, while he's doing that. We're going to go out and kill off some of those stupid Shinigami that want to fight Master!" She said.

"So you want to go out and eliminate some Shinigami…why?" Ren questioned.

Riruka's eyes took on a red hue, as she narrowed them at Ren. "Do I need a reason?" She asked, as her bloodlust began to surface. The fight with Kenpachi made her realize how woefully inadequate she was. How useless she was compared to her master. She wanted to eliminate a few Shinigami to get that spark back inside her. ' _I will not be a burden to my Master!'_ Riruka thought to herself.

Ren raised an eyebrow, as he observed the hot-tempered magenta haired girl. After a few seconds, he sighed. He couldn't really let her go out by herself, where she'd die. He might not have been as close of friends with her, than he was with Ichigo. But she was still his teammate and he wouldn't just let her die.

"Fine…" Ren sighed out, before he glanced back. "…I'll get ready." He said, before he turned around to get dressed.

A few minutes later the two were moving through Soul Society. Riruka had her backpack on, which carried her dollhouse, which in turn held all her weapons. Ren was using his Bringer Light to move around at high-speeds, while Riruka use her supernaturally enhanced speed.

The two pasted what looked like the remains of a battle field. Ren stopped, causing Riruka to scowl and stop too.

"Why the hell did we stop!? There isn't any ugly-Shinigami here!" She said indignantly, as she stomped her foot.

Ren closed his eyes and sighed, as he ignored her. He opened his eyes and investigated the area. He noticed some blood on the ground, and noticed that the person who seemed to be bleeding was long gone.

Riruka glared around and noticed several walls destroyed and the dried blood. "Meh, how long ago do you think all this stupid stuff happened!?" She asked loudly.

Ren glanced around. "I'd hazard a guess and say about six hours ago." He commented.

He knelt down and closed his eyes, as he reached down and touched the ground under him. From around Ren, a thin pink-colored ring-like wave imitated from his hand and spread out. The pink energy seemed to become less visible as it got further from Ren.

After a few seconds, the pink energy became more visible as it returned to Ren. The teen's eyes opened, before he frowned. "Three of the Reiatsu signatures that were around here had left, one was of that Uryū guy." Ren informed. "Two were Shinigami…They're alive, but…wounded from what I can sense. They're not too far away." He stated.

"Then let's go!" Riruka announced, as she sped off. Ren sighed, as he stood up and dusts his pants of, before he vanished.

A good distance away from them stood a young woman with green eyes and black hair pulled into a long braid. She looked a bit worse for ware, having some cuts and scrapes on her body. Next to her was a pale young man with blue hair and yellow eyes.

Nemu slowly walked with her father, as he finished reforming from his Flesh Splash. Mayuri stopped and rolled his eyes, before he looked back. "While I love the idea of new test subjects, I'm really not in the mood right now. If you want, you could wait there for a few hours until I come back." The Captain said with a sadistic smirk.

Mayuri looked at the empty area, before footsteps echoed. Slowly, the visage of a young girl came into view.

Riruka walked towards the two Shinigami. In her left hand she held a 40 mm six-shot revolver-type grenade launcher and in her other hand, she wielded a Panzerfaust.

"Oh, well hello there." Mayuri said with a smirk, as he looked at the magenta haired girl. "What a positively unique spiritual pressure you have…I've never in life felt it…" He admitted. "Tell you what, if you work for me, I'll treat you well. In case you are worried, I am really gentle with female subjects. How about this? I'll give you top class special treatment. I'll only drug you eight times a day and only four hours of machine operations a day. You will eat with your mouth and when you sleep, I'll give you clothes. And I'll stay away from any life-threatening operations if I operate on you. How about it?" He asked.

With it being early in the morning and the sun barely up, most of Riruka was shadowed, but her glowing red eyes glared at the Captain. She leveled the MGL at the Captain, before she fired six High-Explosive 40mm grenades.

The projectiles exploded near the Captain, forcing Mayuri to move back. As he moved back, a blinding pain came from his back, causing him to turn.

Standing behind Mayuri was Ren, with his two green bladed SMG-Pistols brandished. He was wearing black form-fitting body armor. The two blades on the weapons had blood dripping off them,

"I am sorry, but your opponent is me." Ren said seriously, before Nemu went to dispose of him, only for be tackled to the ground by a black blur.

Mayuri sighed in disappointment. "I'm more interested in the girl, go away." He said uncaringly, before he was forced to dodge several projectiles from Ren's Stormflower.

"If you wish for another opponent, such as I. Then you will have to kill me first." Ren stated, getting a groan from Mayuri.

Nemu put her feet up and under Riruka, before she kicked the vampiric girl off her. She then kicked herself up and stared forward blankly.

"Ugh, I'm so going to kick your ass." Riruka muttered, as she held her stomach.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to continue further." Nemu said, getting a scowl from Riruka.

"Allow! No one makes us do anything!" Riruka yelled angrily, before Nemu attacked.

The artificial Shinigami went to punch the magenta haired girl, but Riruka blocked it with one hand and hit Nemu with the other. As Nemu turned, she attacked again. She sent her other fist towards the girl, only for Riruka to grab onto the wrist, force it down, and punch Nemu in the face again and then turned and sent another punch to the artificial Shinigami.

Nemu seemed to ignore the pain, before she punched Riruka in the face, twice, causing the vampiric girl to spit up blood. Riruka's eyes gleaned a deep crimson, before she began to punch the artificial Shinigami harder.

The two traded blows to the face, Riruka endured her hits and Nemu seemed unaffected. Riruka moved forward and elbowed the artificial Shinigami in the face. Nemu moved back as Riruka tried to kick her, and tried to kick her back in turn, but Riruka avoided it.

Nemu began to take things more seriously, as she swung a fist at the vampiric girl, only for Riruka to duck under it. The Shinigami turned and went to kick her in the face, but Riruka's enhanced agility and senses let her dodge it, by turning on the ground and leaning back. Nemu went to kick her again as the magenta haired girl was up, but Riruka put her hands and leg up, to block it.

The Artificial Shinigami used that block to push herself around, so she could deliver a spinning hook kick to the magenta haired girl's face, but Riruka bent her knees and leaned back, avoiding the heel. Nemu continued to spin and tried to send a lower spinning hook kick to the vampiric girl, only for Riruka to lean lower to the ground, displaying some of her supernaturally enhanced flexibility. Nemu dropped to the ground and went to kick the girl's feet out from under her.

Riruka threw herself back to the ground, put her hands back and pushed herself right back up, and used that forward momentum to punch Nemu right in the face. Nemu grunted, as she moved back. With an inhumanly wide grin, Riruka jumped and flipped, before she kicked Nemu right in the jaw. The Artificial Shinigami was sent back and her head was slammed into a stone building.

Nemu pushed herself up and began to try to kick Riruka, but she kept hitting them away. Riruka tried to kick Nemu in the stomach, only for the artificial Shinigami to grab onto her foot, but the vampiric girl just punched her exposed face twice.

Riruka hopped back and jumped up, before she used her free foot to kick Nemu in the face. But the Artificial Shinigami ducked low, letting it pass by. Riruka was turned around, facing the other direction as Nemu held her leg. She did a forward flip, forcing Nemu to let go of the girl.

Once Riruka landed, she turned and did a backwards kick right to Nemu's jaw. Nemu was forced back up against a wall, as blood came out of her mouth. Riruka didn't stop though, she charged at Nemu and jumped up and put one of her feet on the artificial Shinigami's chest, before she flipped herself and kicked her right in the jaw.

When she landed, Riruka turned and kicked Nemu right in the face, causing the artificial Shinigami to spit up more blood. She turned and sent another kick, and then jumped up and spun and kicked Nemu one final time in the face, sending Nemu to the ground.

As Nemu hit the ground, Riruka jumped back and leveled her Panzerfaust at the downed Artificial Shinigami and fired. The 110mm high-explosive anti-tank warhead collided with the Nemu, creating a large explosion, followed by a loud thunder clap.

The fire and smoke dissipated, revealing Nemu's left arm and leg were blown off. Riruka landed next to Nemu, before her eyes returned to their usual magenta color. She stumbled back and looked at Nemu in shock.

"Gah…It…seems…like…I'm beaten…" Nemu muttered.

Ren did a back-hand spring, avoiding Mayuri's unique looking blade. He vanished in speeds that even Mayuri couldn't follow. Since Ren absorbed the spiritual power and abilities from Kūgo and Tsukishima, their enhanced speed was added to his. And since he was wearing the armor he got from Ichigo's Fullbringer, his powers were enhanced.

The teen shot Mayuri in the back of the head, causing the Captain to turn and swipe his weapon at him. Ren ducked down and impaled Mayuri in the thigh with one of Stormflower's blades and pulled back, dragging the blade down to his knee.

With his weapon in Mayuri, Ren was immobile for a moment, letting the Captain cut him with his unique blade.

Wen Ren moved back, he collapsed and his back hit the wall behind him. "Really now, you've got no fight let in you? Well of course, once the poison's entered your system, it severed the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs." Mayuri stated.

Ren closed his eyes and sighed, before his black form-fitting armor rippled. Out of his back, a spine-like construct seemed to come out, before at the tip, a spike formed, before it impaled Ren in the back of the neck, with sparks of pink Reiatsu crackled off the spine-like construct on his back.

The teen glanced at Mayuri, before he sighed. "Now, I'll take care of you quickly, I'm not…" Mayuri began, only for Ren to vanish.

Mayuri stood there for a moment, before his arm slid off. The arm that held his Zanpakuto. Ren stood behind the Captain and kicked out the man's knee, before he stabbed Mayuri in the collar with one StormFlower and pressed the barrel of the other one up against the man's back, before he fired.

The Captain coughed up blood, before he turned around. Ren pulled StormFlower out of Mayuri and did a back-hands spring back, to avoid the man. Mayuri's eyes narrowed at the spine-like construction on the back of Ren's Fullbringer Armor.

"Oh, my. I was curious. I had assumed you might've been immune to my poison. But no, you're not moving. It's your armor that's moving you." Mayuri summarized, before he glanced up and nodded. "I'd say that, that armor is capable of self-adaptation." He theorized.

Ren looked at Mayuri, before he crouched and vanished as light rippled underneath his feet. He appeared in front of Mayuri in a crouch, with both of the StormFlowers forward behind the Captain's legs and pulled back. Ren slashed at Mayuri's calves, as the Captain fell to the ground, as his legs were pulled out from under him.

Mayuri was on the ground, before he turned and grabbed onto his Zanpakuto that was held by his severed hand. The Captain stood up and glared at Ren, as he held his unique blade. His legs were bleeding heavily, from the major cuts along them and the stump where his arm was, bled profusely.

" **Bankai…** **Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō** ** _(_** _Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō_ )" Mayuri said with a scowl, as the baby's head on the guard opened its mouth as it produced a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape, with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms, and a silver halo hovering around its head.

Ren stumbled back, as he felt the large amount of Spiritual Pressure against him. A distance away, Riruka was shivering, as she looked up towards the giant creature.

"…Your friend isn't going to survive…" Nemu forced out, as her melancholic eyes looked at her father's Bankai.

"W-what?" Riruka asked, as she nervously looked at the creature.

"…Your friend may die." Nemu said sadly, as she looked at Riruka. "I don't like it." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Riruka questioned, as she looked at the dismembered artificial Shinigami.

"I know my father isn't a good person…I don't like what he does…How he kills people…how he uses them…I…I don't like it." Nemu said sadly, while she looked down. "…He's hurt me, hurt me more than this." She said, as she glanced at her missing limbs.

"Why are you telling me this?" Riruka asked unsure, as she stepped back.

"I don't know…I don't think father will save me this time." Nemu admitted, as she looked at her body. She knew she was probably going to die soon. "…I just want to have my last words to have some meaning." She said melancholically. "I've always been and always listened to my father…I just wanted to say something that wasn't dictated by him." She said, as she reached over with her remaining hand and touched her blood, and brought it up to her face.

Riruka's eyes zoned on the blood, as her eyes took on a red hue. Nemu looked from the blood on her hand and noticed Riruka's hungry look. "You want me blood?" Nemu asked curiously, as she tilted her head, but the detached from reality, focused look on the blood Riruka had gave it away. "I don't know what you are. Father will want to experiment on you to figure it out…So would I." She admitted, before she held her hand out. "…Experiments require some risks, some say. Perhaps father would like it best if you were at your strongest, no?" Nemu questioned, before she leaned back and turned her head.

"I'm going to die, so I might as well donate my blood to a great experiment…" Nemu began, before she cast a glance at the magenta haired girl. "…Do it, and save your friend. It's the least I can do, for having you listen to my rambling." She said melancholically.

Riruka stared at Nemu with glowing red eyes, before she knelt down and mounted the girl's waist. The magenta haired girl leaned forward and opened up her mouth, revealing inhumanly sharp teeth. Nemu just looked at her father and his Bankai, before Riruka into her throat. The vampiric girl moaned, as she began to devour the Lieutenant's Shinigami's blood and soul.

Ren looked at Mayuri and his Bankai, before he stepped back and brought his StormFlowers up and put them together. He held one up and the other one upside down and formed a rectangle with them, as their blades.

"I don't know what you plan to accomplish. You won't survive this fight. Your friends won't stop the execution, if that's what you plan to stop. Honestly, why don't you do some actual good? Surrender and I might think about experimenting on you." Mayuri said uncaringly.

Ren didn't look detoured. "Your words won't detour me. I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. That any effort you put forth to anything is possible, if given enough resolve." He said, as he pulled the pistols apart. "…Can you match my resolve, Captain… **Bankai**." He said, before he was enveloped in pink Reiatsu.

The Reiatsu dissipated, revealing the two green pistol-like SMGs were replaced with two green Chinese Wind-and-Fire wheels. Each wheel was a flat metal ring, one quarter-segment had a padded grip with a cross-guard; the other three segments have protruding flame-styled blades. The left blade gave off an intense heat while the other one had the sound of shifting winds.

"… **Tuānliú fēng de liánhuā** ( _Turbulent Monsoon Of The Lotus Flower_ )" Ren finished.

Mayuri glared, before he sent his Bankai towards the teenager. Ren stood there calmly, as he put his two elemental blades together, and held them both in one hand. He jumped up and flipped in the air, before he threw the bladed disk towards the large baby-like creature.

" **Hōngmíng shēng hé shāoshāng** ( _Roar and Burn_ )…" Ren muttered, as the two combined disks ignited, one disk creating a deep pink fire and the other disk giving off a tempest wind. "… **Fei Lian hé Zhurong."** He finished, before the disks were enveloped in large swirling mass of pink flames.

The flaming disk completely cut, burnt and incinerated Mayuri's Bankai. Mayuri twitched and glared at Ren, to see he was holding his two Wind-and-Fire blades again. In his left hand he held a blade that gave off an almost tempest storm of pink flames. In his right hand he could see visible wind blades that seemed to hurricane around each other, giving of the sound of high-pitched chiming bells.

Ren stepped back and leveled his wind blade at Mayuri, and compressed the wind around it. He forced them to congregate at a single point creating an extremely high velocity wind tune, before he sent it towards the unprepared, wounded captain.

The high-velocity winds slammed into Mayuri, shredding up his chest and slammed him into the stone wall behind him.

Ren sighed, as his Bankai dissipated back into his green pistol-like SMGs. He panted as his formfitting black Fullbringer armor dissipated, and he fell to his knees. ' _…Oh God, if it wasn't for Ichigo's stamina training, I would've never been able to pull off a Bankai move.'_ He thought tiredly.

"Gah, ah, ha…" Mayuri sounded, as he pulled himself out of the stone wall.

' _Hmm…This could be problematic.'_ Ren thought with a sigh, before he groaned as he saw Mayuri's Bankai reform, forming the same disgusting creature again.

As the large creature moved towards Ren, a blur of amassed black and crimson energy seemed to dart around it, completely tearing through the creature. The creature was shredded and fell apart in a bloodied mess, before a figure landed a few feet in front of Mayuri.

In front of him stood Riruka, she still wore her dark dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it, as well as a pair of thigh-length boots. Her hair was still magenta but her eyes seemed to be glowing red. Behind her though was something different, out of her back came two wisps of black and crimson energy.

Riruka smiled widely, showing her inhumanly large teeth. The wisps of black and crimson energy began to compresses and spin at incredibly high-velocities, looking like two wings of black and crimson tornadoes.

She took a step towards Mayuri. "…This is for what you've done to Nemu…" Riruka said darkly, as she vanished in a shimmer and appeared in front of Mayuri and grabbed him by the throat.

The two black and crimson wing-like tornadoes that spun at high-velocity turned. Riruka had a smirk on her face, as the two wings impaled Mayuri through the chest, grinding up his insides. She pulled Mayuri close towards her, before she violently tore through his throat and began to devour his blood and soul.

After a few minutes, Riruka pulled back from the dried out corpse of Mayuri. She reached forward and crushed the Captain's skull. She turned around, as the black and crimson wings that spun around her back, dissipated.

Riruka moved towards the panting Ren, before she glared at him with her hands on her hips. "What're you doing, kneeling down there!? Why don't you just stop being tired, and let's go!" She instructed.

"…Yeah…Hah, let me just magically stop being tired…" Ren said out of breath.

"Good." Riruka said, before she and Ren tensed as they felt two giant Spiritual pressures, Captain-Class signatures near them.

"That did it." Ren said dryly, as he forced himself to stand up. "Let's go." He said, before the two speed off.

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo and Alucard charged at each other, with the black haired vampire girl thrusting her hand forward. The orange haired teen didn't even flinch back, as her hand was entangled in glowing blue microfilament wires.

Alucard grimaced, showing her sharp teeth, as her arm was completely torn off and shredded. Black and crimson energy came out of the stump, forming a large monstrous claw-like appendage. Before she could react, wires wrapped around her leg.

Ichigo swiped his hand, dragging Alucard along the ground, before he whipped her up and slammed her into a large rock, shattering it. He turned and chopped towards another rock, sending the vampire girl into another large boulder, and dragged her down, slamming her into the ground.

As the dust rose, several dozen loud bangs echoed, sending dozens of Reishi projectiles towards the orange haired teen. Ichigo moved back, as he moved his hands, causing the microfilament wires to condense and formed a shield against the weapon.

When the dust cleared, Alucard was standing there, holding an M1928A1 Thompson Submachine Gun. Alucard was smiling wildly, as she fired at the teen.

"Hmhm-hehe, come on Master! Don't give up now! I'm positively soaking at this battle!" She declared, as she put her free hand near her thigh.

"You are one crazy-fucking-bitch…" Ichigo muttered to himself. _'And I couldn't be more turned on_.' He thought to himself, he wasn't sure if something was wrong with him. But this crazy girl seemed to be his kink.

Alucard's black hair seemed to flow and solidify, forming dozens of glowing red eyes, and formed into a large dog with shaggy black fur, multiple red eyes, and a large, fang filled mouth. Ichigo looked at the creature with wide eyes.

"Do you like it, Master?" Alucard asked curiously, with a tilt of her head. "I like to call him, Baskerville." She admitted.

"Can ah…can I do that?" Ichigo asked.

"…You will, Master." Alucard replied with the utmost confidence, before she smiled and sent the Black Dog towards the orange haired teen.

Ichigo looked up towards it, before he grabbed his blood red chokutō and tossed it up into the air. He wrapped his wires around the hilt, before he swiped down, with the sword completely cutting the demonic dog down the middle.

As he looked forward, Alucard formed from the black and crimson energy behind the teen. Alucard happily draped her arms around Ichigo, despite the fact that she was almost a foot and a half shorter than him.

"You are getting better, and better, dear Master." Alucard informed with a wide smile, before glowing wires wrapped around her. "Hehehe…" She giggled, before she was shredded by the wires.

Ichigo quickly vanished in a flicker, as he tried to get away from the regenerating Alucard. He formed Jackal and Casull, before he leveled both of the weapons at the girl and fired. Alucard stumbled around, as large burst of blood came out of her, as the high-caliber projectiles of spiritual energy collided with her.

Alucard giggled happily, before she turned and looked at Ichigo with a dark smile. "So strong, Master! So ready to take me out, from a distance or from up close…Hehehe, and so brutal. I love it!" She raved with an insane look in her eye, as one of her hands gripped her chest and the other hand on her crotch. "Hehe-haha! Come on, Master, let's not stop now! Don't hold back! Fight me, take me, give it to me!" She announced with a face the came across between desperation and lecherous lust.

Ichigo had a blush on his face, as he saw her look and heard the voice she had. He wasn't sure if she was horny or filled with bloodlust. On the side lines Yoruichi shifted a bit. She wasn't sure if this Zanpaktuo was good for him. ' _I'll have to talk to Urahara about this.'_ Yoruichi mused with a frown, as she looked toward Alucard.

Glowing blue microfilament wires wrapped around Alucard's arms, before Ichigo closed his fists and pulled apart, tearing off the girl's arms, shredding them and destroying them. Wires wrapped around Alucard's legs, before they were torn of her body as well.

Ichigo closed his fingers as he brought his hands together, causing the wires to wrap around Alucard's body and tear it in half. Ichigo panted heavily, as he looked up. He moved forward as he gripped his chokutō and went to impale the girl.

He grimaced and closed his eyes, as he looked away. He really didn't want to look at Alucard in pain. Despite their fights, he always glanced away and made sure not to get a look at Alucard, as he messed her up. He went to stab Alucard, only for a hand to stop him.

"I wouldn't be doing that." A familiar female voice said, causing Ichigo to open his eyes and turn. Standing by his side was Alucard, before he looked forward and saw the mangle corpse of a Shinigami he had killed.

Ichigo looked at her with wide eyes, since he was essentially open now. Before he could react, she grabbed onto the front of his cloths and kicked out his feet from under him. Ichigo fell right on Alucard, as she smirked wildly as she fell to the ground.

Alucard's glowing red eyes stared into Ichigo's, as he laid on her body. She had her legs on either side of him, as she slowly brought them up and lightly rubbed her thighs against him.

"You have me now, Master. What'll you do?" Alucard asked sensually, as she reached up with a hand and lightly put it on the orange haired teen's face. "…Will you, as they say, 'enjoy the spoils of war', Master?" She questioned quietly, with a wide smirk and glowing red eyes, as she leaned her face forward a few inches.

Ichigo blushed a bit, before he regained his usual cocky smirk. "…Does this mean I've won?" He questioned.

"Indefinitely, Master." Alucard replied instantly. "You never would have lost to me." She informed seriously. "Now Master…" She began, as she smirked and slowly dragged her elongated tongue along her lips. "…shall we enjoy some spoils?" She asked curiously.

Ichigo smirked, as he leaned down and opened his mouth. But before he could seal his lips with the dark vampiric girl, Alucard vanished and was replaced with a doll. He narrowed his eyes at the doll, before he looked up and growled. He turned and glared at Yoruichi, to see she was standing up, stretching.

"Well, that was fun." Yoruichi commented sarcastically.

"…Why did you do that?" Ichigo questioned seriously, without his usual attitude.

"I only powered that thing up to help you get your Bankai, I did that." She replied uncaringly.

Ichigo got off of the doll, before he stood up. "Hmph, it seems you have." He said with a scowl, before he glared at her. "I guess I have no other reason to stay." He replied, before he turned and took a few steps forward, only to stop when he felt a hand stopping him.

"Don't leave this place, or I'll stop you." Yoruichi informed.

Ichigo glanced up, before a wide smirk formed on his face. "And how exactly do you plan to do that!?" He asked loudly, before he glared at the purple haired woman. "You gave me my Bankai…" He began, before he smiled. "…Oh, you're jealous." He said.

"Jealous?" Yoruichi asked with her arms crossed.

"Of Alucard." Ichigo said with a smirk that infuriated Yoruichi. "She's so strong and we have an inseparable bond. It must tear you up inside." He commented, before he flexed his fingers and Yoruichi felt dozens of wires wrap around her.

Yoruichi vanished and went to kick the orange haired teen, only for her leg to get tangle up in wires and thrown to the ground. "You know, attacking your allies to get some kind of 'sense' in them, is really stupid. You could say 'Hey, Ichigo, could you not do that'. But for some fucking reason you want to hit-sense into me…That's fucking stupid." Ichigo complained. He never understood that kind of shit and he honestly hated it. And it always seemed to happen to him. What the hell.

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi, before he glanced around and scowled. "Rabbit-Girl!" He announced, before he waited for a moment. "Ugh, fuck, you're not here." He said, before he let go of Yoruichi and walked away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Yoruichi questioned with a frown.

"Pfft, well from what I can feel, someone's following Ren and Riruka, who seem to not be here…So, I'm going to see who I can fight." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Do you think you can just leave?" Yoruichi asked angrily.

"…Yes." Ichigo replied with a nod, before he smiled fully. "…Because I'm already gone." He added, as he vanished in a flicker.

"You dumbass!" Yoruichi said with a glare.

 **-Silbern**

"Okay…so you mean to tell me, this guy's supposed to be a vampire…I ain't buying it." Bazz-B asked with a frown, as almost twenty or so people watched on a large wall, with a projection on it.

" …He ate a few Shinigami alive." Äs commented.

"Tut, so can her." Bazz-B said, as he glanced over to Liltotto.

Liltotto scowled, as she glanced at him, before she looked away. "This is so exciting." Giselle said with a smile, as she licked her lips.

"I don't know what's so exciting about this; it's some poor saps trying to attack Soul Society." Bambietta replied with a frown, as she crossed her arms.

"But whatever that orange haired kid did, completely warped the barrier around Soul Society. That should be impossible." Meninas commented.

"Like I care." She replied uncaringly.

Candice had an excited look on her face, as she looked at the screen. "It helps that those two boys are hunks." She said, referring to Ichigo and Ren.

"Pfft, you're such a slut." Giselle said with a dopey smile.

"Oh fuck off you corpse fucker." Candice replied.

The rest of the Sternritters were happily watching the screen, mostly glad for some entertainment, since there really wasn't much else to do. They've just watched the fight between Ren, Riruka and Mayuri and Nemu, and they thought it was interesting.

"Oh, what's this?" Giselle asked with a smile, as she looked at the screen. She saw Riruka and Ren stop and confronted by two Captains. "…This should be interesting." She said darkly.

- **With Ren and Riruka**

Riruka and Ren stopped moving, before they turned around and saw two people behind them. Well technically one was behind them and the other one was on the roof staring off onto the distance, like he was posing for some album cover.

The being in front of them was around nine feet almost ten feet tall and wore a large amount of armor with a helmet over its head. The man on the building had dark skin, dark brown hair in braids and weird visor glasses.

"Ugh." Ren sounded, as he stepped back. He wasn't sure if he had enough to actually deal with these people.

Riruka stepped forward, as glared at the closets figure. "What do you want, bucket-head!?" She demanded angrily.

"I am Seventh Division Captain Sajin Komamura." The armored man informed, as he drew his sword. "You intruders are suspected of murdering Captain Aizen, and for the murder of Captain Mayuri." Komamura informed.

"Hey, I know who I killed and who I didn't! I did not kill his 'Aizen' guy. I mean, why should I be punished for the shit you idiots can't stop?! Aren't you like, supposed to be warriors! Where's your 'Warriors' death' shit?" Riruka asked irritated. "If all you Ugly-Shinigami are gonna bitch and moan about someone killing you guys, I'm seriously worried about that whole 'protectors of balance' and shit!" She said angrily.

"…You have quite the mouth on you…" Komamura said with a scowl.

Riruka glared before she attacked the armored began, only for the Captain to grab her by the throat and lift her up. "So undisciplined." He commented, as Riruka kicked around, as her face began to go red.

Several loud thunder cracks echoed, as the armor around Komamura's arms, chest and face were torn off, as large projectiles ripped through them. Komamura dropped Riruka in surprise, letting the Magenta haired Vampiric girl moved back.

Komamura turned and looked at the new attacker, with his wolf face. Standing there was a teen with orange hair that was long and swept to the side, shadowing his glowing red eyes. He wore a black suit, leather riding boots, and a full-length red overcoat.

The Shinigami Captain froze, as he looked at the orange haired teen. He felt it, the massive amounts of spiritual energy coming off him in waves. It felt like, like it was alive. Like it was pure bloodlust, anger, madness, order, chaos, all of it, folded into one being. It was the same power that corrupted the barrier that protected Soul Society. And it was coming from one single teenager.

' _What is he? Some kind of monster?'_ Komamura thought, as he observed the orange haired teen.

Ichigo had a wide smirk on his face, as he rested Jackal on his shoulder and was leveling Casull at Komamura. "Backup's arrived. Let's go hunt some wolves!" Ichigo said with a wide smirk.

* * *

 **Here are the new chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own anything_

Ichigo had a smirk on his face, as he looked at Komamura. The anthropomorphic wolf Captain had stepped back, as he gripped his Zanpakuto.

' _…Oh my, I didn't know they existed like I do.'_ Alucard said into Ichigo's mind, as she and he looked at Komamura. ' _…There's no doubt about it. He's a werewolf.'_ She informed.

"Hmm." Ichigo sounded, as he stepped back and held both Jackal and Casull at his sides.

' _This is a rare battle indeed…A battle of monster against monster!'_ Alucard announced happily.

"You're neither human or Shinigami, you're something else entirely." Ichigo said with a wide smirk, looking at the werewolf.

Ichigo charged at Komamura, causing the Captain to prepare. Before Komamura could react, Ichigo dropped to his knees and slid under the large begins legs. The orange haired teen turned and spun, leveling Casull at the Captain, while also having Ren and Riruka in the field of vision.

"Watch your head, while I'm aiming for his!" Ichigo announced, before he fired several shots.

Komamura flinched back, as the projectiles collided with him, before Ichigo appeared near Riruka and Ren.

"You two return to the hide out, go through the secret passage." Ichigo said, mostly bullshitting about the 'secret passage' deal. He wasn't going to say go through the sewers in front of two Captains. That'd be stupid.

"What? We're doing this together." Ren said seriously.

Ichigo gave them a deadpanned look. "This is my specialty. Also, isn't it unfair to go 3-on-1?" He asked. "If you don't get some rest, things will only get worse. It'll be such a pitiful war, wouldn't you think?" He asked with a dark smirk. "So, you two go ahead and return to our place, I'll fight this strange wolf-chan." He informed.

Ren grunted, before he sighed and vanished in speed, while Riruka loyally followed the order, but hesitated for a moment.

Ichigo looked at Komamura and raised an eyebrow. "So…are you some kind of Dog-Man, or maybe it's a Man-Dog." He said, before he smirked.

' _It doesn't matter, either way it's just a shitty, conceited little brat. This brat will go down easy, Master.'_ Alucard said confidently.

"…Hmm…Unless I use some kind of dog language, talking is useless, huh?" Ichigo asked out loud, getting a hum of agreement from Alucard. "Woof, Woof…" He began, getting a growl and a glare from Komamura. "…Woo-f!" Ichigo sounded with an arrogant smirk.

In an instant Komamura appeared in front of the orange haired teen. " **Roar, Tenken(** _Heavenly Punishment)!"_ He announced, as he slashed down at the teen, with a giant disembodied ethereal arm wielding an equally large sword slamming down on Ichigo, causing him to explode in blood and gore, causing his limbs to fly off.

Komamura panted and glared, as he held his Zanpakuto. He slowed his breathing to calm himself, unaware of the blood and Ichigo's body parts melting into black and crimson energy.

As Komamura calmed himself, he froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The Captain froze as he felt himself being pulled into a pitch black void, with dozens upon hundreds of glowing red eyes opening up. Komamura slowly turned around and saw the shadowed figure of Ichigo, with a deep crimson outline and glowing red eyes.

The Captain turned and slashed at the teen, with a giant ethereal arm and sword enhancing the attack. Ichigo was send sliding back, but still stood. He held Jackal out to the side, revealing the inscription of 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven _Now_ ', before he leveled the pistol at Komamura and fired.

The projectile from Jackal tore through Komamura's remaining armor and exploded, sending the Captain Shinigami flying back. "Haha, to easy!" Ichigo announced, as he titled his head down ward, causing his longer than normal hair to shadow his face. "I thought you were a real monster!" He taunted.

Komamura pushed himself out of the building behind him, before he held his Zanpakuto forward. "This is war time intruder…Captains have no restrictions, surrender, and you will be put on trial." He said seriously.

"…I'm going to have to say no on that one." Ichigo said with a cocky smirk.

"Hm, so be it… **Bankai."** Komamura said with a growl. "… **Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō** ( _Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment_ )" He said, as he gave off a deep spiritual pressure, and was encased in a giant set of living armor. It stood at about a hundred meters, with the giant resembling an armored samurai. It seemed to be wielding a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's.

"Oh…That's big." Ichigo muttered, before he smirked. "Shows what you know, if your bigger it only means that you're slow…" He began, only for the giant's sword to slam down right at him at high-velocities, matching Komamura's movements.

Ichigo appeared on a nearby roof and looked decently surprised. "O-kay…you don't move slower." He said dryly.

' _Master, I think you'll have to use 'that' mode.'_ Alucard said seriously.

"What, you mean Bankai?" He asked unsure.

' _Not on this bratty-dog, no…The other one.'_ She said darkly.

"You mean…Hmhm-hahaha!" Ichigo laughed, before Komamura turned and slammed his sword in his direction, causing the giant suit of armor to slam down on the building the teen stood up, destroying the building.

Komamura narrowed his eyes. "Haha, missed me!" A familiar voice announced, causing the Captain to turn.

Ichigo stood on top of a building almost a few hundred meters away, before he crouched down and spread his arms out to his sides. "… **Shikei Shikkō Mōdo** _(Execution Mode)"_ He muttered, as Jackal and Casull began to disassemble in the air and shift, forming into a pair of large cannons with black rods appearing on the back of Ichigo's arms. On the tops of the cannons were large red eyes that seemed to look around. ' _I'll need your help, Alucard.'_ He thought.

' _You always have it, Master!'_ Alucard replied instantly.

As Komamura and the giant living armor turned and began to approach the orange haired teen, Ichigo leveled the two cannons at them. At the front of the two barrels a two deep black orbs formed with a crimson outline.

"…Death Cannon…1%..." Ichigo said with a smirk, as the two energy orbs seemed to shrink down a bit. "…1.1 Gigajoule Shot!" He announced, as the two beams of black energy with a crimson outline fired at the giant armored being.

The early morning sky was illuminated by a flash of bright crimson light, as the beams flew through the air and collided with Komamura's Bankai. A moderately large explosion went off, ranging with the explosive yield of around .2 tons of TNT.

Ichigo watched as the large living armor stumble back, as Komamura grimaced and held his chest, as it bled.

' _Whatever happens to the armor happens to the user…'_ Alucard said, as Ichigo thought it at the same time, before the two had matching evil smiles.

"Oh-ho, you are thoroughly screwed…" Ichigo said, as two orbs of black energy with crimson outlines formed. "…Death Cannon…5%...50 Gigajoule Shot!" He announced, as he fried the two cannons, causing him to slide back from the recoil.

The black beam with a crimson outline collided with Komamura's Bankai, creating a giant explosion with an explosive yield of almost 11 tons of TNT. The resulting shockwave of the explosion shattered the glass of the surrounding buildings, as well as the paper doors and knocking down the closest buildings.

The left arm, left and right legs of the living armor, as well as a sizable hole in its abdomen were visible. Ichigo looked at Komamura, who was kneeling and bleeding profusely.

"…Looks like you weren't strong enough to take my Death Cannon…Sucks for you." Ichigo said uncaringly, as the two cannons around his arms shifted and reformed back to Casull and Jackal. ' _The Death Cannon, an ability only I can use. Being the perfect mixture of a Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy…Using the principle of a Hollow's Cero, forming a powerful blast of concentrated Spiritual Energy, those blue arrows, collecting the surrounding Reishi and absorbing the spiritual energy from my opening and using it to power up the blast. And a Shinigami's Zanpakuto technique, or possibly that Kido stuff…'_ He thought with a smirk, as he hopped down off the building he stood one and slowly drifted down.

"You have done a serious crime here, Invader. Your transgressions will end here." Tōsen said seriously, as he drew his sword. " **Cry, Suzumushi(** _Cricket)"_ He said, before a high-pitched down washed over the area.

Ichigo reached up and stuck his finger into his ear. "Oh, is that your ability. You make that annoying fucking sound I randomly here every now and again?" He asked dryly. "I mean, that doesn't seem really useful…It's kinda annoying to be honest." He commented.

"How are you un..Gah!" Tōsen sounded, as a black gloved hand was impaled through his chest, causing blood to spurt out enter and exit wounds, as well as forcing him to cough up blood.

"You don't interest me, like Wolf-Chan." Ichigo replied, before he pulled the Captain Shinigami closer towards him and bite down on his neck, as blood splattered.

Ichigo's eyes went wide, as his devoured the Shinigami's blood and soul, adding Tōsen's spiritual power and knowledge/memories to his. After a few moments, as Tōsen was a withered corpse, Ichigo let him drop.

"Ohohohohohoho! Ooohohohahahahahaha!" Ichigo laughed, as he started to clap. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahah!" He continued to laugh, as his eyes glowed and his orange shortened to its usual spiky form, with his red over coat and black suit shifting, now wearing a white button down shirt, a black vest and black pants, with his usual black gloves. "I better not miss a _damn_ thing." He said to himself, before he turned and looked at Komamura.

Ichigo walked towards the wounded Captain and smiled, only to add to the menacing quality he had, since his face had blood over it. "…Induction then destruction, who wants to die! Ahhh! War-huh?" He sung to himself, as he knelt down and grabbed Komamura by the throat and lifted him up, with surprising strength, because of the werewolf being almost twice his size.

' _War, huh, what is it good for?!'_ Alucard sung in his head, with a happy tone in her voice _._

 _"_ Absolutely nothing." Ichigo said, as he looked at the half-dead Shinigami Captain, before he smiled fully and bite down into the werewolf's throat and devoured everything.

"Well he didn't really know much of anything, did you Wolf-chan." Ichigo sounded, before he glanced around and smirked.

He grabbed Komamura and moved him to a specific spot, he then most Tōsen to a specific spot. Ichigo frowned and looked around, before his form flickered and he appeared back at the same area. He held a sword that was covered in dried blood, before he impaled it into the ground between Tōsen and Komamura.

Ichigo vanished again and appeared with another object, being a scroll and opened it up. He walked over to Tōsen and pulled out a pen the man had, before he wrote something down in Tōsen's perfect handwriting. It was letter which seemed to have documents of what he did to kill Aizen, pointing him as an accomplice to his murderer. How he provided the weapon to the 'real' murderer, but didn't mention who the murdered was. Ichigo glanced around, before he flickered into a few areas of the battle field with the scroll open, adding more wear to it, making it look older, before he rolled it up and tossed it near the sword.

The orange haired teen move the remaining blood, spreading it, out to make it look more like a blood bath. Ichigo grabbed Tōsen's Zanpakuto and slashed a few dozen times at Komamura and then did the same to Tōsen with Komamura's blade.

Ichigo grabbed Komamura's sword, and then the werewolf's hands, while he put the Captain in a kneeling position. He turned the blade inward and had the corpse of Komamura stab himself in the stomach.

'Perfect, Master.' Alucard praised, with Ichigo nodding. ' _Now hurry up and leave, Master. Wolf-Chan's Bankai and our 1.1 and 50 Gigajoule blasts would've surely grabbed a lot of people's attentions.'_ She advised.

"…Right…" Ichigo said slowly, before he vanished in a flicker and merged with the shadows. As soon as he left, Soifon appeared along with her Lieutenant, as well Gin Ichimaru and a few low-seated Shinigami from his division.

"What are you doing here?" Soifon questioned seriously, as she looked at Gin.

"I just saw that big Ol' scary, Bankai of Captain' Komamura, and I just had to see what it was for!" Gin said with his usual creepy smile and closed eyes.

"Hmph." Soifon sounded, not really caring about him. She looked at the scene before her. She saw Tōsen carved up, Komamura with his one sword in his stomach, looking like he committed seppuku.

"Oh, this place is so blood and messy." Omaeda complained, only for Soifon to punch him in the face.

"Shut up." Soifon said with a scowl. When her lieutenant was shut up, she investigated the area. She investigated the blood around the area. It had the same spiritual energy as Tōsen's or Komamura.

Soifon knelt down and picked up an opened scroll with blood stains on it, with Gin watching from a distance, sitting on a broken wall, all with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm…I see…" Soifon said with a scowl. "Komamura intercepted this letter from the traitor, Tōsen; and its a few days old. It seems to be one of many, since this doesn't seem to have a definable start. It would seem he was an accomplice in the murder of Captain Aizen, providing the blade for the murderer. And suggested to use the invaders intrusion as a cover to kill him…" She commented, as she glanced at the blade that was covered in Aizen's dried blood. It was stabbed into the ground and had sizable cracks along the stone ground. With enough strength only a beast like Komamura could muster in rage.

Gin looked at Soifon with some shock, though it vanished immediately. "Hmm…" Soifon sounded, as she looked around and observed the scene. "…It would seem like Captain Komamura discovered the letter and confronted him about it with the blade that killed Captain Aizen. In his rage, he stabbed the blade into the ground for a point of emphasis, as he showed Tōsen the letter and threw it at him. A fight broke out, with Komamura winning. In his grief for killing his closest friend, he committed seppuku." Soifon summarized, as she looked at the scene.

"Whoa, you got that all form a letter and looking at this blood bath?" Omaeda questioned obnoxiously.

Soifon turned and punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. "Shut up." She said coolly, before she glanced around. "It's pretty self-explanatory, even an idiot could see that." She said mockingly.

"Hehe, that is true." Gin said with a smile, but internally he was confused. He knew this wasn't real, or what really happened to be most specific. ' _But what really happened here? Who killed two Captain Shinigami at once?'_ He asked himself.

Ichigo sat, merged with the walls behind him and invisible. While Alucard was humming War in his head, his eyes were all over Soifon. ' _Hello there…'_ He thought, as he licked his lips. She may have been petite and almost a foot and a half shorter than him, but she was hot. ' _…Hmhmhmhm…'_ He sounded to himself. The fact she was a cold-blooded assassin only turned him one more. ' _…I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with her.'_ Ichigo thought.

' _Master!'_ Alucard said with a whine, causing him to stop.

' _Huh?'_ He thought.

' _Do not think so highly of such trash! Only the best of the best can fill your lecherous thoughts!'_ She informed seriously.

' _The best? Who's the best?'_ Ichigo thought with a smirk.

' _Well I'm not one to brag, and I myself don't personally know anyone you know who can match you in perfection…'_ Alucard said evasively. '… _But I would say, that I am the highest compared to anyone else, Master. While I am not your equal, I am stronger than anyone other of those wenches.'_ She informed.

 _'So you're saying, only you can match up to being the best for me.'_ Ichigo thought dryly.

' _I would never suggest that. But it would seem that your mind automatically seemed to come up with the idea of you being with me. My, my, what a naughty Master!'_ Alucard said with a mixture of an evil psychotic laugh and a lustful love-filled giggle.

Ichigo wasn't sure if he should blush from the words and the laugh, or shiver from the evil undertone. All in all, he was getting the weirdest boner right now.

' _…Ohh…you're so amusing, Master.'_ Alucard commented.

Ichigo blushed at that, before he controlled himself to save face. "Shut up." He muttered with a scowl.

He watched as Soifon vanished in high velocities along with her subordinates. Ichigo looked at Gin, before his tilted his head down, shadowing his face, with his smile being almost glowingly visible.

Gin felt himself being pulled into a black void, before dozens upon hundreds of glowing red eyes opened up. "My, what a fancy trick." He commented as he glanced around, not really looking afraid.

"Thanks, it took a while to come up with it." Ichigo said, as he stood in front of Gin, as the hallucination fell apart.

Gin looked at Ichigo with his usual smile. "Oh…So you're the one that killed Captain Tōsen and Captain Komamura." He said, getting a raised eyebrow from Ichigo. "Don't worry. I ain't one to go telling on people." He said mockingly.

"Hello, Mr. Knife-Extendo-Guy." Ichigo said sarcastically, as he looked at the Captain. "You know, Tōsen over there was quite the talker…" He said, before he glanced off. "…Well technically, his blood was quite a talker." He replied, as he looked at the silver-haired Captain.

Before he could react, Ichigo was impaled by a small sword. He looked at Gin, to see he still had the same smile on his face. "Nothing personal…" He began, only for Ichigo to grab onto Gin's extended hands and pull the blade deeper into his chest, before he stepped forward.

Ichigo didn't even seem to react, as he pulled the blade deeper into his chest. He was blown up, cut up, completely pulverized by Komamura's Bankai, this was nothing. "I like you, Mr. Knife-Extendo-Guy…or should I say, Gin Ichimaru." Ichigo said with a wide smirk.

Gin froze, as he felt a cold feeling envelop him. He looked down and saw black and crimson energy encasing most of his body. The energy seemed to form several red eyes, all looking at him, all glaring. And for some reason, Gin assumed they were female eyes, with their shape.

"I want to ask a few questions." Ichigo said.

Gin tilted his head and smiled. "You think I'll see all your scary abilities and…spill my guts?" He asked with his usual mock voice.

" _…You will be spilling them some way or another…"_ A chilling female voice hissed out from the black and crimson energy.

"Nice effect." Gin said with a nod.

Ichigo tilted his head and scowled at the Captain. "Okay, no bullshit here, Mr. Knife-guy…" He began. "…Tōsen never trusted you. He believed you were going to betray him and Aizen in their big master plan." He said sarcastically, surprising Gin at the information he had.

"What master plan?" Gin asked curiously.

"Oh you know, take that orb thing out of Rukia, use it to perfect your Arrancar thing and use that for Aizen to ascend himself to a higher plan of existence…" Ichigo said uncaringly, before he reached up and slapped Gin.

"Ow! What'd I ever do to you?" Gin asked.

"Well you stabbed me." Ichigo replied, before he scowled at the Captain. "That was for my mother." He said seriously.

"Huh?" Gin sounded unsure, only for the orange haired teen to lean forward.

"…The White Incident…" Ichigo said darkly.

Gin glanced down and frowned. ' _The only people White affected were Shinigami…and…a Quincy female…'_ He thought, before his eyes opened this time, revealing his bright sky-blue eyes. "…Oh my." He commented, before his eyes went a bit wider, as he looked at Ichigo. "…You are her son…" He said. ' _The son of a Shinigami Captain, a Quincy and with White transferring itself into her…That is…a complete hybrid of all three races, and all of the donors for his creation were the apex.'_ He thought with some shock.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said, knowing where Gin's thoughts were heading. "…Now, let's see why Tōsen was so distrusting of you." He said, as held his hand up clenched t his fist and opened his hand, as he adjusted his anatomy of his hand, having his fingernails turn into claws.

Ichigo reached forward and dragged his claws along Gin's neck, drawing blood, but not enough to kill the Captain. The orange haired teen brought the claws to his mouth and used his elongated tongue to lick the blood off.

The vampiric teen closed his eyes, before they opened wide. "Hmhmhm…Oh, Gin, Gin, Gin…I gotta say…" Ichigo began with a cock smirk, before it fell. "…I understand." He said seriously.

Gin was really confused. "Whatcha ya talking about?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"…You're planning on killing Aizen, with your Bankai. Something he doesn't know about. You also know the secret to his hypnosis, which is you have to see his blade to be affected by it." Ichigo said with a scowl.

Gin looked decently shocked, before he put the knowledge he had available together. "…Tōsen's blood was quite the talker…" He recited, before he sighed. "…You can get memoires through the blood you ingest." He said with a frown. If that was true, and he was pretty sure it was, Ichigo knew everything about him. His fighting style, his abilities, and in turn, knew how to counter them. It was essentially suicide to fight him.

"Not just memoires…" Ichigo said, as he looked at Gin. "…Spiritual power, their souls…" He trailed off.

' _Why would he tell me that?'_ Gin thought in shock.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this." Ichigo said dryly, as he tilted his head. "I like you." He admitted. He could admire the drive Gin had to protect and get back at Aizen, for what he did to Rangiku. And well, that drive, if properly used, could help him too. ' _I also need to even things out.'_ He mused. ' _I only have one good male friend…'_ He thought, counting Ren as his close male friend. He liked Chad sure, but he was one those people who hit him to 'knock sense' into him. Ichigo knew Chad was loyal, but he hated that shit…it hurt. ' _…And I have two female friends.'_ He mused, counting Riruka and Alucard as his female friends. ' _I need one more male friend, and I'll have the perfect posse.'_ He mused.

"…Uh, I don't swing that way." Gin said unsure.

"Meh." Ichigo sounded uncaringly. "I want to help you." He admitted.

"…What?" Gin questioned.

"Aizen, is the one who created White, he sent it to the human world and had it attack my mother…" Ichigo said, before he glanced down. "…My mother was my world, and I feel that this White is connected with her…demise." He said seriously. If she was a Quincy, why did she get killed by Grand Fisher? Unless it involved the Hollow Reiatsu inside her, then Aizen was the reason for her death.

"Oh, you wanna kill the big man?" Gin asked.

"…Yes, just like you." Ichigo said, before he looked down and frowned. "…But you, you kept your humanity. You locked it deep down in your heart. You prepared to have everyone see you as a monster…a monster like me…" He said, as he glanced up towards the rising sun. "…You were, at your core, a human." Ichigo said, before he frowned, before Gin glanced down. "What's the matter…you feel like you don't deserve the praise?" He asked, as he looked at the Captain.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Gin asked with his usual creepy smile.

"Hmm…" Ichigo sounded, while the crimson eyes in the black energy glared at the silver-haired Shinigami. "…You were prepared to give up everything you had for the sake of your only friend that is very admirable." He commented.

"Admirable, eh? Nah, 'fraid not. I'm not that." Gin replied. "I'm a snake. Cold of flesh and devoid of heart. My tongue flicks back and forth, ever in search of new prey, and if I like what I find, I swallow 'em whole." He said with a smile.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, before he smirked. "…'I've decided. I'm gonna become a Shinigami. I'll become a Shinigami, and change things. I'll make it so you never have to cry again'…" He recited, getting a frown from Gin, as he said the same words he said to Rangiku. "You love her." He said, causing Gin to scowl.

"You are and have been with Aizen from the very beginning, pulling the wool over his eyes. Manipulating things for a century, all so you could get back at him for making her cry." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"…What do you want?" Gin questioned seriously, with a frown.

"I'm a teenager, I want lots of things." Ichigo replied with a cocky smile. "Though, right now. I want Aizen dead, you want Aizen dead…I'm thinking…" He trailed off.

"…You wanna work together, or somethin'?" Gin said with some surprise.

"Oh, yes." Ichigo said with a wide smile, revealing his sharp teeth, as the black and crimson energy that encased Gin receded into the teen's shadow.

"Tut, I have delusions of grandeur…I'm not stupid enough to attack Aizen directly." Gin replied.

"Why?" Ichigo questioned with a smirk. "I was able to defeat Kenpachi, as well as defeat both Tōsen and Komamura at once, as well as add their strength and knowledge into my own…Why can't we attack?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In fact, I'm sure I can make it so you look like the good guy." Ichigo said wit himself, as he nodded. "I didn't specify who Tōsen's contact was conspiring with him to 'kill' Aizen. We can say it was you." He informed. "When Aizen reveals himself and shows his true colors, we kill him. You claim to be the contact, stating you found him suspicious and conspired with Tōsen, who's known as a peace-activist-type of guy." He planned. "You and Tōsen will be seen as heroes, while Aizen is dead." Ichigo said.

Gin frowned. "Think about it, you don't have to be hated by everyone…more importantly, you aren't hated by the one you love. Trust me. No one should have to feel that." Ichigo said seriously, knowing they were having a deep moment.

"I have all of Tōsen's spiritual energy added to mine, I have all of Komamura's spiritual energy added to mine, I have dozens if not more seated and un-seated Shinigami's spiritual energy added to him, as well as part of Kenpachi's…" Ichigo said with a scowl. "…all of that added onto my already large power…" He trailed off. Underselling his 'large power' it was more titanic than anything. "I have centuries of experience in combat. More than Aizen's." He informed.

"Aizen might have his McGuffin-Orb. But you know what? It all means nothing! At the end of the day, if we're strong then him and if we're faster than him, we can kill him…And that's better than anything at the moment." Ichigo said with a wide smirk.

Ichigo turned around and glanced at the area they stood at. "I know it may seem inconceivable, but you haven't attacked me or left…" He said, as he glanced back at Gin, to see he was still standing there, even though he wasn't being held there by Ichigo's spiritual energy.

"Maybe you're with Aizen not only because of your vendetta, but because it was the only place you fit in." Ichigo said, as he looked at the silver-haired Shinigami Captain. "I'm sure you don't feel anything for the Shinigami here, only for Rangiku." He commented, causing Gin to glance down. "Maybe you haven't left because you don't have anywhere else to go. Maybe you're here because deep down, you want to be here…The reason doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here." He said seriously, as he stepped towards the Captain.

"We're the only ones who know what's about to happen. We're the only ones who can prevent Aizen from fucking this shit to Hell!" Ichigo said angrily. "So the way I figure it, Aizen has hurt our families and won't stop! He wants to use us as his little pawn pieces, for his amusement as some sorta test experiment! Well, I guess I'm interested in showing him the complete fuck up he's done, messing with the wrong people." The vampiric teen said seriously. "I'm not telling you to help me…I'm not even going to ask you to…I just want to know, if you're going to do what you have to do." He admitted.

"Pfft…Fine, you know. You'd be a killer in them motivational circuits." Gin commented with a creepy smile.

"Eh, I try." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"…I don't." Gin replied, getting a wide smile from the orange haired teen.

"You're such a little cheeky-dick." Ichigo commented, getting a shrug from the silver-haired Shinigami Capitan.

Ichigo glanced at the rising sun and frowned. "If we're going to make you look like the hero for Aizen…" He began.

"I don't want to be no hero, that ain't my job." Gin replied. He didn't want to be a hero, he didn't want recognition. He just wanted to kill Aizen.

"Then what'll happen after we kill Aizen?" Ichigo questioned curiously, as he scowled.

"Eh, I ain't one to be the guy with the plan. I just do things. The only thin' I planned for was Aizen's death." Gin replied with a smile.

"I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Ichigo commented, getting a shrug from Gin. "Right now, Aizen doesn't know about Tōsen's death and obviously doesn't know about your betrayal…we can work with this." He muttered.

"Aizen will know about Tōsen in no time." Gin informed, as he glanced around. He really didn't need a random Shinigami spotting him with Ichigo

Ichigo smirked, he liked a challenge. "Well, we both know the weakness to Aizen's Zanpakuto. We won't be at risk of his illusions." He said to himself, before he looked up at the sky, as it began to become lighter.

"I know a lot about Aizen, but I have no idea if he has somethin' else up his sleeves." Gin admitted with his usual smile.

"Hmm…" Ichigo sounded, before he looked back at the silver-haired Shinigami Capitan. "…tell me, can you get ahold of some of Aizen's blood?" He asked curiously.

Gin's eyes opened a bit, before they closed, as his smile widened. "Oh, ho-ho, you are one scary kid, Ichigo." He commented. "…I'm sure I could get a hold of some." He admitted. Since Aizen used his actual blood to fake his death, to add to the authenticity. He was sure he could get a large amount of it.

"Well, I'm sure you have things to do…" Ichigo said, as he turned around and took a few steps forward. "…I'm sure we won't be regretting this." He added.

Gin had his usual smile, as he looked at Ichigo with nearly open eyes. ' _You're such an interesting kid, Ichigo. You're far more different than I expected.'_ He thought, before he turned around and looked at the surrounding buildings. ' _…I'm sure we'll be interesting friends.'_ Gin and Ichigo thought at the same time, as the silver-haired Shinigami vanished in a flicker.

Ichigo continued to walk forward, as black and crimson energy seemed to form around him, and formed a black hooded robe-like cloak, which flared out into ragged ends. He reached back and pulled his hood up, before his glowing red eyes and shinning smile were the only things illuminated in the shadows cast by the hood.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own anything_

In the middle of the morning, Rukia was held suspended on the execution's platform. A large halberd aiming towards her, as it emitted immense amount of flames, with it pointing towards the Shinigami girl. The flames, enveloping the halberd, reveal its true form; a massive, phoenix-like being.

"This is the true form of the spearhead of Sōkyoku and the executioner of the grand penalty. After ir pierces through the criminal's body, the grand penalty ends." Yamamoto informed, to the small gathering of Captains and their Lieutenants.

Rukia looked at the flame-like entity, as it approached her. She had a sad look on her face, as tears slowly came out of her eyes. And resigned her fate, thanking everyone she cared about.

Just before the phoenix-like entity could collide with her, it was stopped, causing Rukia to freeze. Her eyes went wide, as she saw the dark figure.

"I…Ichigo…"Rukia muttered in shock.

"Sup?" Ichigo sounded, as he held the Sōkyoku back with a red Bladed-Chokutō, while resting a brown rifle-like sheath over his shoulder.

"Ah…Idiot, why do you keep coming back!?" Rukia yelled angrily. "You know you can't win against my brother, you'll be killed!" She announced.

"Silly Rukia…" Ichigo said with a sarcastically smirk, as he rubbed her head with the blunt end of his Chokutō. "…People can't kill me. I kill people…Silly Rukia." He said with a shake of his head, talking in a voice reserved for a child.

"Go home! I made my decision! I don't need your help!" Rukia declared.

"Eh, you're really noisy." Ichigo commented dryly, before a loud screech grabbed his attention. "Huh?" He sounded, as he turned around and saw the giant flaming bird heading towards them again. "He's coming back, this'll be fun!" He announced with a wide smile, as he leveled his rifle-like sheath at the flaming bird.

"S…Stop, Ichigo! That's enough! You won't be able to stop it a second time! This time you'll be torn to pieces!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo took a breath, before he exhaled a cloud of ice cold vapor, contrast to the heat that the Sōkyoku gave off. "Don't worry. Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again." He informed seriously, as he looked forward. "… **Shikei Shikkō Mōdo** ( _Execution Mode_ )…" He muttered, before the rifle-like sheath in his left hand began to shift and formed into a large, red-brown cannon, with red rods appearing on the back of his arm. "…Death Cannon!" Ichigo announced, as a black orb with a crimson outline formed in front of the barrel of the cannon "…10%...100 Gigajoule Shot!" He announced, as a beam of pure spiritual energy shot out of the cannon.

A loud, high-pitched pinning sounded echoed, as the cannon fired and a bright crimson flash illuminated the already lite sky. As the black and crimson beam of energy collided with the flame-like entity, dozens of tiny explosions went off at the beams sides, as well as the Sōkyoku's, before it was enveloped in a giant explosion of pure energy with an explosive yield of 23 tons of TNT.

The explosion went outward, avoiding Ichigo and Rukia, but that didn't protect them from the shockwave that completely tore all the grass, trees and stones from the area and pushed them away. Ichigo didn't seem to mind the shockwave, as his red-brown cannon returned to its rifle-sheath form.

Ichigo ignored the altercation that was happening on the ground below him, as he turned and grabbed onto Rukia, before he lifted his sword up and slammed it down on the executioner's platform, destroying it and freeing her. He stood on one of the tall poles of the reimaging pieces of the platform and held Rukia, as he looked down towards the shocked Shinigami.

Before Rukia could complain, Ichigo glanced down at her. "Honesty, if you start pointlessly bitching…I will drop you." He said with a cocky smirk. "Don't worry. I have this all taken care of." Ichigo informed.

A sound of groaning grabbed their attention, causing Ichigo to look down and blinked a few times, before he made a confused face. "Renji!/Weird-eyebrow-guy…" Rukia and Ichigo said at the same time, before the petite Shinigami girl had to not laugh at the name.

"Holy shit, I coulda sworn I killed you." Ichigo said unsure, as he looked at the red-head.

"Heh, you'll have to try a lot harder to do that!" Renji replied with a smirk.

"…Duly noted." Ichigo muttered, before he lifted Rukia.

"W-what are you doing!?" Rukia asked loudly.

"Pfft, I can tell you want I'm not doing, holding you." Ichigo replied, before he threw her at Renji. "Bi-polar, Eyebrow-guy, catch her!" He yelled, as he threw Rukia at the red-head.

"You idiot!" Rukia yelled, as she collided with the Lieutenant.

Before the two could yell at Ichigo, he turned and glared at them with glowing red eyes, as his teeth were shown and his hair seemed to flare around. "Go, Now." He instructed seriously.

"…You don't have to tell me twice." Renji muttered, as he sped off with Rukia.

The Lieutenants with their Captains seem baffled and confused. "Why are you just looking!? You fools! Catch them! All of you, Lieutenants!" Soifon instructed, before the Captains looked towards their subordinates, before they nodded.

Omaeda, Chojiro, and Isane moved forward. Ichigo looked at them with glowing red eyes, causing them to freeze, even Soifon, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana fell couldn't believe what they felt. Unohana shifted, as she felt her scar flare up as she felt the pure bloodlust coming off the orange haired teen's spiritual energy. Renji stopped running for a moment and glanced back, before he quickly started running again.

Ichigo looked down at the Shinigami, before he slowly brought his hands up and together, forming a rectangle with his thumbs and index fingers, with the red three-pointed stars on the backs of his black gloves glowing intensely.

"The **Bird of Hermes** is my name, eating my own wing to make me tame. Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3…2. Approval of situation A recognized; commencing the Cromwell Invocation." Ichigo recited, as black and crimson energy encased him, before it dispersed.

Ichigo stood there, as he wore a black suit, leather riding boots, a fully-length and a red overcoat. He held an oversized black pistol and an oversized M1911-looking pistol, before he seemed to holster them in his overcoat.

In a flicker he appeared in front of the three Lieutenants. "I highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by a course of praying to your impotent God." Ichigo said with a wide smile, showing his sharp teeth.

Ichigo vanished and appeared between Isane and Omaeda. He turned and punched Omaeda in the back of the leg, causing the large man to fall forward. Ichigo turned and hit Isane in the stomach, causing her to double over, before he jumped up and kicked Omaeda in the face. When he landed, Ichigo grabbed Isane by the shoulder and flipped her over.

Chojiro tried to cut the orange haired teen with his sword, Ichigo hit him in the wrist, before he punched the Lieutenant in the throat. As the Shinigami stumbled back, Ichigo wrapped his free arm around the back of Chojiro's neck and held him steady, before he chopped the man in the side of the neck. Ichigo turned Chojiro and punched him in the jugular, and let the man fall.

Ichigo looked at the Captains, before he looked at Soifon. "Oh, I wouldn't mind fighting you…" He began, before blood spurted out of his chest, as Byakuya impaled him from behind. "…Ugh, dude, I'm trying to flirt with petite-cold eyes over there." He said dryly, as he glanced back at the Captain. He reached up to the tip of Byakuya's blade and slowly pushed it out of his body.

"You know, I don't understand why you don't want to save your sister. And I personally don't want to know." Ichigo said with a scowl, as he grabbed onto the tip of Byakuya's blade, keeping the front part stay in his body. "If anyone laid a hand on my cute little sisters, I would tear out their throat with my teeth…before I would actively wipe out the species they were a part of." Ichigo said darkly. Despite the fact he found his father undoubtedly annoying, he loved his sisters dearly and would never let them get hurt. The fact that this guy seemed to be the exact opposite, annoyed and pissed Ichigo off.

In an instant, Ichigo pushed the blade out of his chest and elbowed Byakuya in the face. He turned and grabbed Byakuya by his shoulders and pulled him down, before he kneed the Captain in the face. Ichigo then turned and kicked Byakuya in the chest, sending the Captain back.

"…I will kill you, Ichigo Kurosaki. And Rukia, I'll kill her myself." Byakuya informed with a scowl, as he stood up.

"Hehe, that's not something you should say to me." Ichigo said with a wide smirk, as he reached into his coat and pulled out Casull and rested on his other arm, while leveling it at the Captain. "Now, I'm going to beat you down to the ground, I'll demoralize you, humiliate you, and cripple you, and have you apologize to Rukia for being such a dick…" He said, as he aimed the pistol at Byakuya. "…After that…well, I'll think of something." He added.

"What a shallow taunt, brat!" Byakuya said with narrowed eyes.

"You scared?" Ichigo asked, while the Captain held up his blade.

" **Scatter, Senbonzakura(** _Thousand Cherry Blossom_ s)" Byakuya said, as his blade dissipated into hundreds of tiny blades, looking like cherry blossoms.

" **Shikei Shikkō Mōdo** ( _Execution Mode_ )…" Ichigo muttered, as Casull shifted into a large cannon with black rods forming on the back of his arms, before an orb of black energy with a crimson outline formed at the front of the barrel. "…40%...9 Terajoule Shot!" He announced, as the black rods that came out of the back of his arm shot out and impaled the ground behind him.

A deafening, high-pitched, pinning sounded echoed, as the beam fired, pushing Ichigo back a bit. The energy beam completely tore through the micro-blades, creating a thousand tiny explosions.

Byakuya vanished as the energy collided with the ground, before a titanic explosion went off, deafening everyone within a few kilometers of the explosion. The explosion itself had an explosive yield of around 2 kilotons, with a giant shockwave that completely destroyed the upper part of the hill.

As the smoke cleared, Ichigo's eyes were glowing with his hair blowing to the side, shadowing a part of his face. Byakuya stood a distance away from Ichigo, with most of the left side of his body being bloodied.

"…Is that the power of your Zanpakuto?" Byakuya questioned.

"Hmm…Yes, she's marvelous, don't you think?" Ichigo asked curiously, as the cannon in his hand reverted back to Casull. "That ability though, Death Cannon. It's an ability every form of my Zanpakuto has, my sealed form, like you saw with that bird-thing and now, my Shikai." He said, surprising Byakuya a bit.

' _…I thought this was his Bankai…'_ The Captain thought.

"Now, Dog. Come at me at your strongest, use your Bankai. And the defeat will be so much sweeter." Ichigo said with a wide smile, showing his sharp teeth.

"…Death Cannon, what an arrogant name…So be it then. Since you so strongly desire my Bankai…" Byakuya said, as he lifted his blade up and aimed the tip towards the ground. "Witness it with your eyes and remember it well. Don't worry you won't regret it. Before you do that, you will most certainly be rendered to dust in front of me… **Bankai…** **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi(** _Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)"_ He muttered, as two rows of a thousand giant blades rose up behind him.

"Oh my…that's a lot of petals." Ichigo commented dryly, as billions of pink petals collided with him.

The ground was carved out into a crater, as Byakuya cleared the petals. He saw Ichigo laying on the ground, completely carved up by the micro-blades. "…Hmm…The strength of your soul cutters' ability is great, however it seems you've greatly over estimated yourself and underestimated me." He commented.

"Hm…" the orange haired teen's corpse sounded, causing Byakuya to look at it. "…Hmhmhm…Hehe-haha!" He laughed despite the fact his mouth was destroyed.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo in shock, as he disintegrated into ashy-black smoke. The smoke pillared around the teen, before it began to condense and dissipated, revealing Ichigo was standing there, completely reformed.

"…You thought that the Death Cannon was my Zanpaktuo's main ability…well, you are at best, a moron…" Ichigo began, as he smirked. "…Let's get this fight started." He finished, causing Byakuya to turn around, as the vampiric teen stood behind him.

' _How did he get behind me, I didn't seem him move?'_ Byakuya thought, before he frowned and sent his micro-blades to attack Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked, as he lifted up Casull and fired in an extremely fast manner, shooting hundreds of the blades. Byakuya flickered and appeared behind Ichigo; before he pointed his finger at the teen's back and sent a bolt of lightning through his chest.

When Ichigo was distracted, Byakuya had most of his micro blades cyclone around the vampiric teen, trapping him. Ichigo glanced around as his chest healed. He pulled out Jackal, before he aimed both of his pistols out to the side.

He took a breath, before he began to fire both of his weapons in every direction at inhumanly fast velocities. Byakuya stood outside of the cyclone, hearing hundreds of thunder cracks. Before the Captain could react, Ichigo burst through the cyclone of micro-blades with hundreds of cuts on him, but they seemed to have healed instantly.

Byakuya twitched his hand, causing more micro-blades to collide with Ichigo, and subsequently tearing off the teen's arms. Ichigo stood there for a moment, before black and crimson energy came out of his stumps and reformed his arms.

Ichigo swung Casull at Byakuya at a high velocity, and actually back-hand punched Byakuya in the face. The vampiric teen aimed down and shot The Captain in the leg with Jackal. "Hehe…Rrrgha-hahaha!" Ichigo laughed, as he rolled his tongue, when Byakuya was thrown back by the explosive round.

As Byakuya stood up, Ichigo charged at him and jumped and slammed both of his feet into the Captain's chest. Despite the micro-blades being Byakuya's shield, they were useless to Ichigo, since he just plowed through them and healed.

Ichigo rolled himself up, and crossed Casull and Jackal together, as he stared at Byakuya with glowing red eyes. "So that was all you had? Such a shame that I overestimated you." He commented.

Byakuya forced himself up, as he formed a sword from a sword. "I see, watch carefully, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said seriously. "This is it. The form that forges all defenses and concentrates solely on the total annihilation of the enemy; this is Senbonzakura's true form." **Senkei** ( _Slaughterscape_ ), **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**. **"** He said, when his blood, spiritual energy and micro-blades, forming rows of thousands of glowing swords.

Ichigo looked around unsure, as he looked at all the blades. "Don't worry. These thousands of sword will not strike you all together. I swore that this Senkei. Would only be shown to the person I wish to slay personally. You are the second person to ever see this." Byakuya informed, as he formed a sword on his hand.

"Huh…" Ichigo sounded, as he put both Jackal and Casull away in his red overcoat. Before a black hilted, blood red bladed Chokutō formed in his hands.

The two sped towards each other and clashed blades, before they pasted each other, with their blades sparking. Ichigo and Byakuya spun around and slashed, before an array of sparks crackled off the two blades as they clashed.

The two pushed against each other, before black and crimson energy amassed around Ichigo's arms. Several glowing red eyes opened in the energy, before Ichigo smirked and pulled his blade back.

Ichigo slammed his blade at Byakuya with just pure anger, bloodlust and strength. There was no elegance, no style, he was just wailing on Byakuya's blade. As Byakuya's blade was forced back, Ichigo kicked the Captain right in the chest, sending back.

As Byakuya pushed himself off the ground, he saw a shadow envelope his. "Rrrrgha-hahaha!" Ichigo laughed hysterically, as he landed above the Captain and slammed his blade down, forcing Byakuya to roll to the side to evade.

Ichigo was on the ground, crouched low with his face next to the large blood puddle Byakuya left behind. He stuck his elongated tongue out and dragged it along the ground, taking in the blood.

When Byakuya stood up, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I should hate you…" Ichigo said with a scowl. "…I want to tear out your heart for what you did, but…you're an idiot." He commented. "You zealously follow rules, because you want to uphold some kind of example to the Shinigami. But truth is…" He said, as he threw the Captain back. "…Rules are guidelines…guidance for smart people…and absolute laws for idiots." Ichigo said with a frown, before his chokutō seemed to vanish.

Ichigo turned around, as Byakuya tried to force himself to stand. "Understand there really is no point in killing you, and Rukia would bitch-and-moan." He said with a sigh, as he glanced around and frowned.

- **At The Daireishokairō** ( _Great Spirit Book Gallery_ )

A young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back, with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. Ren wore a Shinigami's robe, holding two large grey colored orbs, which were cold to the touch and were about the same size as basketballs.

Ren sighed as he looked around the large library, which held all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society. He crouched down, before a burst of pink energy came from his feet and he was sent up and towards one of the large book cases.

He moved up the large book cases, before he found the most structurally weak spot in the area and then placed one of the large metal orbs.

"Ugh, one more to go." Ren muttered, as he glanced at the orb.

They were a remote explosive, outfitted with a dead-man's switch implanted in Ichigo's and Riruka's hearts. If they are permanently stopped, they'll go off. They orbs themselves contained several large bricks of C4, all contained in an incredibly dense titanium shell. If all the C4 charges go off, the dense titanium shell focused the blast in upon itself, multiplying the destructive power, before the shell is destroyed.

Ren glanced around before he landed back down on the platform, and looked around. He already planted several other charges in the Central 46 Compound and the 12 Division Barracks. While he wasn't too keen on the idea but it was a contingency plan. The fact that they didn't give off any spiritual energy helped with the concealability.

He left the building and looked around, before he vanished in speed. A minute or so later, Ren appeared in front of the 4th Division Medical facility and entered it. Still wearing the Shinigami robes, he walked through the hallways of the building.

After a bit of searching, Ren found the area he was looking for. He entered the hospital room which held the collected medical supplies, more specifically where people kept blood, blood that was donated for medical use, something most of, if not all of the Seated, Lieutenant, and Captains donated too, mostly for personal use.

' _With how many times these people bleed and heal, they need this stuff.'_ Ren thought, as he looked at tall the marked blood bags, all with names. ' _Of course all these people are vain enough to only use their blood as a way to keep themselves pure, or more specifically the noble Shinigami. The others do it probably because they think they'll get germs.'_ He thought mockingly, as he stepped forward and looked at the blood bags.

Ren looked around and noticed there was no Aizen there. He noticed a few dozen names and a few dozen ranks. But his eyes landed on a specific three names, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Jūshirō Ukitake.

"…Maybe Ichigo would like this." He said with a raised eyebrow. Next to Riruka, Ren knew all about Ichigo's memory, spiritual energy and soul absorption through blood ingestion. He reached out and broke the glass, before he took three of the blood bags.

Ren sighed as he looked out the window, before he poked his head out and tossed the titanium shell up, and it landing on the nearby building. After he collected the three blood bags, he reached up and shrugged off the Shinigami robes revealing his usual green coat. He placed the blood bags in the coat and closed it.

' _I better meet up with Ichigo. God knows what he'll do.'_ He thought, as he walked out of the room.

"Hey, you're an intruder!" A Shinigami announced, causing Ren to sigh as he looked at the Shinigami and saw more coming behind the Shoji behind him.

Before the Shinigami that yelled could react, Ren was already in front of him in the air with his hand on the man's neck, pushing him through the paper-wall. Ren slammed his fist down on the Shinigami's face, sending him to the ground.

Ren stood up and glanced around, noticing more of them approaching. He turned and kicked a Shinigami in the chest, sending the female Shinigami back. A Shinigami tried to slash a sword at him, only for Ren to grab onto the wrist and punch him in the stomach, before he pushed him away.

The magenta eyed teen turned and back-hand punched another Shinigami, before he turned and slammed that same fist down on another Shinigami's neck. A seated officer tried to hit Ren, only for him to hit the wrist away and chop him in the throat.

A Shinigami tried to attack him from behind, only for Ren to elbow him in the stomach and sent his fist up and punched him in the chin. Ren ran up a wall and twisted in the air, kicking an unseated Shinigami in the face, before he turned and kicked another Shinigami in the chest.

Ren reached out and grabbed a third seated officer by the ear and turned around, before he shoved him into a ladder. He kneed the trapped Shinigami in the face.

"AH!" A 4th seated officer tried to slash at the teen, only for Ren to jump and acrobatically flip back. The Shinigami tried to slash again, causing Ren to acrobatically flip back and kick the Shinigami's Zanpakuto out of his hands, impaling a wall near them.

The sound of air cutting caused Ren to drop down and slide under the Shinigami he just disarmed, avoiding getting decapitated by a Shinigami that stood behind him.

Ren slid into a more open room that seemed to have a several sets of stairs and balconies, leading to the other levels of the building. The magenta eyed teen kicked the Shinigami he slid under in the butt and sent him to the Shinigami that tried to decapitate him.

When Ren stood up, he looked up and noticed a Shinigami coming towards him from an upper balcony. He jumped up onto the railing of the balcony and jumped across, before grabbed onto the other railing. He grabbed a 5th seated officer by the helm of his robes and pulled him over the balcony, causing him to fall a few stories.

Ren landed on the filth story balcony, before he noticed another 3rd seated Shinigami heading towards him. He turned and ran along the wall along the balcony, before he grabbed onto the railing and swung around, using the momentum to kick the Shinigami in the face.

Ren stopped and listened, before he frowned and moved forward. He noticed a parallel balcony a few meters across from his, had a Shinigami on it.

He sighed, before he ran and jumped from one balcony to the other, and then gripped the bottom part of the sixth balcony floor and flipped himself back, while wrapping his thighs around the Shinigami's neck. As he flipped, he threw the Shinigami over the rail with his momentum.

Ren land in a crouch and looked around with a serious look on his face. When he noticed no more Shinigami approaching him, he slowly stood up and sighed. He grabbed his coat and adjusted it, making sure it was straight.

The teen moved towards a window and opened it up, before Ren noticed a large flying sting-ray-like creature. "…What?" Ren asked unsure, as he looked at the flying creature.

He sighed and shook his head. "This place is weird." He muttered, before he silently jumped out the window and landed on a nearby building.

Ren narrowed his eyes at the flying creature, before he sighed and went after it. He had no idea if this was one of Ichigo's things or something a Shinigami was commanding, but he'd figure it out.

As he stealthily traveled along the buildings, he noticed a black and crimson blur moving along the buildings parallel to the ones he was moving across. Ren looked forward and followed the creature, as it moved to the Central 46 building.

Ren glanced at the black and crimson blur, before he looked towards the building. He entered the building through a small entrance on the side. He moved through the building, before he stopped at a scene.

He saw four Captains in a large room. He saw a wounded white haired boy, a silver-haired man, a brown haired-glasses wearing Captain and a black haired female Captain, as well as a female Lieutenant.

Ren narrowed his eyes at them. ' _Aizen…'_ He thought as he looked at the Captain. He knew who he was, because Ichigo told him. ' _He was involved in Ichigo's mother's death.'_ He thought and frowned. ' _Ichigo helped me avenge Nora's death, well, I guess it's time to return the favor.'_ He mused, as he took a step back and sprinted forward.

"…And the initiation condition for hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyōka Suigetsu." Aizen said to Unohana and Isane. "After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time I release Kyōka Suigetsu, that person will become my completely hypnotized slave." He informed.

"…Seeing it just once…" Unohana muttered.

"It appears that you've realized it, since the spell works when you see the ritual, those who can't see are consequently immune to the hypnosis. In other words, from the very beginning, the late Tōsen Kaname has always been my subordinate." Aizen informed.

'… _So Tōsen helped fake Aizen's death…'_ Unohana thought, before she, Gin, Isane and even Aizen could react. Ren appeared next to Aizen and slammed his foot into the side of the Captain's face, shattering his glasses, with a pink energy shockwave being sent through his face, the Captain was sent flying.

Ren flipped back and landed in a crouch, as he aimed StormFlower at Aizen and fired. After a few seconds, Ren narrowed his eyes, as his green weapons seemed to go back into his sleeves. He acrobatically jumped and flipped, avoiding a slash from Aizen, as he appeared behind the teen.

"I don't believe I know you." Aizen admitted with a smile. "Who are you, Shinigami?" He asked curiously.

Ren looked at Aizen with narrowed eyes, as he got into a stance. "I'm not Shinigami." He informed. "I'm just a guy with a Zanpakuto and a few questions." Ren replied seriously.

"Hmm, quite." Aizen replied, before he vanished in a shimmer and went to slash the magenta eyed teen.

Ren twisted himself out of the way of the blade, showing his honed reaction time and grabbed onto Aizen's blade and extended arm. In an instant, Ren jumped and up wrapped his legs around Aizen's extended arm and shoulder, before he twisted himself, using that momentum and his weight to pull the Captain down. Ren's main goal was to snap the man's arm and take him down.

Aizen didn't fall though, but Ren did land on the ground holding onto the Captain's sword and arm. Before Aizen could try to pry his arm from the teen's grasp, or use a Kido, Ren planted his foot right up against the side of the Captain's throat and pulled at his arm.

As Aizen unintentionally gave Ren an opening, the teen released his grip on the Captain's arm, but still held onto the sword, before he held his hand towards the brown haired man. Out of his sleeve a green Pistol-like SMG came out and into Ren's hand, before he aimed it at Aizen's face.

Ren charged up the shot, before he fired, causing Aizen to let go of his sword and Flash Step back to avoid the hit. Quickly, Ren rolled up and held Aizen's Zanpakuto in one hand and his StormFlower in the other. He took a step back and rolled the sword, so he would be holding it in a reverse grip, to make sure the blade itself wasn't in his line of sight.

"…What will you do now, with your blade in my hand?" Ren questioned, as he looked at Aizen.

"I don't need it, to kill you." Aizen said with a smile, as he looked at the magenta eyed teen. "It's just a tool, and like a good carpenter, I have many." He said, as he leveled his hand at the teen. " **Hadō #31. Shakkahō(** _Red Fire Cannon_ )" He said calmly, as he discharged a beam of crimson fire towards the magenta eyed teen.

Before the Kido could collide with Ren, a black and crimson inferno maelstrom of energy encased him. The Kido collided with the energy wall, creating an explosion, before it subsided, revealing the black and crimson energy was unaffected.

The black and crimson energy receded, revealing a young girl stood in front of Ren. Riruka looked at Aizen with glowing red eyes, as two wisps of black and crimson smoke radiated off her back, looking like wings.

Riruka had a wide smirk on her face, as she wielded two large heavy machine guns. To be more specific, she held two Browning .50 Caliber Machine Guns, one in each hand.

"You wanna know a little rule about the world. It ain't survival of the fittest." Riruka said, as she leveled the weapons at the Captain. "...The person that survives is the person with the most numbers, and the biggest weapons…Get some!" She yelled, as she fired.

Hundreds of High-Explosive Armor-Piercing-Incendiary rounds flew towards Aizen, before he Flash Stepped around the bullets, but Riruka's vampire-enhanced speed, strength and marksmanship was able to see him move, every step he took and followed him.

Ren stepped back, as Riruka fired hundreds of shots and seemed to be aiming in random directions. He cast a glance a Gin and subtly nodded, before he stepped back and went to leave the building.

"…Where are you going?" Unohana asked kindly.

"I believe Aizen has a plan, and he won't be leaving without his Zanpakuto. I can't kill him, I'm not strong enough and Riruka can only distract him." Ren said, as he glanced back, since all of the explosive rounds from her machineguns were going off, most of the room was beginning to fill up with smoke and dust. "I'll have to get him to the person who can kill him." He informed.

"H-how do you plan to do that?" Isane asked unsure.

"…Follow the leader." Ren replied simply, before he vanished in the Bringer Light. After a moment two figures followed him, followed by a crimson-black one. ' _I need to get back to Ichigo.'_ He thought, as Aizen and Gin followed him, with Riruka following them, while also shooting at them.

- **A few minutes later, in the middle of Soul Society**

Ichigo blinked a few times as he looked, he sniffed a few times. "…Is someone dying?" He asked himself, before he heard a loud thunder crack, causing him to look at Sōkyoku Hill. Ichigo scowled as he sensed a lot of people there, Captains, even Riruka and Ren. "…They're having a party up there…and they didn't even invite me." He said with a disappointed shake of his head.

' _Well Master, why don't you liven up the party then?'_ Alucard asked, getting a wide smirk from the vampiric teen.

"What a great Idea, I'm so glad I came up with it." Ichigo said with a smirk, with Alucard humming in agreement, before he vanished in a flicker.

- **At Sōkyoku Hill**

"Wow, what strength…" Gin commented, as he watched Jidanbō decimate three of the other Gate guardians. "…Whatever shall I do?" He asked, only for Rangiku to appear behind him, holding a blade to his neck. "Sorry, Captain Aizen, she got me." Gin said, though he really didn't sound that apologetic.

"This is the end." Yoruichi informed seriously, as she and Soifon held blades to his throat.

"What'd you say?" Aizen questioned.

"Don't you sense it Aizen, you've been completely surrounded." Yoruichi said seriously, causing Aizen to look around. He noticed Yamamoto, Ukitake, Shunsui, their Lieutenants and dozens of other Shinigami surrounded him and Gin.

"Aizen…" Ukitake said with a frown.

"It's over." Yoruichi informed seriously. Aizen just smiled. "What's so funny, Aizen?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, it's time." Aizen stated.

Yoruichi's eyes went wide. "Get way, Soifon!" She announced, before Aizen was enveloped in a beam of light, as a large clawed hand tore open the sky.

"Menos Grande!" Soifon said in surprise, as dozens of Gillian hollows came out of the Garganta and shot a beam at Gin.

"Stop!" Yamamoto instructed to his Lieutenant as he tried to go after Aizen. "That beam of light is called 'Negation' the Menos use it to rescue their comrades. Once the light is cast, the area inside the light becomes a completely separate dimension and impenetrable from the outside. Everyone who has fought a Menos before knows this. From the moment that beam of light came down, Aizen has gone out of are reach." He informed.

"…Death Cannon…50%..." A familiar voice announced, causing Aizen to raise an eyebrow. "…6 Petajoule Blast!" The voice announced, before a loud, high-pitched, pinning sound echoed and the sky was illuminated by a bright crimson flash.

A beam of black and crimson energy shot through the sky, and kept going up. Dozens of tiny flashes surrounded it, as the beam itself lost most of its trail, looking more like an orb black-crimson energy. It completely passed the horde of Menos Grande, and after a second all the Shinigami heard a thump, as the large Garganta flashed for a moment.

In an instant, the Garganta was illuminated by a bright light, as six Petajoules of pure energy went off, creating an explosion of energy, with an explosive yield of around a megaton, or a similar explosive yield as a nuclear weapon, without the radiation or fallout.

Most of the Shinigami looked shocked, as they saw all the Menos vaporize under the pure energy release of the attack.

"…mineminemineminemineminemineminemineminemine…" a voice said, steadily getting louder.

"What is that?" Soifon asked unsure, as she looked around.

"…Oh no, it sounds like…" Yoruichi said.

"MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!" Ichigo yelled, as he sped past all the Shinigami and headed right at Aizen, to everyone's surprise, even Aizen's. Ichigo completely phased through the Negation and slammed his fist into Aizen's face, before the Captain was sent out of the beam. The orange haired teen grabbed him by the helm of his robe, spun in the air and threw Aizen out of the light.

Ichigo landed on the ground in a crouch, with a wide smirk on his face. "…Mine!" He said, showing his teeth.

"So, you're Ichigo Kurosaki…" Aizen said, as he stood up. "I've heard a lot about you." He admitted.

"Oh, Really?" Ichigo asked.

"…The one who put up that neat display with the barrier, the one who fought and defeated, Captain Kenpachi, as well as defeating my subordinate Captain Tōsen, what an interesting specimen." He complimented. "I never expected you to grow so much in a short amount of time, it's impressive…" He began.

"Oh, you dirty bitch, work the shaft!" Ichigo said with a smile.

"…What?" Aizen asked unsure, while Yoruichi was smirking. She know loved Ichigo's attitude right now.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I like to dirty talk when someone's sucking my dick." Ichigo said with an eye roll.

Aizen scowled. "I am being serious." He said.

"Oh, so am I, and I'm failing, and I'm sorry for that. It's just that I'm so agitated; because this little bitch orchestrated the death of my friend and mother, wounded a few more, plans on ruling the world, while also trying to impress me like I'm his alcoholic father." Ichigo said irritated, before Aizen vanished.

A blade was pressed against Ichigo's neck, while he held Jackal against Aizen's forehead. "Be a sport and grab daddy a beer, would you?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, before Aizen slashed to the side and the vampire teen fired.

Aizen was forced back by the explosive projectile, but was more or less fine. Ichigo stood there for a moment, before a deep red line formed along his neck, with his head falling off.

"Hmm…Sorry, it's so hard to hold back. How does a God not step on an ant, and not kill it?" Aizen asked rhetorically, before the sound of tiny-loud screeches echoed.

Dozens upon, hundreds of black bats seemed to come from the teen's body, as he disintegrated. All the black bats swarmed together and coagulated, forming a black demonic humanoid shape with glowing red eyes, the humanoid shape compacted and formed Ichigo.

Ichigo spread his arms out and smiled, as he reformed. After he was done, he stood there in silence as he tried to register what the fuck Aizen just said. "…A God?" Ichigo asked himself, as he looked at Aizen with a glowing eyed stare. "…You're so fucking stupid…" He said, as he lifted his hand up and brought them together.

"…How did you...survive that?" Aizen asked unsure, as he looked a bit worried now. No one could survive decapitation, not even him. And he knew it wasn't an illusion.

Ichigo took a deep breath and exhaled ice cold vapor, and closed his eyes. "I am **the Bird of Hermes**. Here standeth the Bird of Hermes! Eating my own wings!..." He began, as he was enveloped in black and crimson energy, before it dimmed down, revealing Ichigo himself was just a humanoid form of said energy, with dozens of red eyes opening up along his body. "…To keep...myself tame… Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3...2...1. Approval of situation A recognized; commencing the Cromwell Invocation… **Bankai."** He finished, as the energy dispersed.

The young teen stood there, but had a lot of changes about him. His hair turned black and became waist length. He had a bluish-gray, bandage-like carapace formed around his torso, right arm, neck. Black, vein-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered crimson coat cover his lower body. In the center of his chest there was a giant crimson eye, which glared at Aizen. Ichigo emitted a smoky black-crimson energy, which was mostly focused around his right arm.

"What kind of monster did Urahara send here?" Aizen muttered to himself.

"Hehehe… I answer to no man's will, but my own. I am myself in mind, body, and soul. I am Ichigo Kurosaki, The Bird of Hermes, Dracula…Zamiel the Black Huntsman, and as the dawn light cuts through the darkness, so shall I take your soul in turn." Ichigo said with a wide smile, as black and crimson energy flared out behind him.

"What are you, you're no human." Aizen said with a scowl.

"Haven't you heard, I'm a fucking-vampire!" Ichigo announced, before a large beast formed behind Aizen.

The beast was a giant snake. Well technically it was two snakes, connected. One half of the giant snake was black and other half was white. The black half is primarily black in color, with large, blood-red eyes and a white bony covering with red markings on the top of its head. The white half was essentially the inverse of the black half. It also has large, blood-red eyes; however, the bony covering on the top of its head was primarily deep gray with red markings.

Ichigo smiled, as his familiar lunged towards Aizen. The Capitan turned and caught the black half of the snake with his bare hand, not noticing the white half. The white half of the snake constricted around Aizen and went to crush him, only for the traitorous Captain to flash step up, to avoid getting crushed.

As Aizen feel out of the air, a pair of talons dug into his back and slammed him into the ground. On top of Aizen was a giant creature, looking a lot like a giant raven or condor. It had pitch black feathers, as well as a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also had four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head.

The bird-like creature crouched down, before it took off, leaving Aizen on the ground. The black bird swooped down and opened its beak, before a blood-red Chokutō formed, and then shot out and impaled Aizen in the leg and flew up again, taking the man with it.

"Rrrgha-hahaha!" Ichigo laughed, as he formed out of the black bird and fell out, grabbed Aizen and yanked him off his blade.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Aizen's legs, and his legs around the man's neck, as they plummeted to the ground. The ground cracked, as Aizen's skull collided with the ground. Ichigo dissolved into black energy and reformed a distance away.

Aizen grunted as he stood up and looked at Ichigo, as the large black bird landed behind the orange haired teen, kicking up a lot of wind. The black bird held its head over the vampiric teen's shoulder, despite the fact it was almost a dozen times large then him.

"Nevermore…" Ichigo said, as he looked at the black bird-like creature, before the creature crouched down and flew up.

"…You may have a few tricks up your sleeves, but in the end. Dust, is still, dust. Meaningless and unimportant." Aizen said seriously.

"Blah, blah, blah…" Ichigo said with an eye roll. "…I don't care much for your idiotic ramblings, I only care about facts…And here's a fact." He said. "By the end of this, you are going to be crying, like a little bitch." He said with narrowed eyes.

Aizen scowled and vanished in a flicker, before he appeared in front of Ichigo and slashed his blade at the teen. Ichigo's body seemed to dissolve out of the way of the blade. As the blade passed by, Ichigo reformed and grabbed onto Aizen's extended arm.

Ichigo smiled fully, as he pulled Aizen's arm back and slammed his foot down on the man's knee and hyperextended it, snapping it in half. Out of Ichigo's stomach, a hand formed out, holding his Jackal and fired.

"Rrrgha-Hahaha!" Ichigo laughed, as the explosion of the shot sent Aizen back.

As Aizen was sent back The Nevermore swopped down and headed-butted the man, sending him plummeting to the ground. The giant snake-creature lifted the upper part of its black half up, before it slammed itself down on the downed Aizen, causing the ground to shake.

The Nevermore landed next to Ichigo again, before it turned into black and crimson energy, and molded back into the vampiric teen. Ichigo whistled, causing the large snake to move back towards him.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" Aizen announced angrily, as he held his hand up.

"…Huh?" Ichigo sounded, as he looked at the man.

"… **Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi** ( _Black Coffin_ )" He finished, before Ichigo was enveloped in a black-purple energy, before a giant box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions which pierced the box, formed around the teen. Ichigo looked around as he was enveloped in darkness.

Aizen grunted a bit, as he moved back, before he heard a voice. "… **Drink…** " Ichigo's voice announced. "… **Nozarashi** ( _Weather-Beaten One_ )!" He finished, before a loud metallic grinding sound echoed and the entire black coffin was severed in two.

Ichigo stood there completely fine, except he had a large arm composed of energy coming out of his back. The energy-hand held a huge axe with a long, cloth-wrapped handle and a tassel attached to the top.

In an instant, the energy-hand slammed the large axe towards Aizen, causing the man to reach up with his sword and block the attack. Aizen couldn't even comprehend, just as the large axe touched his blade, it was completely severed and went down, cutting off the man's arm.

The large axe and the hand coming out of Ichigo's back dissipated, and returned to nothing. Aizen grimaced as he flash stepped back, his leg was ruined and his arm was gone. The sound of loud hissing echoed, causing the man to turn around and look back.

He saw the white half of the giant snake. Aizen quickly leveled his palm at it, before he silently cast a Kido spell at the being. The blue fire beam flew towards the giant snake, before a pair of black-crimson energy hands formed. Both had crimson eyes on the palms.

In the hands, a black-hilted blood-red chokutō sword formed and in the other a dark red-brown colored rifle-like sheath. The Kido spell collided with the blood red sword, with the energy being absorbed into the blade and it being sheathed.

The two hands moved closer towards the head of the white half of the snake, with a black-crimson humanoid figure forming on the top. The humanoid figure pulled the trigger on the sheath and quickly slashed at Aizen, with everything becoming black for a moment and the surrounding background disintegrated into black wilted petals.

Aizen panted heavily as blood poured from his two stumps, luckily flash stepping out of the attack. ' _What the hell is going on?'_ He thought. He had no idea what was going on. This was not even remotely close to what he planned.

The sound of wires grinding echoed, with several small sparks coming from around Aizen's leg, illuminating blue wires. In an instant, Aizen released a yell, as his other leg was cut off.

Ichigo stood a distance away, as his held his hand up, before he looked at the snake-like creature. "Come on, King Taijitu." He said, as he held his hand up, with the large snake disintegrating into energy and mending back into him.

"Ah…how? How?! How could you do this!? You're just a human!" Aizen yelled.

Ichigo smirked at the former Captain. "Like I said…" He said. "…Like a little…bitch." He stated.

"You…I…I will not…Gragh!" Aizen sounded, as a blade protruded from his chest.

Behind Aizen, stood Gin impaling the brown haired man through the back, with the silver-haired man pushed his Zanpakuto deeper into his chest.

"Gah…Gin…" Aizen forced out, as he coughed up blood.

"Eh, what can I say, Captain Aize'? I'm a snake." Gin said with a smile, before his frowned.

Aizen slowly looked forward, only to see Ichigo a few inches in front of him. Ichigo lashed out and grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him up.

The orange haired teen looked at Gin, before the silver-haired man moved back. Ichigo smirked and looked at Aizen. "Well, _God_. I'm going to read your mind and take all your powers, by drinking all your blood…Enjoy eternity, you piece of shit!" Ichigo said with a smile, as he opened his mouth wide, revealing inhumanly large and sharp teeth, before he bit down on Aizen's throat.

Gin smiled, as he pulled his Zanpakuto out of Aizen's back and slashed it to the side, getting the blood off, before he sheathed it. ' _…I am not regrettin' this, one bit.'_ He thought. This way was much quicker and more satisfying. The pure confusion, fear and pain Aizen was going through, only tasted sweater to Gin.

After a moment, Ichigo pulled back and licked his lips. He stood there, with black and crimson energy spreading out from his legs, while flaring up, looking a lot like fire. Ichigo held the almost dead Aizen by his throat, before he shoved his gloved hand through the man's chest and pulled his heart out, before he crushed it. The blood from the heart landed in the energy and was absorbed.

Ichigo stood still for a moment, before he tossed the corpse in the energy and was eaten by the energy. The Shinigami stared at Ichigo in shock and fear, before he turned and looked at them. The black and crimson energy writhed around, before it was all absorbed into Ichigo, as his returned to wearing a normal pair of black pants, white button-up dress shirt, black vest and black robe-like cloak.

"Well…That was interesting." Ichigo said, breaking the incredibly awkward silence.

He turned and noticed Ren was injured, along with Riruka. Well, Ren had several deep cuts and Riruka was missing an arm. "Sorry 'bout that. I had to make it look believable." Gin admitted, as he walked up to Ichigo's side.

"…Rabbit-Girl will survive, and Ren's a tough guy…" Ichigo trailed off, before Gin was held at blade point by Rangiku, Yoruichi and Soifon.

"Don't move." Yoruichi informed, before a red-blade was held to her neck, with a rifle-like sheath being leveled at Soifon.

"Sorry, sweet-cheeks…" Ichigo said, looking at Soifon. "…And you." He said uncaringly, as he looked at Yoruichi. "But Gin is with me on this one." He informed seriously. "To fight him…would mean you have to fight me as well." Ichigo stated.

Gin looked up towards the Garganta that was still opened, and smiled. ' _I wonder how they'll close that.'_ He thought.

Ichigo scowled, as his eyes glowed. "I defeated Kenpachi, Tōsen, and beat Byakuya and killed Aizen; the last two within minutes of each other…I am not a person you want to be fucking with." He informed.

"Ichigo, he's…" Yoruichi began.

"He helped me kill Aizen, he risked his life to do it, he knew that Aizen was a threat and played his part, and he eliminated him…I thought someone like you two, could understand." Ichigo said with a scowl. "He waited for the enemy that was more powerful than him, turned his back…admittedly, getting his ass-kicked by me, but used that opportunity to kill him, isn't that what the Onmitsukidō is about?" He asked, causing Soifon to glance down unsure.

"If your comrade is being defeated, you should see it as an opportunity. Rather than standing in the way, you should stab the enemy in the back. And if the enemy is so far above your level that you cannot even manage that…then you should let your comrade die. That is the way of the Onmitsukidō." Ichigo recited. "Isn't that right?" He asked with a frown.

Soifon looked down, before she slowly nodded and pulled her blade back. Yoruichi 'tsk'd' , before she pulled back. "…I'm glad we saw it my way." Ichigo said with a smirk, before he looked at Rangiku. "…Gin is under my protection, tell your comrades that." He informed, before he turned around and walked away.

"…I feel so safe." Gin said with a tone of sarcasm. But then again, he was glad that, that destructive force of evil wasn't aimed in his direction.

Ichigo knelt down next to Ren, to see he was sitting up, with some blood along his arms, chest and the side of his face. "…Are you alright?" He asked, as he looked at the magenta eyed teen.

"I've been better." Ren replied with a sigh.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked, as she walked up towards him.

"Sup, Orihime?" Ichigo asked, as he glanced at her. "I know I can't really tell you what to do, but can you help him?" He questioned, as he looked at Ren.

"O-Of, of course, Kurosaki-kun!" She said happily.

"No, there are other people that need healing." Ren informed, as he glanced at Riruka.

"…I'll take care of Rabbit-Girl." Ichigo informed, before Ren was engulfed in an orange light.

"What happened to him?" Inoue asked curiously.

"He tried to defend Rukia against Aizen." Ichigo informed with a frown, before he turned and looked at Riruka, before he knelt down next to her and picked up her severed arm, and then put it up against the stump on her shoulder.

"W-what's going to happen to her?" Inoue questioned.

"She'll survive, but she'll be pretty pissed though…" Ichigo trailed off, as he pulled his sleeve back. He unsheathed his chokutō and cut his own arm, before he held it above Riruka's mouth.

A few drops missed and fell on her cheeks and nose, but as a drop of blood fell on her lips, Riruka's eyes snapped open and hissed. She reached up with her one hand and grabbed Ichigo's arm, before she brought it to her mouth and began to suck on his blood.

Riruka blushed heavily, as she moaned, while getting her master's blood. Ichigo sighed as he sat down, and let Riruka rest her head on his lap. "Ugh, you're so helpless, Rabbit-Girl." Ichigo said with a sigh, as he looked up.

 **Next Day**

Inoue walked through the hallways of the 4th division building, with a smile on her face. "Out of my way!" A female voice announced, causing Inoue to look back, before she saw the girl that came with Ichigo storming past a few Shinigami. "Hey there!" Inoue said happily.

Riruka narrowed her eyes, as she held her dollhouse, which actually held several bags of blood inside it. "…What'd you want?" She asked, as she looked at the happy girl. Riruka leaned close and glared at the girl. "Or should I ask; are you looking for my Master?" She asked suspiciously.

"Um, I'm looking for Kurosaki-kun." Inoue replied unsure.

"Hmph." Riruka sounded, as she looked Inoue up and down. "What'd you want with him?" She questioned.

"Well, I couldn't find Rukia in her room and I wanted to tell him." Inoue informed. Riruka narrowed here eyes and turned around. "Um…" She sounded.

"What're you doing, standing there, looking stupid?!" Riruka asked loudly, as she looked at Inoue. "Come on!" She said irritated.

In a dark hospital room, Ichigo sat on a chair, resting his head in the palm of his hand. Lying in a hospital bed was a bandaged up Ren. "…You really need to take care of yourself." Ichigo said dryly.

"…Yeah, I keep telling myself that…Yet, here I am." Ren replied with a tired sigh.

"Thanks for what you've done, Ren." Ichigo said seriously, as he looked at the magenta eyed teen.

"What're friends for." He said. "Besides, you're my 'cousin' I can't let me family die." Ren commented. Though he only said 'cousin' sarcastically, not the fact that they were family.

"Don't worry about me." Ichigo said, as he held his other hand up and looked at a tiny glowing blue orb with a glass-like shell.

"So that's what Aizen did all this for, a tiny ball of light?" Ren asked unsure.

"Yes, his version and Urahara's version merged together…" Ichigo trailed off, as he reached up with his other hand and pushed the Hōgyoku into his hand, hiding it.

The door was slammed open, as Riruka kicked it open. "…How come you're late?" Ren asked with a sigh.

"Don't be stupid!" Riruka yelled angrily. "I'm late because have stuff do to!" She stated, as Inoue pocked her head around the door.

"I can imagine _all_ the things you could be doing, here…in Soul Society." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Eh, ah…" Riruka sounded, as she glanced away with a blush. She took a few steps forward and put her dollhouse down. "…I was just getting some food for us." She informed, before she glared at Ren. "Don't get used to it!" She yelled.

"…I'll try not to." Ren replied, before a plate of food was shoved on his lap.

"There! Don't say I don't do anything for you!" Riruka said with a scowl, before she smiled happily and handed Ichigo some blood bags, as well as a box of sweets. "…I'm not really sure what else you eat, so…" She trailed off in a mumble.

"Its fine, Rabbit-Girl." Ichigo replied, getting a smile from the girl.

Riruka may have hated to be referred as 'Rabbit-Girl' a while ago, but now she was really starting to like it. It was like his pet name he had for her. "N-no problem, Master!" Riruka said, as she looked away.

"You know…" Ren began. "…You should really stop kicking open doors. You flash your underwear every time you do that. And I really don't want to see that." He said with a sigh.

"…Pfft, I do." Ichigo muttered, getting a heavy blush from Riruka.

"D-don't say things like that, Master!" Riruka said with a whine, causing Alucard to bristle at the disrespect. Ichigo didn't really care. He was disrespectful to almost everyone, except Ren, and Riruka and Gin on occasions. "And you…" She said, looking at Ren. "…Don't talk to me like you're the boss of me for something!" She yelled angrily.

"You're probably thinking that since we have a visitor, the atmosphere is different and you can say stuff like that or something!" Riruka announced. "Not a chance! Don't think that a weirdo like you who just sleeps all day can talk to me like he's my equal!" She yelled pointing a finger at the teen.

Ren glanced up from his food and stopped chewing. "…Sorry, could you repeat that? I wasn't paying attention." He said.

Riruka shook with anger, before she was patted on the head. "Calm down." Ichigo said dryly. "I wouldn't want that beautiful face to get any wrinkles." He said with an eye roll.

The magenta haired girl blushed, as she stomped her foot. "Master! Don't say such embarrassing things!" She whined, before she glared at Ren. "Why don't you compliment me like that?!" She demanded.

"…Would you want me to?" Ren asked rhetorically.

"Pfft, like I need your compliments!" Riruka said, as she crossed her arms and sat next to Ichigo.

' _Ugh, Ichigo, you really know how to pick them.'_ Ren thought with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Um…Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked unsure, as she stood in the center of the dark room.

"Mm-hmm?" Ichigo sounded.

"Rukia's gone!" Inoue informed, causing the orange haired teen to sigh and lean his head back, and Riruka to glare at her for upset her master. She really didn't care for Rukia or Inoue, the only reason she was there was so she could help her master.

"Its fine, I'll look for the chick." Ichigo said with a sigh, as he stood up and vanished.

"Hmph." Riruka sounded, as she looked at Inoue and began to eat a doughnut. "Ah?" She sounded, when she noticed Inoue was staring at her and her doughnut intently. "What are you looking at?" She asked with a frown. "…Just cause you're looking doesn't mean I'll give it to you." She stated, as she looked away, only for Inoue to look at her food more intently. Riruka twitched, as she glared away, but Inoue's look got more intense.

"Geez, fine!" Riruka said, as she handed the girl a doughnut.

"…It's sooo gooood!" Inoue announced, as she eat the doughnut.

"Yeah. Get over it, and eat it." Riruka replied uncaringly, as she glanced away. ' _Why the hell did Master leave me with this thing?'_ She thought with annoyance.

Ichigo appeared a few feet behind Rukia, as she got done apologizing to the Shiba family. "Wah, Ichigo!" Rukia said in surprise, at his sudden appearance.

"Yeah. They said they'd open the gate to our world tomorrow." Ichigo informed with a sigh. Apparently killing a nefarious traitor and his cohort caused the Shinigami to pardon him. He really didn't want to read too much into it.

"…I want to tell you something." Rukia admitted. "I want to stay here." She informed.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that's fine a guess. This is where you're family and friends are. I'm not going to force you to come with me." He said with a shrug, getting a smile from Rukia.

- **Next day**

Ichigo, Riruka, Ren, Uryū, Inoue, Chad, Yoruichi in her black cat form stood at Soul Society's Senkaimon. "Well, ain't this just a fancy meetin'?" A familiar male voice said, causing Yoruichi to glare back.

Walking towards them was Gin, except he wasn't wearing his Captain's Haori, as well as most of his Shinigami uniform. He wore a black hakama, with long white robes, and the hilt of his Zanpakuto visible sticking out from under the robe through the opening down to his waist.

"What are you going here?" Yoruichi asked angrily.

"I invited him." Ichigo said uncaringly. Since Ichigo was protecting Gin from being executed for being a technical traitor, despite his reasoning, he still needed to be punished. And since no one wanted to face Ichigo or his Bankai, well except Yamamoto who didn't seem to care about it. No other Captain wanted to face him, which had the orange haired teen smirking.

But for a punishment, Gin was exiled and banished from Soul Society, being stripped of his title and prestige. A similar punishment Urahara and Yoruichi had to go through.

"What's 'he matter? It's like you don't like me." Gin said with a smirk, looking at Yoruichi.

"I don't trust the person who could stab us in the back, at your convince." Yoruichi replied seriously.

"I ain't that kinda man." Gin replied. "If I stab someone it's from the front." He added.

"…You killed Aizen from behind." She stated.

"Aizen wasn't a person, he was a dick." The silver-haired man replied.

"Enough talk that isn't centered on me!" Ichigo said irritated, as he stepped forward and looked back at the Shinigami seeing them off.

Ichigo walked up towards Rukia, before he sighed and leaned his head back for a moment. "I'm not great at farewells, so, uh, that'll do, pig." Ichigo said, as he patted the girl on the head, getting an eye roll from Ren, a grin from Gin and a smirk from Riruka.

"That's the worst goodbye I've ever heard." Rukia said in a deadpan.

Ichigo just smirked, before the group turned around. "Later." He said, before they all moved through the Senkaimon.


End file.
